Unto This White Poison
by Darkryt Orbinautz
Summary: Rarity, thinking she's found a safe route in the Everfree Forest, invites Rainbow Dash for a walk to take their minds off things. But an innocent straying from their path will lead them into an experience that will alter their perceptions of the world . . . and of each other. WARNING: sex, erotic lactation, tentacles, and mild BE. A Prequel to "A Poison Most Intimate."
1. Slime

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony is the properties of Hasbro. This is a non-profit work made by an independent contractor outside of the official company's notice intended for non-profit entertainment and speculative purposes only.**

**Darkryt Orbinautz presents...**

**Unto This White Poison**

**Chapter 1**

**Slime  
**

* * *

In a town called Ponyville, Rarity folded up a sandwich into a bag, which then she put into a basket.

Rarity was an attractive, lovely woman. Rarity worked as a seamstress, sewing custom dresses for a variety of clientele. She had long, purple hair which she wore in a very difficult-to-master spiraling style. She had a very fair complexion thanks to hours of basking in soapy formulated waters. Her face was thin and sharp. Her blue eyes cut like diamonds, and were stunning under the right light. And she was very rarely without eyeshadow.

And perhaps the most difficult thing to master was the one she was most proud of. Her body. Her body was perfect, with curves in all the right place. She had an hourglass figure. Wide hips that led up to a thin, slim waist that further led into a pair of perfectly rounded DD+ breasts. A man's perfect dream.

Despite all this things, Rarity wasn't happy with herself. She couldn't fetch a man for the life of her. A perfect body, nice chest, sharp, seductive eyes, the ability to _accessorize_ that perfect body in aaaaall the right ways . . . and she still couldn't fetch a boy for the life of her.

Today, though, Rarity wasn't going to be worried about that. Today, she was going to go on a walk with her friend, Rainbow Dash. They were going to stroll through the safer areas of the Everfree Forest, over on the side. No worrying about their family, friends, or work. No stressing out over being on time. Just . . . a nice, simple, relaxing walk.

Rainbow Dash was an athletic girl, with short, rainbow-colored hair (hence the name) she had a thin, muscular frame, with blue wings poking from her back. Rainbow Dash was a pegasus-type, and worked at the Weather Factory, where they used magic to control the weather of the day. Rainbow Dash also had the short end of the stick; out of all their friends - Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy - Rainbow Dash had by far the smallest chest of them all. Not that it bothered her; she'd rather a guy approach her because he thought she "looked cool" rather than be at the whim and mercy of her chest.

Rarity heard a knock on the door. "Oh! That must be Rainbow Dash! Mustn't tarry now, Rarity." Rarity gave the basket a tap to make sure it was sealed tight, than ran to the door and opened it. Rainbow Dash was there, in her usual attire of black shorts and a dark cyan t-shirt. Rarity herself was in a cleavage-baring white sundress, with straps that went over her shoulders, and a simple flower design across the chest and skirt.

"Hey." Dash said. "Ready to go?"

"Ready!" Rarity announced, holding the basket of snacks to bring along. It'd no them no good to go hungry on the walk, darling.

"Hmm." Dash snorted at Rarity's choice of clothes.

"W-what? What's wrong with it?" Rarity looked down, incredulously at Dash's dismissal. She always made sure to wear the utmost fashionable clothing.

"Hoping to catch a guy in the Everfree?" Dash teased, gesturing to the open top.

"Well. . . " Rarity blushed. "I-I like the breeze."

Dash chortled, walking away from the door. "Hah! Okay. Whatever, floozy."

"What!? How dare you! I am not! Although I do admit I get a little . . . _flirty_ from time to time, I am not a - as you call it- _floozy!_" Rarity complained as she ran after her friend.

"Rarity, chill. I was just teasing." Dash said nonchalantly

"Well, I highly advise you not to do that, then! Seriously, Rainbow Dash. You could seriously hurt someone's feelings. You almost hurt mine." Rarity brought the basket down to her hip-level.

"Okay, okay." Dash held her hands up in the air. "I won't do it again. I'm sorry."

"You should be." Rarity huffed.

* * *

The Everfree Forest was an unnatural forest, full of trees with bizarre purple bark and strange leaf patterns shared by no other canopy. It was a dangerous place, full of stranger animals and mysterious creatures, and even the occasionally a living plant or two. It was the last place most people most people would go for a pleasant, pleasurable outing. Rarity and Rainbow Dash, however, were not most people. They and their other friends had gone a large number of misadventures, many of which involved going into the heart of the Everfree. The dangers present were not as much to them as they would be to others. Because of those adventures, they knew the safest routes and paths in and out of the forest. Even ones, like they one they were going on now, that actually turned out to be pleasant. Rarity knew it was safe. She had surveyed it already, and she had a map.

As the two friends began to approach the most commonly used entrance into the Everfree, Rainbow Dash noticed Rarity had been awfully sullen and silent the whole trip there. Normally, she'd be talking her head off about the latest fashions or something her little sister did to ruin her day, or something. But not total silence.

"Hey . . . " Dash said softly. "You've been awful quiet"

"Mmh-hm." Rarity agreed, taking out the map from her basket. "We go this way." Rarity pointed to the west side from the Everfree's "main" entrance. Rarity turned around and continued on, not even stopping to wait for Rainbow Dash.

"Hey. Hey!" Dash yelled, stomping her feet. Rarity looked over her shoulder at Dash. "You're still upset about my joke, earlier, aren't you?"

"_No._ _Whatever_ you gave that idea?" Rarity answered dryly.

"All right." Rainbow Dash ran up to Rarity, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry, all right? It won't happen again."

Rarity still seemed a bit irritated.

"I promise." Dash added. "I _promise_ you I won't do it again."

" . . . Thank you, Rainbow Dash. Let's get back to our walk, hmm? This was supposed to be a _pleasant_ afternoon, after all." The two giggled.

They continued on their walk, going around the west side of the forest until they eventually found a large, grey crumbling of slate cutting off the forest edge.

"This is it." Rarity said. "Our route is this way." She pointed to where more crumbling, pebbles, and rocks were all over the ground. They continued, following the trail of rocks until eventually coming upon what seemed to be the outside edge of a cave, where the trees were sparse, mostly cornered to the east of their position.

"So this is it, huh?" Dash questioned. "We're just following a cave."

"Yes." Rarity answered. "But is there anything wrong with that? After all, we're just going on a walk. We're not trying to go see fireworks, or something."

"I guess that's true."

The walk progressed without much event. Occasionally, Rarity stopped and knelt to smell a flower and enjoy its scent. Rainbow Dash would sometimes kick a pebble into the deeper parts of the forest without a care. Nothing much happened. They were to have a walk, and that was all. They eventually reached a spot where Rarity raised her hand up.

"Stop, stop." Rarity ordered. "This is where the route on my map ended."

Rainbow Dash looked around, not sure what was the big deal was. The area they were in now was a very large clearing, with the forest further from them than ever, and miles of empty grass over bumpy hills as far as they could see. The stony growths had gotten larger, as there were presumably closer to the actual cave openings and mountains it was connected. But none of that suggested to Rainbow Dash the area was dangerous.

"Well, I think we'll be safe as long as we stay here." Rarity concluded, sitting down and laying her basket down on the grass. "Sandwich, or creme chocolate?"

"What's in the sandwich?"

"Lettuce, tomato . . ."

"The creme chocolate." Dash said.

"I thought you might say that." Rarity joked with a smile, producing a tinfoil-wrapped chocolate from the basket. She handed it to Rainbow Dash, then pulled out a water bottle for herself.

"Mmm. . . " Dash said, finishing the chocolate quickly. "You know what, Rarity? Me and you may have our differences, but I'm glad I went on this walk with you."

"'You and I', darling." Rarity corrected. "But I see your point." she said as she put the water bottle back. "This has been pleasant."

"Mm-hm."

"Hmm."

"Hmmm. . ."

"Mmmh . . . ?"

Both their noses instinctively started sniffing the air, as a wonderful, intoxicating aroma began to make itself known to them."

"Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked. "Did you put on some new perfume?"

"No . . . " Dash muttered, starting to feel groggy and wobbling her head. "Why?"

"Well, if it's not you, and I know it's not me, then . . . where is that wonderful aroma coming from?"

"I think. . ." Dash sniffed the air, taking in deep, deep whiffs. She raised her hand for, hesitated, then pointed downwards. Over the bottom of one of the bumpy hill's. "It's over there."

"Hmm. . . " Rarity fiddling her fingers nervously. "I want to see what it is, but that's beyond my safe route on the map."

"Map, smhap." Rainbow Dash dismissed, standing up and brushing some dirt off her shorts. "I want to know what that is. I might just take some home with me." Rainbow Dash turned around and ran down the curve of the hill they were on before running in the direction of the smell.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity yelled, raising her hand out. "I'm not sure we should be doing that! It's not . . . part of the . . . safe route, oooh . . ." Rarity closed her eyes, being blasted with another dose of the aroma. It smelled sweet and soothing.

"Maybe . . . " Rarity muttered as she stood up. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take just a peek."

Getting up, Rarity lifted up the skirt of her sundress slightly before running after Rainbow Dash. The picnic basket was left forgotten. "Wait up for me now, darling!"

Eventually finding Rainbow Dash, Rarity saw her sitting on the ground amidst a field of flowery, thick, dark green vines, each with flower buds like roses on them. The vines were spread all over the ground, growing out from a large cave entrance. Rainbow Dash was hunched over one of them, taking in deep whiffs of their sweet scent.

"Mmm. . . " Rarity moaned, collapsing next to Rainbow Dash to share in the flower's smell. "What are these plants, darling?"

"I don't know." Dash said, taking more sniffs. "I bet Fluttershy might know. She likes plants. . ."

"Mmm. . . "

They sat there for awhile, enjoying the smell of the plants.

". . . Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked, hearing a sudden noise. It was like a tree branch creaking under pressure. "Did you hear that?"

"Vaguely. Somewhat. Why? What is it?"

"I don't know." Rarity answered, her worry beginning to surmount the flowers' toxic influence. She began jostling Rainbow Dash. "We need to get out of here!"

"Ah, we're fine." Dash dismissed, waving a hand. She didn't think they were in any danger . . . until she felt the smooth vines start curling around her legs. "Hey! Wha-!?" Dash whipped around to lash at the binding, but her movements allowed the vine to quickly move and completely bind her legs together.

"They're moving!?" Rarity shrieked. "Oh, this was a bad idea . . . Rainbow Dash! Why did you think it was a good idea to go here!?"

"Me!? You're the one who decided to take a walk in the Everfree Forest!"

Before Rarity could respond to that, she felt the vines snag around her ankles as well. "AHH!" Rarity flailed her arms and struggled to get loose, but the vines began moving faster, and shot up. They instantly lashed around Rarity's arms, forcing them down into her sides. "Unhand me, you brutes!"

The vines continued lifting up, moving on their own accord. They wrapped and constricted around both females, tying up them at the legs, arms, and waists. With the vines totally around them, the vines began to lift them up into the air. The vines rotated them both around until they were facing each other directly. Rarity and Dash continued struggling, grunting, trying to get out of the vines' hold, even though they were wrapped incredibly tight.

More of the vines lifted off the ground, curling around the their waists and lifting up around their shoulders. The vines went down from their shoulders, then began forcing into the collar of Dash's shirt and cleavage of Rarity's dress.

Rarity began regretting her choice of attire.

The vines began playing with their chests, rubbing them with an effective, brisk pace. The flower buds began opening up, and closing around their bodies, then unlatching with a "pop." The buds were like little kisses on their bodies. Which they found unpleasant, as the buds were all over vines, and the vines were all over them. So they were getting kisses in all sorts of weird places. Their shoulders, their arms, their elbows . . . their necks, their knees . . .

And even their breasts, which were getting some very _thorough_ treatment from the vines.

"HMMH!" Rarity yelped, as the buds began spewing out some liquid substance. It felt like someone's saliva. Of course, that made sense. They were simulating kisses, so why not simulate the spit that came with it?

"Uuugh. . . " Rarity groaned. She felt so dirty and violated. She noticed Rainbow Dash, suspended in the air, undergoing the same treatment at the vines' hands. Er, tendrils.

The vines began pushing them towards each other, eventually pressing their bodies up against each other. The vines curled around their breasts began juggling them and pushing them into the others', giving a small touch of sexual pleasure to them both - Rainbow Dash more so. Rainbow Dash had never thought she would make anything of Rarity's large breasts other than inappropriate wisecracks, but now, as Rarity's bosom was crushing her own, she felt differently.

"Your breasts feel _guhd_. . ." Rainbow moaned deliriously, her tongue beginning to slip out of her mouth.

"Snap out of it, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity snapped, renewing her struggling efforts. "I will not be violated by these plants!"

Two vines each reached up into the air, and they each began to press into the backs of Rarity's and Rainbow's neck, forcing their foreheads together and trying to their mouths to touch.

"Oh. . . Rainbow Dash, I think these things want us to-to kiss!"

"What!? No way. You're pretty, Rarity, but I don't like you like that."

The vines pried their heads away, rolling their necks backwards. Another vine snaked its way into the air between, the flowerbuds on it pointing at both of them like cannons. The buds closed up, then opened forcefully, blasting them both with another dose of the sweet aroma that brought them here to begin with.

"Aaaaaahhh . . . " Rarity moaned, the intensely powerful scent relaxing her immensely and making her much more carefree. The fact she was being violated by a plant suddenly became much less distressing.

"Hmmm." Dash moaned as well. "Maybe . . . maybe that wouldn't be so bad."

The vines propped their heads back on, then pushed them towards each other. Knowing their aroma was affecting them, the vines around their shoulders began to relax so they could move. As the vines anticipated, Rarity and Rainbow Dash acted much more openly to each other. Rarity reached and wrapped her arm around Rainbow's neck and back, while Rainbow did the same. They breathed into the others' face sensually, then leaned in for a kiss. Rainbow was even daring enough to use tongue, slipping her tongue into Rarity's mouth.

"Mmm. . ." Rarity moaned, not minding at all. With the influence of the flowers' smell, the awkwardness of making out with her friend was gone. She even responded, wiggling her own tongue and getting just under Rainbow's tongue and into her mouth. Rarity shifted slightly, trying to press her breasts further into Dash's.

"Mmh!" Dash moaned from the increased pressure.

"Aaaah. . . " Rarity sighed, breaking the kiss off. Feeling incredibly relaxed, Dash and Rarity locked eyes, noticing a beauty in the others'.

"Gosh, Rarity . . . how come I never realized how lovely your eyes were?"

"I could say the same of you, darling."

"AAAH!" They both yelped as the vines suddenly jerked backwards, carrying them both with their sudden movements. The vines began shifting and wiggling, slithering in the air towards the cave with the two bound females in tow.

The vines took them into the cave itself. The cave was round, dimly-lit, and spacious, with a ceiling that reached several feet off the ground. Short, dark-blue crystals were growing in clusters, with only a few inches distance between clusters. The crystals were bio-luminescent, glowing a light-blue glow through the entire cave. The glow seemed to relax them the longer it held their gaze.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity moaned. "Look at the pretty crystals!"

"I am looking!" Dash protested.

"So . . . pretty." Rarity took a moment to close her eyes, to give herself a break from the light. With her eyes closed, Rarity regained possession of her facilities, and she started worrying about where the vines were taking them. Would their friends realize they were missing in time to send out a search party? Would they be rescued? Would they be killed, or left to rot by the vines?

Rarity was going to shout at Dash another fruitless effort to get her to return to sanity, but when Rarity opened her eyes, the effects of the hypnotic crystals got to her, and she relaxed again.

"Aaah . . . aren't they lovely, Rainbow Dash?"

After passing several of these large clusters, the vines came to a stop in a room with a crater in its center and no crystals around.

"Rainbow?" Rarity asked. "What's . . . in there?"

"I dunno . . ."

They blinked, as the effects of the crystals were beginning to wear off.

"Gah! Let go!" Rarity squealed, struggling against the vines.

The vines reached further in, lowering Rainbow Dash and Rarity into the crater's rocky interior. Within the crags and crevices of the crater seemed to be long, thick vines made out of lavender, translucent, jelly-like substance.

"I'd ask what those are, but I'm not even gonna bother." Dash complained. She made a face when the crater let out a deep gurgle below.

Rarity looked down, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

A round sphere of the lavender jelly substance was rising up from the bottom of the crater, approaching them. If Rarity had to guess, based on the way the stalks of the goo-vines effortlessly absorbed into it, she would say they were attached somehow.

Looking closer at it, Rarity saw an incredibly complex systems of tubes and pipes inside the sphere. There was also two cylinders that seemed made for holding something, with the tubes and pipes connected to them. From a biologically standpoint, it was actually rather intriguing. This thing appeared to have a small, but complete processing plant for something inside its own body.

But, Rarity realized, whatever is it used for?

There was another gurgle, and by now, Rarity realized it was coming from the thing below them – the nucleus, perhaps?

Rarity blinked in surprise when the vines lowered them further into the pit, and the goo-vine stalks began lifting up all around, changing their shape and forming active tendrils. The tendrils grabbed her and Dash by the legs, taking a firm hold on them. Perhaps to keep them from falling. The gooey tendrils on their legs shaped into a lumpy ball, and the plant vines let go of them and retracted from the crater. It felt kinda like taking a bath in soothing burn-relief gel.

Rarity deduced that it was some sort of system. The vines lured unwary victims in and teased them, before taking them through the cave with all its soothing crystal lights. Then the victims were lowered into the pit to be given to this . . . goo . . . THING, whatever it was. But for what purpose?

Two tendrils latched onto Rarity and Dash's arms each, pulling them out in a position like a scarecrow.

Rainbow Dash started whining pitifully, her wings beginning to scrunch up. Rarity began to worry even more than she had been. To be in a strange, unfamiliar situation was one thing, but for Rainbow Dash, who was normally courageous to the point of recklessness, to whimper was another level entirely.

One more tentacle shot out from the nucleus, launching straight into Rarity's open top.

"AAH! GET OUT OF THERE, YOU BRUTE!"

The goo-tendril began reshaping itself, adjusting and contorting under Rarity's clothes, until it was matched to the exact curvature of her chest. Once it had matched her perfectly, the tendril rubbed her breasts up and down. Rarity was disgusted to realize, that despite her lack of consent, the tendrils' ministrations actually felt _good_. Occasionally, the tendril would shake things up a little, stopping its rubbings to give her chest a deep, thrumming pulse that made her squeal.

"Oh!" Rarity exhaled sharply.

After several long, torturous minutes of trying not to enjoy the attention, Rarity groaned, feeling a pain her chest and a mental spike in her head. Something was disturbing her psyche, her mind, trying to get her to stop resisting and submit.

"Ooogh . . ." Rarity groaned. It felt like the insides of her breasts were expanding – almost exploding, even. "Aaah!" She let out a very sharp gasp as what felt like a drop of liquid flew out of her chest and into the tendril. She disgustedly watched as the tiny droplet flew up from the end of the tendril on her chest and slid down its visible inside into the nucleus below.

Paying attention, Rarity noticed the droplet from the tendril go into the nucleus internal processing plant. The liquid was dragged and sucked into of one of the two cylinders below.

"Aah!" Rarity jerked as she felt another drop come out of her chest. What was going on!? She looked down, only to stretch and groan as more liquid continued to come out of her chest. The tendril on her chest was changing its occasional thrum to a consistent, unstopping suckle. The sporadic spray of droplets eventually normalized itself into a steady stream of liquid.

Only now did Rarity realized the tendril . . . was making her produce breast milk. She didn't know what the exact term for it was, but she knew that breast milk was an essential part of survival for several small animals. When they were newly born, they had no teeth to chew food. So their mothers produced milk from their glands that contained vital nutrients for growth, which the toothless babies drank.

Why this gooey-thing felt the need to produce and steal milk from Rarity was beyond her. She couldn't see anything indicating it had children in need of nursing.

"Rarity!" Rainbow shrieked.

"Oh!" Rarity chided herself, turning to see Rainbow Dash. She had been distracted by the tendrils' treatment of her she forget the exact same thing was happening to Rainbow Dash just a step away. "Rainbow Dash!"

"What's- it – doiiiing!?" Rainbow screamed, flailing about. The tendrils were also taking milk out of her, having lifted her shirt up slightly and gained access to her chest there.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, I'm so sorry . . ." Rarity apologized. "If I hadn't taken us for that walk, we wouldn't be here . . ."

"It's- not your fault . . ." Rainbow groaned, eyes squeezed shut. "Seriously, though, what is this thing doing!?"

"It's, ah . . . making your breasts produce milk."

"What!? They can do that!?"

"Well, yes . . ."

"Why does . . . that thing there want it, though?"

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, I haven't the faintest idea. AG!" The tendrils on her chest gave a particularly forceful suckle.

"Mmmm . . . hmmm?" Rarity felt that mental spike from earlier come back again. She started to feel hazy and groggy. Almost . . . willing, even. Like she wanted this. She wanted the goo to hold her, and caress her, and nurse her for milk . . .

_What-what? No!_ Rarity thought to herself. _No! What am I thinking? AH! It feels . . . so . . . good._

Rarity closed her eyes briefly, but opened them again when she heard an odd squishy noise. She turned to see another of the goo tendrils lifting up in the air. Then, to her surprise, the thick tendril began slimming down, and it changed its color from a jam purple to a deep gumdrop red.

"Wha . . .?"

Rarity was even more surprised when the now-red tendril shot towards her, shoving itself into her mouth before she knew what was happening. It . . . tasted good. The tendril itself tasted good to her tongue. The tendril briefly rubbed her tongue, making her moan before she regained control of herself.

The tendril began spurting liquid into her mouth. It lightly sprayed at first, like a weak garden hose on low. Then it switched to a more forceful pouring, like a sink faucet turned on medium.

"Mmmrhp!" Rarity protested, not knowing what the fluid was, or why it was so tasty. If it wasn't being poured into her by a goo-creature of unknown origin, Rarity wouldn't even object to being fed it.

"Hrrm?" Rarity managed to skewer her gaze down. The tubes and pipes of the nucleus' processor were stirring and mixing a liquid that now filled the cylinders.

Scanning the nucleus and following the tendrils, Rarity was able to make a connection. Even with the . . . delicious, smooth, creamy . . . stuff in her mouth distracting her thoughts.

The tendrils on her and Dash's chests . . . were suckling the milk out, which down the tendrils and into the nucleus . . . which in turn, went into the cylinders of the nucleus processor . . . and then were mixed with whatever the nucleus was producing . . . and then the milk, now mixed, is sent back up through the red tendrils and force-feed into their mouths. Rarity, observing the patterns of the tendrils, concluded was grateful that the thing didn't feed them their own milk; it fed them each others' milk.

Rarity looked at Dash, noticing her groaning and moaning as she was force-fed milk.

As more and more of the sweet stuff was routed through her throat, Rarity started liking it more and more, going so far as to actively suck the tendril to coax more milk from it.

_What? No! Rarity, what are you doing? Stop! You're better than this!_

Rarity swallowed a huge glob of the milk. She looked down at the nucleus again, and made another deduction; the milk had been mixed with drugs. The tendrils were covered in drugs. The mental spike that was being very driven into her mind? Drugs from the tendril, absorbed through contact in the skin. Like the poison from a dart frog. The drugs from the tendril made them produce the milk, then the drugs from the nucleus hooked them onto drinking more and more of it, until they were well and truly addicted.

"Mmm! Mmh! MMM!" Rarity moaned and grunted, the drugged milk getting more and more into her. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink. "Mmmm . . .hm? URM!" Rarity temporarily regained control and tried to get the tendril off by shaking her head back and forth.

The tendril recognized her discontent and drew away, much to her disbelief.

"What?" Rarity questioned, not understanding why the tendril would suddenly obey her demands. It became clear it wasn't, as the tendril shifted back into the purple color, and then did something truly grotesque.

The top of it began shaping itself, re-sculpting itself like clay. It took- it took on the general, but not exact, shape of one of her breast. It kinda look like a watermelon had been stuck on the tendril.

Rarity stared wide-eyed at the unusual, odd, disembodied approximation of a body part. It began wriggling towards her.

"Oh, no! Oooh no you don't!" Rarity growled. "I've put up with your shenanigans until now, but I will NOT be violated by your crass impersonation of _my own_ – MRPH!" The tendril shoved the tip of the goo-breast into her mouth and began squeezing milk into her again. This time doing so at a much faster pace than it had been before, in thicker doses. As much Rarity hated the position she was in, she couldn't deny that the goo made her realize how shapely her breasts really were.

"Guuuuuphm!" Rarity trilled, the milk coming so fast that it filled the entirety of her mouth before she recovered the air to swallow it. "Mmmph! G'AAAAAH! MMMPH!"

Rarity started suckling the caricature of her chest, the drugs' hold on her now solidified. But just as she was giving in, the tendril pulled itself away. It taunted her as little drops of milk leaked from it.

"No . . ." Rarity stuttered, the drugs now holding her in a full thrall. She became incredibly aware of precisely how much milk was in her stomach, and it depressed her. There was justly barely less than half the maximum amount of milk her stomach could physically hold. For some reason, she just became _obsessed_ with the idea of filling herself up, from bottom to top. She felt empty and unsatisfied and cold.

At the very backdoor of her mind, Rarity was still thinking. The tentacles were coated in a skin-transferable aphrodisiac that made them hot and bothered and absent-minded. And then the milk was mixed with another type of aphrodisiac that stimulated them sexually just by drinking it. However, the front of her mind was high on those very aphrodisiacs, so the knowledge of what the creature was doing felt second-hand to the _feeling_ of what it was doing.

Rarity clawed the air towards the tendril. "N-no, please! I need more! I need to feel _full!_"

The tendril slimmed down, shifting into a vivid red color like a chameleon. It then rocketed back into her mouth. It began squirming and squeezing down her throat, then the back of her throat . . . then went one step further, shoving its way down into her stomach. She was acutely aware of every inch it went down; it was odd and arousing.

She had never been able to feel her esophagus before. Rarity decided to not put up any resistance. She was afraid the mildest tug could cause irreparably damage to it. But it was still an exotic feeling, being able to feel bump, lump, and curve of her esophagus.

The tendril stopped just it as exited the bottom of her esophagus, then pulled back and expanding, hooking itself inside her. If she didn't know better, she would almost say it was changing into a smaller version of the mock-breast it had taken before going down her digestion system.

It began spraying. Rarity could feel the milk drawn from the nucleus travel through the tendril inside her. She could feel the pressure, the _weight_ as the drugged produce was siphoned through the tentacle. It was like she had swallowed a working high-pressure faucet that was on.

The end of the tendril that was hanging just above her stomach let the milk out into her, spraying it like a garden hose directly into her stomach. Rarity felt the level of milk her inside increase _substantially_. It increased all the from "less than a half" to three-quarters. It was like a flood tide inside her stomach.

"MMMmmmh . . ." Rarity moaned deliriously, unable to think straight. She could barely hold a thought together, beyond some expressions of disbelief of how tasty the milk and goo were, and how good they made her feel inside! So, so tasty . . . absolutely delicious . . .

The tendril reshaped itself, slowly and erotically pulling itself out of Rarity's body. It left her mouth with a loud pop, and Rarity took a gasp for oxygen, panting. She still didn't feel . . . full. She felt half-full, more than half-full, but not . . . full. She couldn't describe the feeling.

The tendril ceased suckling her, and Rarity took a deep breath.

She should have been elated that this- this vile violation was over. She should have been happy that this thing had lost interest in using her as a plaything. But she wasn't.

She was hot, and aroused, and sensitive. The heat of her body's arousal contrasted harshly with the tendrils holding her, which was cool to the touch.

"Oooogh . . ." Rarity groaned, lolling her head to and fro. The aphrodisiacs from the drugged goo and milk weren't entirely out of her system, and she felt a need for . . . "companionship."

The tendrils holding Rainbow Dash lifted her up towards Rarity's position. The two of them took a dazed notice of each other.

"Uuuugh?" Dash question, recognizing someone familiar was in front of her, but too high to do much about it.

The tendrils holding the both of them began to come together, squeezing and fusing together into one large round glob that held the both of them.

"Mmmh . . ." Rarity pressed her breasts onto Rainbow Dash's chests, squishing Rainbow Dash's with her superior size.

"Ooogh . . ."

Rarity and Rainbow Dash shook their heads, trying to regain some mental composure, but the drugs wouldn't let them.

After a moment, they realized they were close enough to touch each other. As if on cue, the goo holding them gave a pulse, as if telling them "Dooooo iiiit." The goo's hold on them let up, then tightened again. It continued to fiddle like this for awhile, until eventually it was firm enough to keep them aloft, but lax enough they could freely move their limbs and bodies in it. They could probably wiggle their way out and drop to the ground, but they had no interest in that. No, no, they were still struggling with the aphrodisiacs in them. And the milk in them. That ridiculously delicious, thick, creamy milk.

Rarity clapped her hands on Dash's cheeks, and with all the consent of a rampaging elephant, planted a big wet one on Dash's lips. Dash's wings flared up, becoming stiff.

"Mmmm. . . . Mmh!" Dash moaned, which only got louder as Rarity proceed to ram her tongue into Dash's mouth. Dash returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Rarity's back. The hum of their moans blended together.

Rarity broke off the kiss and nipped Dash's neck, earning another moan. Dash flexed her wings and wrapped them around Rarity's shoulders.

"Fmm . . ." Rarity slowly moved her nips from Dash's neck, to her shoulders, to the rim of her wing, causing Dash to squeal. Dash returned the favor by pulling Rarity's dress down and dragging her tongue along the slope of Rarity's breast.

"Guuh . . . that's-that's good." Rarity moaned. "Aagh."

They began thrusting into each others' hips, trying to strike at the others' privates.

"Oh please, oh please . . ." Rarity begged, desperate for release.

"Gah!" Rainbow screamed, aching for the same release.

Rarity reached her arms through the goo, moving smoothly like she was in an aquarium tank, and began to pull on Dash's t-shirt. Dash responded in kind, reaching around Rarity's back and unlacing the straps of her dress. The goo, recognizing their intent, took the removed articles of clothing and spat them onto the ground around the crater. Moving through the goop . . . pool they were in, Dash bit Rarity's breast and suckled.

"Oooh . . . ooh dear, yes!" Rarity shrieked. The relief she felt from this! Rarity hugged Dash tightly, with every intention of reaching her release. There were no words to express the intensity of pleasure she was feeling. It was so . . . bizarre, to think that something as simply as a fluid leaking out of her could feel so amazingly good.

"R-rainbow Dash . . ." Rarity moaned, her body shaking. "Rainbow Dash, I'm . . ."

Dash dismissively waved, as she was beginning to shake too. "Mmm . . . AAH . . . AAA!" She started suckling harder, giving her more of that delicious, aphrodisiac milk, and pleasuring Rarity even _more, _letting their releases happen incredibly quickly.

"AAAAH!"

"AAAAAH"

As soon as they were done shaking from their releases, the tendril lowered them both onto the ground, apparently content. It ebbed away from their bodies, releasing them from its gooey hold, and retracted into the nucleus. The nucleus then began lowering itself into the crater, apparently going off to rest after finishing with them.

But as they laid themselves out on the bare rock, they still didn't feel . . . sated. In fact, as soon as the cool goo was off them, their heat shot up to another level, and the aphrodisiacs, still not quite out of their systems, made them borderline delirious. They were both panting, sweating, tired from their experience . . . and still heavy with all the milk that was in stomachs and breasts. They noticed each other.

Despite how exhausted they were, the effects of the drugs were slowly coaxing them to come closer to each other, to deal with the burning, stinging arousal they were still having.

"Hehheheh!" Rarity chuckled flirtatiously at Dash, coming up with a plan to satisfy this overwhelming urge she was developing. She wanted to - she HAD to take all the milk that was still running loose in her chest and _feed_ it to somebody. "Hey there, sailor!" Rarity trilled at Dash. She curled a lock of her hair around her finger, then drew the hair along her ever-so-slightly inflated breast. "Come here often?"

"Do you?" Dash shot back arrogantly, but Rarity could tell she was on the hook. All that was left was to reel her in . . .

"Why don't you come on over, darling?" Rarity teased at Dash, pushing herself up, offering up a generous view of her cleavage.

Dash's wings flared up. "Don't mind if I do, ma'am!" She eagerly crawled on all fours towards Rarity, and sat down criss-crossed. "Now what?"

Rarity slapped her hands on Dash's cheeks. "Now give me some sugar, sweetie. Mmhp!" Rarity pulled Dash into a passionate, hungry kiss. They hooked their arms around the other and brought themselves closer and closer together until their bosoms touched, at which point they pressed even harder, delighting in the sensation of squishing each others' chests.

"Mmmm . . . mmmmh . . ." Rainbow moaned heavily, like she was having trouble breathing. "Mmh, oh yeah, that's the stuff . . ." The pops of their lips as they separated and readjusted were, for a moment, the only things audible in the cave.

"Say . . ." Dash teased, pulling away. "Ma'am, your chest feels awfully wet, and lemme tell you, I got a weight in my chest something fierce."

"Where are you going with this, sailor?" Rarity chuckled stupidly.

"Well, I think your chest might be a little . . . filthy." Rainbow reached up and gave Rarity's breast a ripe, firm squeeze.

"Oh!"

"I'd be honored to . . . help clean it up." Dash offered, their soft pants and their heavy breathing noticeable.

"My, my, you're certainly an eager one, aren't you?" Rarity chided.

"Is that a no?"

"Ooh, I never said that." Rarity gleefully informed her, raising up to allow Dash more access to her chest.

Rainbow licked her lips in anticipation, then eagerly put her mouth on Rarity's breast, suckling voraciously. They both moaned loudly as the act commenced; Rarity enjoying the sensation of milk leaving her chest, and aroused by the thought of her produce going inside someone. Rainbow just enjoying the taste of Rarity's breast and breast milk.

"Hee-HMM-Hee-HMM-Hee-HMM!" Rainbow went on as she continued suckling like she was in a competition.

_Dear Celestia, it tastes so good!_

Rainbow's suckling continued for awhile, before coming to a complete stop. Rainbow's eyes widened.

"What's wrong, sailor?" Rarity gently inquired, curious to know why she stopped.

"Uh, well . . ." Rainbow pulled and motioned like she was tipping her hat, even though she wasn't wearing one. "I'd be . . . mighty appreciative if you would kindly return the favor of drinking from my chest, ma'am. I . . . seem to be a tad full."

"Done!" Rarity exclaimed. Rainbow went about pulling her t-shirt off. "Oh, but wait . . . I don't want to have to stop just because I'm drinking from you . . . oh! Oh wait, I have an idea! Lay down your side!"

"What?"

"Just trust me, okay?" To make her point, Rarity reached and squeezed the tip of Dash's breast. "This will be great."

"O-kay." Dash whistled, complying with Rarity's demands and lying on her side.

"Now if I just . . . maneuver myself like this . . ." Rarity muttered, propping herself and swinging herself over.

They were now upside-down relative to each other, in the perfect position for them to both reach over and drink from the others' chest. And in a such way that drinking from one wouldn't interfere with the drinking from the other.

"Oh! Clever! Dash complimented.

"Oh course it is, I thought of it." Rarity boasted, before they both leaned their heads forward and suckled the other for all they were worth. It felt fantastic. It felt wonderful. It felt glorious.

It didn't them much long to be done, having suckled nearly every last drop of milk from the other. Realizing they had nothing left to offer, Rarity swung herself back around so she was on equal with Rainbow Dash, they breasts and legs meeting at the exact spot.

"That . . . was . . . fantastic." Dash complimented, sweat running from her head and tiny leftover extracts of milk running down her breasts.

"It was, wasn't it?" Rarity complimented, sweat and milk running down her the same. She placed a hand on Dash's cheek. "We should . . . do this again sometime."

"Yeah . . ." Dash agreed.

Rarity pulled Dash's head in closer, giving her a quick kiss and pressing their exposed chests together. They cuddled heads for a bit before falling asleep, the warm milk of their chests beginning to bleed off onto the other's breasts.

* * *

"Mmmm.." Rarity groaned, waking up and coming to. She pressed her finger against her forehead. "Oh, my head . . ."

"Hmm?" Rainbow Dash responded to the noise, slowly opening her eyes.

The first thing they both realized, was that they were shirtless, their chests were stained with some weird white substance that seemed to have dried, and that they had their arms around the other one's back, like a couple.

"AAAAAH!"

They both screamed, bolted upright, and turned away, using their arms to cover their chests.

"...Rainbow Dash?" Rarity said meekly, sanity somehow restored by the nap.

"...yyyyeaah?" Dash drawled after a moment of silence, wrapping her arms around her chest extra tight to stave away the sense that Rarity – that one of her best friends – had just seen her topless.

"Do you have any explanation for why we are sleeping next to each other, topless, in the middle of a cave out in Celestia-knows-where?"

"Nnnope."

"Hmm." Rarity looked to her left, where she saw the pit, and things started slowly coming back to her. "Oh...that's right, there was this...slime...THING, and it...I think its asleep now. We should get out of here while we still can."

"Don't have to tell me twice..." Rainbow Dash muttered, standing up. She stumbled a bit, as her stomach was full of a thick liquid bouncing around in her insides as she walked, making her uncomfortable...in more ways than one.

"I think I see some clothes over there..." Rarity murmured.

"Yeah...I think I see something over here, too."

Rarity and Rainbow Dash walked away from each other, occasionally taking a paranoid glance over their shoulder at the other to make sure they weren't looking, and picked up the clothes and put them on. Unfortunately, they had been the others' clothes, so Rarity was in Dash's t-shirt, which stretched over her bust and failed to reach her past her midriff, and Dash was in Rarity's dress, which drooped down on her body so far it made a train, what with her smaller size and all.

Turning around to see each other, the first thing Rainbow Dash was snicker at how her t-shirt was wrapped around Rarity's chest so tightly and snugly. "Tight fit over there?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You can crack all the inappropriate jokes you want later." Rarity snapped, trying to retain sense of grace even though her midriff was totally exposed. "We need to get out of here right now, before that _thing_ comes back."

They staggered to their feet and sprinted out of the cave. Occasionally the crystals would catch one of their eyes again, and they would stop and stare before the other slapped them out of it with a good smack to the cheek.

"Aah . . ." Rarity complained once they got of the cave. She and Rainbow rested their hands against the caves' walls, pausing to catch their breath after their brazen sprint. Rarity glanced at the vines, worrying they would activate again, but they seemed content to lie there and let their victims pass.

"Come on, come on . . ." Dash gestured for Rarity to follow as she skipped through the vines like hopscotch.

"I'm coming, I . . . ooogh." Rarity groaned, clutching at her chest. Her center of gravity felt distorted, and she wasn't sure how to react to compensate. "Oh dear . . . I seem to be reeling from the experience. I'm so sorry, Rainbow Dash, I think you might have to carry me . . ."

Rainbow grunted in frustration, but she doubled back and lifted Rarity onto her shoulders. Rainbow dragged Rarity away from the cave and out of the field of vines. Rarity would sometimes groan, and when she could muster the strength, limp to make things proceed quicker. They made it a safe distance away from the plants and out of the Everfree.

"Where do you want to go?" Dash asked, still supporting Rarity. Rarity couldn't her mouth to work, so she pointed in the general direction of her Boutique. "I hope you're feeling well enough to carry yourself when we get there . . ."

Rainbow trudged all the way from the forest entrance to Rarity's home, Rarity's feet dragging along the ground the entire time. Today was not a busy day in Ponyville, so few people were out to notice their predicament, and the few who were out either didn't notice them, or saw them, but didn't know if they should leave the pair alone or offer help. And if they decided to offer help, Rainbow and Rarity were gone by the time they made that decision.

When they finally made it to the Boutique, Rainbow's prayers were answered, and Rarity could stand on her feet. (more of a wobble on them, really, but she could stand!)

"I'll change into something and give you your shirt back." Rarity told Rainbow Dash, turning the doorknob and entering the Boutique. After all, they couldn't just undress and exchange clothing that way. Rainbow followed her inside.

"Hey!" A squeaky voice addressed them. Rarity's candy-haired little sister, Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle came running down the stairs to greet them. "Rarity!"

"Hello, Sweetie Belle." Rarity said as Sweetie to her knees. Rarity bent over and gave her a hug.

"I've been looking for you all day!" Sweetie exclaimed. "Where you have been?"

The honest answer to that question reminded of the awful ordeal she and Rainbow had just experienced. Rarity's eye twitched. "N-nowhere of concern to you, Sweetie." Rarity patted her on the head and withdrew.

"Hey . . ." Sweetie muttered, observing Rainbow. "Isn't that of your dresses? . . . actually, aren't you wearing one of Rainbow Dash's shirts?"

"There was . . . a mix-up." Rarity explained as she snapped a purple dress from a mannikin and slipped into one of the many fitting rooms of her fine establishment.

Inside, Rarity pulled the shirt up over herself, an odd sensation rubbing as the cloth lifted over her chest. It felt painful, like her chest was still raw from their abuse earlier at the tentacles of-of that thing.

"Ugh . . ." Rarity groaned, all too eager to put the purple dress on. Having been the dressmaker who designed it, she knew it would be much softer and easier on her sore flesh than the t-shirt was. Carefully wrapping its silk around herself, Rarity tied a few bows together, and the dress was on. Habit getting the better of her, she folded up Rainbow's t-shirt, even though Rainbow Dash would be putting not a minute after she left the room.

"Rainbow Dash?" Rarity called, stepping out of the room. Dash was playing Pattycakes with Sweetie Belle. "I have something for you."

"Oh!" Dash noticed. "Sorry, kiddo. Gotta deal with this." Dash affectionately rubbed Sweetie's hair before taking her shirt and going into the changing room.

Rarity crossed her arms and laid back against the wall, eying Sweetie as she patiently waited for Rainbow Dash to come back out.

"She seems to like you." Rarity yelled through the door.

"Yeah, well." Dash retorted over the sounds of folding cloth. "What can I say? I'm good with kids . . . dang it, how do you get out of this thing?"

Rarity sighed and rolled her eyes. How was Rainbow able to get in her nice dress, but not out? "You have to-"

"Got it!"

Dash swung the doors of the room open, proudly stepping out back in t-shirt. Rarity's dress was flung over her shoulder like a towel.

"I'll take that back, thank you." Rarity said, holding her hand expectantly. Rainbow chuckled and tossed the dress into her hand.

"I'll . . . see ya around, I guess." Rainbow mumbled, headed for the door. She put her hand on her chest rubbing it up and down like it was itchy and needed a scratch.

"Hmm." Rarity narrowed eyes as Dash left, turning to her room to put the white dress in its appropriate place. Just as she was climbing the stairs, though, Rarity noticed her sister out the corner of her eye. Sweetie Belle was slumped on the floor, hands over her cheeks. She seemed so downcast.

Of course . . . Rarity realized. Dash wasn't going to be there to play with her, and normally with nothing to occupy herself, Rarity would go about doing fashionable, high society things with nary giving Sweetie Belle a second thought.

"Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked, just as Rainbow Dash put her hand on the doorknob.

Dash turned her head. "Yeah?"

"Would you mind staying and keeping Sweetie Belle some company?" Rarity asked, resting her arms on the stair guard. "After our . . . adventure, today, I would very much like to go to bed."

Rainbow halted for a moment. She looked at Sweetie Belle, who was looking back at her hopefully.

"Yeah." Dash answered after a moment. "Yeah, I think I can do that."

Rarity smiled as Dash approached Sweetie and got down on the floor with her. Her sister was in good hands, Rarity was sure.

Rarity climbed her way up the rest of the stairs, one hand sliding across the rail, the other holding her dress. She made her way to her room, and went to her closet, carefully laying her white dress on the shelf in there.

Closing her closet door, Rarity turned and collapsed against it, ruminating on the events inside the cave. She'd been putting on a brave face for Dash and Sweetie, but in truth, what happened in there disgusted her. It upset her. How would Sweetie Belle feel, knowing her sister, who she always looked up to as strong and intelligent . . . had been violated? How would their friends react if they found out about it?

_Not in any good way,_ Rarity thought.

And Rainbow Dash . . . how was she faring? Was she traumatized, and just masking it? Or was she just doing her best to forget it and move on?

What the _Pony Hell _**was** that thing, anyhow?

These were the questions Rarity asked herself as she put a hand over her head. She wiped her away her tears and shushed her quiet cries before taking a long walk towards her bed. Normally, she would gracefully place herself under the covers, moving so elegantly that it would seem, except for the bump of her body, that the covers hadn't been disturbed at all.

But today, she just wanted to collapse. So she spread her arms and fell forwards, landing on her bed with a thump. She managed to get her head into her pillow, just enough for it to soak up her tears as she tried to force herself to sleep.

* * *

When Rarity woke up the next morning, she took in a deep breath. Nothing like a good night's sleep to overcome being force-fed by goo-tendrils. Rolling over, she saw it was early in the morning. The first thought that crossed her mind was to get out of her bed and take a shower.

Lifting her legs up, Rarity tossed them over the edge of the bed, using their momentum to carry herself off the mattress.

Getting to her bathroom and into her bathrobe – a simple, pure-white bathroom with pink trim – Rarity reached and turned the faucet, letting the water run so it would heat up.

As she waited, Rarity turned to her bathroom mirror. She tilted her head, not sure she was seeing accurately.

Her breasts were bulging through her robe. Now, she had big breasts, yes, but they looked . . . larger, somehow. Could breasts grow? Rarity knew they developed through puberty, but she also thought they _stopped_ once the awkward teenage years were done.

Curious overcoming her, Rarity undid the lace of her robe and let it fall to the ground, revealing her breasts to the mirror. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind now; they were bigger. Before, they just protruded a bit, but now they protruded significantly _and_ spilled out over her sides.

"Hmm." Rarity murmured, brushing it aside and stepping into the shower. "Aaah . . ." The steaming, hot water felt utterly divine as it poured all over her body.

"That feels so much better . . ." Rarity moaned to herself, closing her eyes and reveling in the liquid and steam. "Mmmh . . . mmmh . . . _mmmph_." on her third moan, Rarity's eyes shot open. For her to moan in the shower was not odd, but that had been a sexual moan. Something was stimulating her.

She looked down at her "improved" chest, where the water was making it glisten. "Hmm . . ."

Taking a gamble in the hopes it would explain things, Rarity puffed her chest out for the water to hit. The pounding force of the shower head felt incredibly good against her sensitive bust.

"Aah!" Rarity yelped, not expecting such a pleasure. "Oooh-OOH!" She yelped again, feeling an unbelievable surge as . . . something happened.

She retracted, moving her chest from the rushing water and placing an arm over her bust. "What . . ."

Rarity looked down, and was flabbergasted at what she saw.

Her breasts were leaking droplets of a pure-white liquid . . .

Faced with this startling development, Rarity decided to forgo the shower in favor of finding a way to get the milk out of her chest so it would stop weighing her down. She decided the best way to do it was to get out of the tub, and press her breasts over the sink, using her arm to squeeze the milk out. As she stood there, bent over and working her breasts like an Amish churning butter, Rarity sighed.

_So this is what I've been reduced to . . ._ Rarity rued in her head. _Squeezing milk out of my own damn chest into my bathroom sink . . ._

There was a knock on the door. "Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked from the other side. "Are you all right? You've been in there an awful long time . . ."

Rarity panicked. "I'm, uh, I'm fine, Sweetie Belle!"

"Do-do I need to come in?" Sweetie asked. Rarity heard the doorknob. Rarity blanched. Sweetie Belle could not see her shirtless, let alone _draining breast milk into the sink!_

"Sweetie Belle, under no circumstances are you to come in until I say otherwise!" Rarity growled. "Is that clear!?" A bit harsh, perhaps, but what options she did have?

"Oh . . ." Sweetie sounded disappointed, obviously upset by Rarity's raised voice. "Okay . . . I'll leave then . . ."

Rarity heard Sweetie's tiny footsteps as she walked away from the bathroom. Rarity sighed. She really dodged a bullet there. With another frustrated sigh of tiredness, Rarity resumed squeezing herself.

After a long ten minutes or so, Rarity's breasts started to reduce in size. She felt a little relieved at that. At least after doing this, she could still pass on as normal to her social cliques.

_There has GOT to be a more efficient way of doing this . . ._ Rarity ruminated as the long process continued.

"Okay!" Rarity announced when she had finally finished both her shower and her draining, stepping out of the bathroom. "Sweetie Belle? Sweetie Belle! I'm out of the shower now, it's all right! I'm sorry I yelled at you! . . . Sweetie Belle? Are you all right?"

"I'm downstairs!" Sweetie answered.

Rarity rushed to the lower level of the building, concerns about robbers taking Sweetie hostage or other harmful scenarios rushing through her mind. Thankfully, Sweetie Belle was fine, thought she did seem a little confused.

"What's wrong, Sweetie Belle?"

"Uh . . ." Sweetie Belle pointed at the door. "Rainbow Dash is asking to come in."

"What?" Rarity exclaimed. She made haste towards the door. "What possible reason could Rainbow Dash have for visiting today?" Rarity swung the door open.

"Hey." Dash greeted. "Uh, could I come in?" She tapped her fingers nervously together.

"But of course, darling!" Rarity answered, moving aside. "Whatever for, though, I must ask?"

"Oh, nothing . . . just . . . stopping by. Just . . . wanted to make sure you were okay after . . . yesterday." Dash answered solemnly.

Rarity bit her lip, but attempted to maintain an air of normalcy. "Well, since you're here, would you mind taking Sweetie Belle to school?"

"It's okay!" Sweetie Belle squeaked as she bolted out the door, waving at Dash. "Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are waiting for me!" Rarity couldn't make them out, but as Rainbow moved to let Sweetie pass, she did the silhouettes of two girls around Sweetie's age, and that was good enough for her.

"Whew!" Rarity wiped her brow with back of her palm. "That was an easy out! . . . come along, Rainbow Dash." Rarity gestured with her finger at Dash to follow. "There's something I wish to discuss with you . . ."

"Um, all right."

Rainbow followed as Rarity poured a pink liquid from a dark green bottle into round glasses.

"Ooh!" Rainbow squealed. "Champagne! Fancy."

"Come." Rarity patted the stool next to her as she sat down at the counter. It was like an approximation of a bar. "Sit."

Rainbow did, sitting down next to Rarity. They both took a shot of the alcoholic beverage, hoping it would calm their nerves.

"So!" Rainbow gasped loudly as she unceremoniously slammed her cup on the table. "What's on your mind?"

"Careful with that, darling, it's glass." Rarity chided. She looked down shamefully at her chest. "Well, do you recall yesterday where that goo tentacle thing made us produce milk and then fed it to each other?"

"Noo." Dash said dryly. "Totally slipped my mind."

"Well, I was in the shower this morning . . ." Rarity explained. "And . . . I noticed my breasts had somehow gotten larger. I ran the water over my breasts and . . . milk started to come out and, well, to make a long story short, I spent the whole morning with my chest over the sink squeezing myself like a lemon. Eventually my chest emptied and shrunk back to normal." Rarity rested her elbows on the table, then cupped her face. She sighed. "Whatever am I going to do? Pouring it over the sink was terribly inefficient . . ."

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "I'm sorry, Rarity, I don't know . . ."

Rarity rubbed her temples sorely, trying to come up with a solution when a loud gurgle sounded out form her. "AAAH!" She shoved her wine glass to the side, causing it to spill. And she crashed down on the table, clutching her head in pain.

"Rarity!?" Dash shrieked, leaping from her stool. "Are you all right!? What's wrong!?"

* * *

**Author's Notes for "Slime"**

**This is, by far, my most sexually explicit work yet.**

**This is intended as a prequel to my other story, "A Poison Most Intimate."**

**And ORIGINALLY, I had written as a one-shot, and it would go into my OTHER other story of "A Poison Most Intimate: What If" but then this thing got HUGE, so I made it its own thing and split it into chapter.**

**'Cause ain't no way I'm releasing a 30000-40000 Word SINGLE CHAPTER.**

**But if the pacing seems more suited to a one-shot, keep that in mind.**

**. . . also, I'm . . . _sorry_ about the goo-breast. Okay?**

**Also, in case fans of my M-rated works haven't heard the news, I intend to retire from writing Pony Fanfic at the end of this year so I can work on my original novels! Which will be much less explicit!**


	2. Seizure

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony is the properties of Hasbro. This is a non-profit work made by an independent contractor outside of the official company's notice intended for non-profit entertainment and speculative purposes only.**

**Darkryt Orbinautz presents...**

******Unto This White Poison**

******Chapter 2**

******Seizure**

* * *

"Rarity!?" Dash shrieked, leaping from her stool. "Are you all right!? What's wrong!?"

"Aaarg . . ." Rarity groaned. She reached under the table and felt her breast, as it seemed to the source of her discomfort. She got a noise sounding in the back of her head, like her brain had been submerged into boiling water that was somehow cold.

"The milk . . . " Rarity groaned. "My- my chest is refilling, and the milk wants to come out."

Rainbow Dash made a face of confusion, curiosity, and disgust.

"Oof." Rainbow Dash exclaimed, looking out the window spaciously, not sure what to do.

Rarity sniffed. If it was just the milk telling her to feed with it, it wouldn't be so bad, but it seemed to be explicitly telling her to do it in a sexual fashion. "I just don't know what to do..."

Rainbow clenched her fist. She turned to Rarity with an uncertain expression on her face.

"I...could..."

"Could what?" Rarity asked.

"I could drink you." Rainbow offered uncertainly.

"What!? Darling, I love you as much as any of my friends, but having you nurse me is simply out of the question!"

"Why not?" Rainbow asked, sounding defensive. "I mean...I did it already, didn't I?"

Rarity wanted to argue with her, but Rainbow had a point. After what happened with that slime thing in the cave, there was no reason Rainbow Dash couldn't drink her again.

"...All right." Rarity conceded, pushing herself up out of her chair.

"Really?" Rainbow asked, not believing that Rarity would admit defeat that easily.

"Yes, really. Come on." Rarity turned away from the counter and started walking towards the stairs. "Let's go into my room and lock the door. That way, Sweetie Belle won't find us in the middle of it."

"All right!" Rainbow cried enthusiastically, hopping from her her chair to follow Rarity. Rarity turned around and glared at her.

"You seem a bit enthusiastic about getting to drink me." Rarity said in a soft, curious but accusing tone.

Rainbow Dash, seeing what Rarity was implying, was quick to defend herself. "I-I'm just eager to help out of my friends! Loyalty and all, right?"

"Hmm..." Rarity didn't look like she believed that, if the way her thin eyes were getting thinner were anything to go by.

"I..." Rainbow stuttered, nervously putting one arm behind her back. "I just want to protect you."

Rarity raised an eyebrow. "Protect me? From what?"

"...Men."

"Men?"

"No, no, not...not just "men" in general, I mean like, jerks and pigs who'd have a one-night stand with you, and then completely forget you exist." Rainbow explained, her magenta eyes brimming with concern. "If you have to have someone drinking out of your chest, I just want to be sure its someone you trust over someone you don't even know."

Rainbow Dash grabbed Rarity's hand and curled her fingers around it, lifting it up to her chest.

"I mean, you do trust me...don't you?"

"Yes." Rarity said, her voice breaking ever so slightly. She put her hand to her chin. "Yes, I do trust you...Rainbow Dash, I'm touched. I can't believe you put that much thought into this."

"What can I say? I'm a giver."

Rarity huffed. "You realize for this task, I will require you to be a taker?"

They shared a good laugh at that, before Rarity interrupted it by groaning and clutching her arm around her breasts.

"Oooh...let's hurry along. This stuff is practically screaming at me to let it out."

Rarity dragged Rainbow Dash by the hand to her bedroom, where she made sure to lock the door before swinging her arm and throwing Rainbow Dash onto the bed.

"Ooh. Like it rough, do we?" Dash squealed teasingly.

Blood start rushing to Rarity's cheeks. "What? No! I just want to get this over with, that's all."

Rarity climbed onto her bed, sitting closer to the pillow while Rainbow Dash laid nearer to the foot of the bed. Rarity tossed her legs over the side while Rainbow Dash sat on her knees. Reluctantly, Rarity started pulling down the top of her dress.

"Come on." Rainbow teased, smirking deviously. "Take it all off. I can't drink through your shirt, you know."

"Keep up the smugness, darling, and you won't drink at all." Rarity snapped, fed up with how Rainbow's teasing. They were only doing this because there was no better alternative, not because they secretly had feelings for each other or any tripe like that!

"We're not doing this because we love each other, understand?" Rarity grilled Dash while she began to pull her dress down all the way. "We're doing this because I have to. You're..."

Rainbow shrugged. "Medicating you?"

Rarity tilted her head while the last fibers of her dress finally fell down and reveal her breasts. "Yes...that's a good word for it. Medicating."

Rainbow Dash reached her hand up at Rarity's bosom, approaching slowly to make sure she had permission.

"What are you waiting for?" Rarity snapped. "What, taking off my top wasn't permission enough?"

"Right. Sorry, just...doing while we on the drugs from a slime-thing is one thing, but doing it willingly is another." Rainbow Dash reached up and grabbed both of Rarity's breasts on the sides. Rainbow Dash squeezed brought them together and squeezed firmly, but gently.

"Ooh!" Rarity squealed in delight, momentarily distracted.

Rainbow Dash smirked, before taking her hand off Rarity's left side and shoving her hand into the center of her cleavage, then squeezing her right breast with both hands.

Rarity let out another squeal, prompting Rainbow Dash to chuckle, but Rarity was not amused.

"What did I say?" Rarity growled, frowning profusely.

"Whaaat?" Rainbow Dash trilled, feigning innocence. "I'm just trying to make sure it comes out!"

Rarity simply glared. "Stop with the foreplay and put your lips on it, or get out."

"Okay, okay..." Dash consented and took in a deep breath before ducking down and putting her mouth on Rainbow's breast. She started suckling, like Rarity had been wanting her to.

"MMPH...oh...yes, that's it, like that..." Rarity muttered quietly, half-closing her eyes.

Rainbow Dash stopped briefly and looked up. "You say something?"

"N-no." Rarity insisted, her blush coming back in full force. "K-keep drinking."

"All right." Rainbow Dash resumed suckling, slowly teasing the milk out.

They laid there on the bed in silence for a few moments, the only noise in the room being the soft sound of Rainbow nursing Rarity's teat. But then slowly, Rarity began to hear another sound that was increasing in volume. It sounded like pleasured moaning.

Rarity did a double-take, looking at the door and then at the window for the source of the sound. There wasn't any shadows under her door, and her room was on the second floor, so someone wouldn't have gone through the serious nessecary hoops to spy on them through the window.

Then Rarity looked down at Rainbow Dash, whose hair was falling down the sides of her face, and she looked like she was starting to tire out.

"Rainbow Dash?" Rarity squeaked gently, worrying about her friend. "Are you all right?"

Rainbow Dash pulled away and took in a deep heavy breath, her chest rising and failing. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine...I just..." there was a small leak of milk going down her cheek, which she used her arm to wipe off. "I just..." Rainbow raised her arm to her lips and licked the drips off it. "I really underestimated how good this stuff would taste. You should try it."

Rarity stared, unamused, with a stony expression. "Rainbow Dash, forgive me if I'm unwilling to try drinking something that came out of my own breast."

"Right..." Rainbow Dash looked down. Rarity's worry continued to grow, as Rainbow Dash looked genuinely tired and ragged.

"Here..." Rainbow Dash said, pulling herself up and beginning to pull up her shirt.

"Rainbow Dash!?" Rarity shrieked, pulling her legs up protectively while she put on her biggest blush yet. "What are you doing!?"

"I..." Rainbow stuttered. "I just thought maybe, if you started licking me, you might be able to get some...you know...that didn't come from your own chest."

"W-w-well, stop it!" Rarity stuttered. "I will do no such thing!" Rarity crossed her arms. "Now quit pulling your shirt up and resume drinking, please!"

"All right, all right...I'm sorry." Rainbow Dash let go out of her shirt, allowing to fall back down over her stomach, before hazily swinging herself forward to bite around Rarity's breast.

Rarity tilted her head, looking at Dash curiously. "Are you sure you're all right, Rainbow Dash? You seem...tired."

"Yeah, yeah, it's just..." Rainbow waved her hand to dismiss Rarity's concern, though she closed her eyes like she wanted to take a nap. "Your milk tastes really good..."

Rarity blushed again, slightly less than when Rainbow tried to undress. "I...I'm not sure whether to be disgusted or flattered."

"Mmm...mmmm...MMM..." Rainbow moaned, eyes closed, rocking her head to and fro.

"Maybe we should stop..." Rarity delicately suggested, only for Rainbow snap her lips around Rarity's breasts and begin suckling voraciously. Hungrily. Greedily.

"MMMM!" Rainbow Dash kept moaning, eventually pulling her knees and scooting so that her body was closer to the source of all that creamy, delicious milk. If Rarity's ears weren't failing, she could sworn she heard Rainbow Dash moan out "So good!" amidst her stream of otherwise indecipherable noises.

Rarity, despite still blushing, smiled lightly. Rainbow Dash's nursing of her was beginning to feel really good.

_Isn't that sweet?_ Rarity thought to herself, _she has no problem drinking this awful product from my chest. Surely, that's indicative of something...no, no, what am I saying? Its just to...medicate, yes, that's, only to medicate, that's all..._

But despite how many times she told herself it was just to medicate, Rarity started enjoying the feeling of Dash's lips on her, desperately working to empty her ample bosom of fluids...

"Ooooohh..." Rarity moaned and wrapped her arm around Rainbow Dash's back, seductively running her fingers along it to encourage Rainbow Dash to keep drinking. "Yes, darling, that's it...just keep drinking." Rarity didn't pay attention what she was saying, just so long as it motivated Rainbow Dash to keep drinking until there wasn't anything left.

"Haaa-aaaaah . . ." Rarity breathed out, her body relaxing slightly. "Okay, Rainbow Dash . . . that's enough. You can stop now."

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and looked up at Rarity with dewy, pleading eyes. Rarity was confused, but she steeled herself; this was something being done of necessity for it, not want of it.

"Mm . . . urgh . . ." Rainbow groaned as she pulled away, sitting upright. She trailed her hand down her stomach, which looked slightly distended.

Rarity pulled her top over herself and folded it around her chest, rather protectively. She turned her nose up in the air, trying to recover from the feeling of being exposed. "Hmph." Rarity turned her legs over and hopped off the bed. She began losing the attitude when she noticed that Rainbow Dash was struggling.

"Are you all right, darling?"

"I'm . . ." Rainbow groaned, still looking like she wanted a nap. "I'm fine . . . just a little . . . full, that's all. Ooohg . . ." Rainbow Dash wobbled a little, before she fell backwards on the bed.

"Here . . ." Rarity offered, going around and wrapping Rainbow's arms around her shoulders, picking Dash up and carrying her, just as Dash had done for herself yesterday. "Let me help you out . . ."

"I'm fine, Rarity . . ." Dash continued to insist, even as Rarity had to carry her out the door. Dash, despite her insistence that she was fine, didn't even try to walk, or stumble, or even stagger.

"Hey, Rarity!" Sweetie Belle squeaked, returned from school and somehow knowing their location the way helicopter parents always know the location of their child. "Ooh . . . hey, Rainbow Dash doesn't look so good. Is she okay?"

"I'm fine . . ." Rainbow spat, even though she hadn't moved on her own in minutes.

"She's not fine." Rarity told Sweetie Belle. "But I'm going to take good care of her, okay? Don't you worry your pretty little head. Now, what can I do for you, darling?"

"Okay . . ." Sweetie answered uncertainly, still looking at Rainbow Dash. "Anyways, Scootaloo asked me about this thing called the milk challenge?"

Rarity's eye twitched. That couldn't have been a coincidence, could it? That Scootaloo was asking around about a "milk challenge" just as Rarity was beginning to develop . . . problems?"

"What, pray tell, is "the milk challenge?" Rarity growled, partly because she was suspicious about Scootaloo, partly because she didn't know what it would entail Sweetie Belle doing.

"It's a . . . dare." Rainbow groaned. "Try to chug an entire gallon of milk in one go . . . did it in high school . . . vomited for days after I finished."

"I see." Rarity said with a hint of leeriness. "Very well. Sweetie Belle, under no circumstances are you to partake in this ridiculous challenge! And tell Scootaloo she's not allowed to either!"

"Okay . . ." Sweetie Belle, sounding disheartened. "I'll tell her . . . but I don't think she'll listen. Twist dared her . . ."

"She'll . . . listen." Dash said, still lethargic on Rarity's shoulders. "Tell her . . . Rainbow Dash forbids it. That will get her attention . . ."

"Right! She always listens to you!" Sweetie Belle gave them a great, big thumbs-up before running down the stairs.

Rarity began to grind her teeth. "I find it hard to believe it's a coincidence that, just as we finish our . . . medication, Sweetie Belle comes in asking about a "milk challenge."" Rarity growled, still dragging Dash along. "I mean, what are the odds!?"

"It's a . . . coincidence." Rainbow said. "Trust me . . . it's just a bunch of kids who don't know any better goofing around . . . it's a coincidence."

"Hmm." Rarity wasn't convinced, but there were other issues making their way into her mind. "Wait, did you say a gallon of milk? A whole gallon?"

"Yeah . . .? Why?"

Rarity pursed her lips, the gears of her mind grinding together to print out a plan. "How much of . . . my milk would you say you drank, if you had to guess?"

"I don't know!" Rainbow groaned, moving her hand onto her forehead in exasperation of Rarity's questions. She looked like a sloth, the way she was moving at a glacier's pace. "A lot?"

"I have an idea." Rarity said. She rushed into her bathroom, where she shut the door and locked it. She then lifted Rainbow off her shoulders and sat her down on the edge of the bathtub.

"Rarity?" Dash questioned through her practically closed eyes. "W-what's going on? What are you doing?"

"Forgive me, Rainbow Dash." Rarity said, fiddling with and removing her top again. "But it's for your own good. All that milk in you has made you lethargic, so I'm hoping . . . "

"Hoping what?" Rainbow asked, before Rarity bent over and shoved her breast into Rainbow's mouth. Rainbow snapped to attention instantly, her hands automatically lifting to cup Rarity's breasts as she began suckling and moaning again.

"Mm, mmm, mmm, MMH!" Rainbow moaned, suckling Rarity for her delicious, delicious milk. "MMH! MMMM . . . uhh?" Dash made a moan not of pleasure, but of confusion. Her cheeks bulged out like a balloon. Like a flash of lightning, Rarity pushed Dash off, then twisted her around and forced the poor pegasus into a crouch over the toilet as she vomited.

"BLEAURGH!"

Rarity watched with guilt as Rainbow emptied her stomach contents into the porcelain bowl. Rainbow crouched and hugged the toilet tightly.

"Liquids tend to make the body tired, you see." Rarity quoted like a sage as Rainbow continued to heave. "So I figured the reason you were suddenly so tired was because of the milk. After hearing about the challenge. I figured the best thing to do would be to . . . induce vomiting in you, so you could toss that . . . bodily garbage away." Rainbow stopped vomiting. "Was I wrong? Do you feel better?"

Rainbow lifted herself up to look at Rarity with a smiling face. "Do _you_ feel better?"

Rarity frowned. "Don't try to this around. Are you all right? Did you get it all?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine . . ." Rainbow stood up, demonstrating that Rarity's plan had worked. "I didn't get any on my face, did I?" Without waiting for an answer, Rainbow went over the sink and turned the cold water on. She splashed it onto her face, rubbing for any trace of heaving, then let the water run over her hands before turning the water off.

"Am I good?" Rainbow asked, turning around and showing Rarity both her cheeks.

"You're good, darling." Rarity assured her with a light smile, resting her hands on the tub. "You're fine."

"Um . . . so . . . thanks for making me throw up, I guess." Rainbow said, resting her hands on the sink bowl. Rarity chuckled. "But, if you're just going to make me throw it up anyway, wouldn't it better to drain the milk off in the sink like you did this morning?"

"It probably would." Rarity admitted. "But you don't understand, Rainbow Dash . . . that-that feeling I got . . . it was like an itch." Rarity clutched at her breasts nervously. "An itch I just had to scratch." Rarity got up and turned towards the door. "But I think we're done for the day." She put her hand on the doorknob and pulled it open.

"After you."

"Heh. Thanks." Rainbow Dash took up the offer and made her way out of the room.

"Soo . . . " Dash whistled as Rarity exited the bathroom and shut the door behind her. "Got any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not particularly. Why?"

"Just wondering. Thought we could maybe, you know, hang out. Rent a movie, order something?"

"Rainbow Dash, are you asking me on a date?"

"N-no! I was just . . . you know, wondering! Is that so wrong!?"

"All right, all right, don't be so upset, darling! I was merely teasing. Although . . ." Rarity turned her head, wistfully in thought.

"Although what?" Dash asked.

Rarity waved her hand. "It's nothing. You go on ahead, darling."

"Okay . . ." Dash said, stuffing her hands into her pockets. As Dash went down the stairs, Rarity couldn't help but feel that she sounded . . . almost disappointed at the fact Rarity had nothing for her to do tomorrow.

"Oh well." Rarity shrugged it off. "I'll make it up to her somehow."

The next day, Rarity decided to take a trip to the west side of town. There was an society for first-time mothers there, where experienced mothers and nannies taught struggling first-time mothers how to deal with the ins and outs of their first child and pregnancies. "It gets easier after the first!" was their motto. They offered advice, and even some materials, like the occasional donated clothes, and bottles of formula.

Rarity made her way there. It was a round, bulbous building painted bright pink. It almost looked like a heart from some angles. There was a door in the center, and a curtained window to the left of the door where women could knock and ask for advice without having to come in.

"Hello?" Rarity tapped on the window. The curtain instantly rolled up, revealing a sprightly girl with blonde in a braid.

The blonde rested her elbow on the windowsill. "Yes? How can I help you?" She seemed eager to please.

"Um, yes." Rarity answered with uncertainly. "I have a few questions about, um . . ."

"About?" The blonde encouraged. "Come on, this is a center for aspiring mothers. Be honest, or we can't help you."

"About breastfeeding." Rarity admitted, putting her hand over her head.

"Okay." The woman said as soothingly as possible. She offered Rarity her hand. "What do you need to know?"

"Well, um . . ." Rarity was mildly encouraged by the blonde's encouragement. "Is there a way to make it go faster?" Rarity paused, realizing she was asking for advice about breastfeeding an adult from a motherly advice clinic, who surely would have only specialized in infants.

"I don't know, myself." The woman said. "But if you try to force to go faster, you might have the baby choke."

Rarity blinked slowly. "Yes . . . well, another thing. Is it possible to . . . overproduce?"

The woman blinked herself. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when do you . . . know something's wrong, and you're making too much?"

The woman blinked. "I don't understand. Too much milk?"

"Yes."

"I've never heard of that before."

"Hmm. Very well . . ." Rarity turned her gaze askew from her, beginning to wonder how much point there really was in her coming here. "Back to "making if faster", is there some sort of way to get rid of it . . . um, while the baby's elsewhere, but its weighing you down?"

The woman stared confusedly, then she smirked like she knew something Rarity didn't.

"What?" Rarity inquired. "What is it?"

The woman continued smiling. "This isn't for a baby, is it?"

Rarity blushed. "Wh-what!? What makes you think that!?"

"You're being very reluctant, and your questions don't entirely make a lot of sense about breastfeeding a baby. All of which leads me to believe you're not really feeding a baby, you're feeding an adult."

"That's-that's ridiculous!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Hey, hey." The woman tried to assure her. "It's okay. A lot of people engage in it this sort of thing with their romantic partners!"

"What-? No! . . . NO!" Rarity insisted. "This-this conversation is over!" Rarity crossed her arms as she trotted away from the window. Behind her, the curtain went back down.

* * *

Rarity came back to her house in an entirely bad mood. First that gooey thing in the cave makes her and Rainbow Dash drink each other, and Dash continued to do so the day after, because Rarity felt the need to. And now the only person who she could imagine might have advice on the subject insisted she and Dash were in a romantic relationship! They weren't! The drinking yesterday was only because Rarity _needed_ it! It wasn't like she had a choice in the matter! She didn't enjoy it!

. . . well, okay, she did enjoy it, but . . . only a little bit. Rainbow Dash had her mouth directly on an erogenous zone. Rarity would have to be numb or extremely lost in thought to not take _some_ pleasure from it. But – but she only took as much as biology demanded!

Rarity sighed, placing a palm over her head. She meandered her way into her living room and dropped onto her couch.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was at her job In the weather factory. In Equestria, those gifted with the ability to fly were also gifted with the magical ability to control the weather. They were thus charged with maintaining the weather, using their magics to control the air and flow of storms and blizzards, doling out the appropriate weather for the season.

Rainbow Dash was particularly high-ranking in the weather facility she worked at. It was to the bafflement of most, as Rainbow Dash was lazy, irreverent, and only just barely made it to work on time, and was the first to bail if something more interesting caught her eye. But despite her poor attendance record, she was a hard worker who did the jobs she was assigned.

Today, their bosses had tasked the pegasi with creating a light fog for the evening. Rainbow Dash was saddled with Ditzy Doo and a few others for partners. Ditzy Doo was only really notable for her permanent cross-eye look, blonde hair, and bubbly personality.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" Ditzy said with a grin as they approached the treadmill that would be puffing out clouds. "How are you doing?"

"Good, good . . ." Rainbow Dash answered, glancing downwards. "How's your kid?"

"Oh, Dinky? She's fine. Just got her report card back. Good grades! Good grades!" Ditzy parroted herself.

The treadmill whirred to life, beginning to wheel out clouds. The employees went to work, patting the clouds down with their hands and spreading them out as they passed them.

Rainbow Dash worked diligently as the rest of them, but after patting a few of them down, she felt dizzy. She stopped and put her arm over her forehead.

"You okay, Rainbow Dash?" Ditzy asked, noticing.

"Yeah . . ." Dash fibbed. "I'm fine, I'm fine . . ." She went back to work, but she hadn't finished more than a dozen clouds before her vision began blurring.

"Urrgh . . ." Dash groaned, putting her hands on her forehead.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ditzy asked kindly. "Maybe you should take sick leave, so we don't come down with whatever you've got."

"You're not gonna come down with "whatever I've got!"" Dash snapped at her, even as her vision went from blurry to incomprehensible. "Uuurggh . . . oooogh!" Dash let out a groan of pain. Without a word, she turned around and hurried out the door.

Her coworkers stared in shock. It was usual for Dash to leave randomly in the middle of the work day, but never so . . . urgently.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Ditzy tried to assure her coworkers. "She'll be back in a few days, just like she always is. You'll see!"

Rainbow Dash jumped off the cloud the weather facility was magically suspended on, and spread her wings to descend gracefully down. As she lightly brushed the ground, she thought it was a miracle she managed to avoid injuring herself. Blindly grasping the darkness, pained moans escaping her lips, she staggered her way around town until she felt the smooth edge of the building she was looking for: Carousel Boutique.

Stumbling her way around, Rainbow Dash gripped the side of the building, scooting to the side until she felt the glass of the door. Without a care or second thought, she flung it open and ran inside.

"Rainbow Dash!?" She heard both Rarity's and Sweetie Belle's voice exclaim. "What are you doing here?" Rarity asked.

Sweetie Belle had come into the room, sensing Rarity's woe from earlier, and came in with the intention of cheering her sister up. Sweetie Belle had just been in the midst of trying to serve lemonade with Rainbow Dash charged into the room.

Rainbow Dash said nothing, merely standing there and huffing like a bull waiting to charge. Rarity pushed herself up and gingerly approached Rainbow Dash, putting her arms on the pegasus' shoulders to steady her shaking.

"Now, tell me what's wrong." Rarity said when she was sure she had Dash steady.

Dash instantly shot her head out and reached for Rarity's breasts, groping her, feeling the wonderfully soft tissue beneath her fingers.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity yelped in appall, a furious red line appearing across her cheeks. She struggled to get Dash off, but Dash only reapplied her grip every time Rarity moved it. "Not in front of Sweetie Belle!" Rarity turned to her sister. "Sweetie Belle, go to your room 'til I say otherwise!"

It was clear from her confused expression that Sweetie Belle wanted to stay and watch, in the hopes she might learn the meaning of the strange things Rainbow Dash was doing. But she didn't want to argue with Rarity, and she left the room, glass of lemonade splashing in her hand.

"Now, what has gotten into you!?" Rarity demanded, finally shoving both of Rainbow's grasping arms off her. Rainbow dived down, trying to stuff her head down Rarity's top.

"What has gotten into you!?" Rarity repeated.

Rainbow Dash stopped her invasion of Rarity's privacy, turning to look up at Rarity with one of the most pitiful expressions Rarity had seen in recent memory. "Muh . . . muh . . ." Rainbow Dash moaned, reaching her hand up and lightly tapping the side of Rarity's breast.

"Ooh . . ." Rarity cooed in understanding. "You poor darling. How did this happen to you? I suppose that can wait. Come on." Rarity wrapped her arms around Rainbow Dash and guided the suffering pegasus to the couch. "Let's get some milk in you." Rarity, willingness to help her friends overcoming her shyness at exposing her body, quickly slipped her top off. Rarity laid back on the couch, bringing Rainbow Dash on top of her. Rainbow Dash, somehow sensing her relief was near, swept her hand along Rarity's form until it found the squishy mass of her chest. Dash lowered her mouth on Rarity's breast and began suckling. Rarity was too focused on the obvious suffering her friend was in to take much enjoyment from the experience.

"Aaah . . ." Rainbow sighed when she was done, pulling away from Rarity.

"Now," Rarity said pleasantly, "would you care to explain why you were so desperate for my milk that you were willing to grope me in front of Sweetie Belle!?"

"Oh man!" Rainbow cried out. "I did that? Oh, Rarity, I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to . . ."

"What happened, Rainbow Dash?"

"I . . ." Dash stuttered. "I don't know. I was at work . . . I was working fog today at the weather factory, then my eyes got a little blurry . . . and then, before I knew it, I was rushing out of the building. All I could think about was . . ." Rainbow shirked and blushed. "Was getting some of your milk."

Rarity raised an eyebrow. She began to ponder what that might mean. So lost in thought was she didn't Rainbow's hand reach up and rub her breast lightly.

"Ooh!" Rarity bolted upright, looking down at her chest. She gave Rainbow Dash a furtive look.

"Sorry." Dash said with a cocky, yet apologetic grin. "Couldn't help myself."

"Really?" Rarity asked dubiously.

"Well . . . you have to admit they are kind of big . . . and squishy . . . and . . ." Rainbow's eyes seemed to lose focus, and she squeezed Rarity's breast again. "Full of delicious mi-"

"Rarity!?" Sweetie Belle's high-pitched raised voice squealed from upstairs. "Can I come out now!?"

"Just a few more minutes, darling! Soon! I promise!" Rarity shouted back.

"Oooh!" Sweetie Belle groaned.

Rarity began to slid her dress back over her chest, but Rainbow objected.

"No!" Rainbow shouted, putting both her hands on Rarity's chest. Rarity raised her eyebrow, clearly not amused. "I . . . I mean . . . could I have some more before you zip up? Please?" Rainbow removed her hands and put them together in pleading. "Please, please, please?"

Rarity was perturbed. "Rainbow Dash! It's- It's not like you to beg!"

"I know." Rainbow whined. "But . . ." She turned away, then turned back to Rarity with a smile. "It's not my fault you're such a . . . magnificent milk machine."

Rarity wasn't sure whether she should laugh, be proud of herself, or scold Rainbow Dash for that description.

"Please?" Rainbow pleaded one last time.

Rarity was about to answer yes, when a thought struck her. "Say, didn't you say your version went blurry?"

"Yeah?"

"And then all you could think about was getting to me and my milk?"

"Uh-huh . . . where are you going with this?"

"Rainbow Dash . . . I'm not sure how to put this." Rarity took Rainbow's hand and curled her fingers around it. "I think the milk might somehow be drugged, and you're becoming addicted to it."

"Addicted!?" Dash cried out in alarm. "N-no! No way! Rarity, do you realize what will happen to my rep if someone finds out I've been doing drugs!?"

" . . . drugged _breast milk_?" Rarity reminded, both unamused yet somehow amused at the same time. "Well, they would have themselves a good, long laugh, I imagine."

"Fair point." Dash conceded, crossing her arms.

"I'm serious, Rainbow Dash." Rarity added, taking Rainbow's hand again. "If you're becoming addicted to . . . my milk, then we need to nip this in the bud before its too late."

"You're right." Dash conceded again, admitting defeat.

"I'm always right." Rarity huffed indignantly.

"Hmph." Rainbow Dash laughed, putting her hands on her knees. She gave Rarity's chest a longing look, then held herself in check, pushing herself up from the couch. Rarity was finanlly allowed to redo her top as Dash left.

"Okay, Sweetie Belle!" Rarity shouted. "You can come down now!"

* * *

The next morning, Rarity decided to return to her normal business as usual, with or without Rainbow Dash. Her chest still felt plenty full, but if Rainbow had gotten hooked on it, Rarity didn't mind giving Rainbow Dash the day off, as it were.

Rarity hummed politely as she went about her day. She checked orders on new fashions of hers, listened to Sweetie Belle alternate between ranting about some stuck-up fillies at her school and raving about her potential Cutie Mark.

Rarity poured herself a cup of milk from the fridge and set it down next to her sewing machine on her table while she eyed her many bolts of fabric and identified which one would be the most effective for the dress the customer had asked for.

"There, now..." Rarity muttered to herself as she unraveled the fabric and began to feed it to the machine. "And cross and stitch and cross and stitch and... "

A half-hour later, the dress was, so Rarity decided to take break. She picked the dress up and hung it on a mannequin. She reached for the crumpet, took a bite, and then went to take sip of the milk.

She stopped. Rarity scanned over the milk with a critical eye, thinking about her experience with Rainbow Dash.

"No." Rarity said, as if thinking the milk could hear her. "No, I think not."

Rarity got up. Rarity got up and walked to the kitchen, where she dumped the milk in her cup down the drain.

Rarity noticed her sink. The dishes had been piling. To be fair, she couldn't expect Sweetie Belle to keep up and deal with all of them. Deciding it would take her mind off things, Rarity started the hot water running and got some soap to pour in.

As the water was running, sending billows of steam up in the air around them, Rarity felt a gurgle in her chest.

The gurgle was sudden and unexpected, and in the back of her mind, Rarity knew it was from the milk, but she was determined to ignore it.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Rarity said to herself. "Nothing to worry about. Certainly not something to call Rainbow Dash over and..." Rarity's cheeks turned pink as she closed her eyes and drifted off into a daydream. "Have her nurse me...lovingly, fondly caressing my person...oh, Rainbow Dash, you filthy..."

The steam from the sink rose up and began to tickle Rarity's elbows, snapping her from her daydream.

"Oh my goodness, what I am saying?" Rarity chided herself and began scrubbing the dishes for the stickier substances that simple dish soap and water alone couldn't remove. Normally, dishes were a boring and tedious task for her, but honestly, she was having fun. And the fact she was having fun had nothing to do with the fact it gave her a distraction from the horrible last few days she'd been having.

About midway through getting done with them, Rarity felt another gurgle rise through her chest, this time a little bit more forcefully.

_It's nothing..._ Rarity told herself again._ I'm sure it's nothing_. _Nothing at all._

So, despite the rising amount of bubbles and gurgles in her chest, Rarity pressed on and continued to wash the dishes.

Wash the plate, soak, rinse...

_Gurgle..._

_Just press on, Rarity... _

Wash the plate, soak, rinse,

_Gurgle..._

_Just press on..._

Wash the plate, soak, rinse...

_Gurgle... _

"AAAGH!"

Rarity let the plate and washcloth she was holding fall into the sink as she collapsed to the ground, overtaken by pain. She reached up for the edge of the counter and slowly pulled herself up, groaning all the while.

"Uurrgh . . . HURK!" Rarity was nearly half-way up when her a pulse in her stomach made her lurch.

"What . . ." Rarity murmured, clutching at herself. One hand on the counter, supporting her, one on her stomach, feeling it for imperfections. The thing inside, whatever it was, gave another pulse. Suddenly a thought crossed Rarity's mind; had that thing in the cave somehow impregnated her?

No, no. She told herself. That vile thing may have been awful, rough, and disregarded her personal space, but to its credit, its tendrils were never anywhere near her abdomen.

"AAAHH-HHAA!" Rarity yelped as the thing inside continued to trash around. She swung her hand off her stomach and brought it to the sink edge, now needing both her arms to hold herself up. Whatever was inside her, it was definitely not a baby. Babies trashed around blindly to make their way out of their womb, not knowing any better. This thing was very deliberately hitting the walls of her stomach, trying to tell her something.

And another thing, Rarity thought as it continued to pound her, was that babies felt solid, not gelatinous. This definitely very gelatinous. Just like the thing in the cave, as a matter of fact.

_Oh dear _. . . Rarity realized with a fright. Had a piece of that thing somehow got inside her? Like, not as an impregnation, but more like a parasite, sent down her throat when that cave-beast had her drugged on Rainbow Dash's milk?

_Rainbow Dash's creamy, moist, delicious milk . . . _Rarity thought to herself, growing woozier by the second. She didn't even have the wherewithal to chide herself for thinking such devious, naughty thoughts when she felt the thing inside her pulse again, banging on her stomach. It was communicating. It was communicating a message. And that message was "feed."

That was the last coherent thought Rarity had before she started shaking uncontrollably. Her hands ceased their grip on the kitchen counter, sliding off as her body convulsed. She became very vaguely aware of fluids, slipping out of her mouth and breasts, before she hit the floor and blacked out.

Rarity awoke sometime later. As she soon she felt conscious, she opened her eyes wide. She was greeted with the pink décor of her ceiling. "Hmm."

Regaining control over her body, Rarity spread her arms out and pushed herself up. She immediately felt that there was something on her mouth, on her breasts, and on her clothes. She scratched her head.

_How long have I been out?_

While pondering the answer to that question, she looked down her body to be asked a new one; what happened to her!? Her dress, her nice, lavender dress she changed into, was covered in a huge splotch of red from her chest to her waist. She also felt nasty, icky, gunky substances on her chest and her mouth.

She attempted to wipe her mouth of her with her arm, hoping to know what was on her mouth. To her relief, it wasn't much. Just saliva. But why would she have leaked out so much saliva in the first place?

The thought hit her like a train to the face. She had a _seizure!_ But why!? How!?

Rarity was prevented from pursuing those thoughts by yet another pulse from her stomach, and a gurgle from her breasts like a geyser getting ready to erupt.

"Arrrgh . . ." Rarity wrapped her arms around her chest, hoping it would force the gurgling down, but knowing it wouldn't do anything. "What the Pony Hell happened?"

"Rarity!?"

Rarity found her attention caught by the little girl standing in the doorway, her hand on the railing.

"What happened!?" Sweetie Belle cried, rushing to her sister.

"I . . . I don't know." Rarity lied. She knew it had something to do with the milk, but Sweetie wasn't allowed to know that. "I was just doing the dishes when . . ." Rarity gestured her hands through the air, but stopped suddenly.

"When what!?" Sweetie Belle asked, on the brink of fearful tears.

Rarity's eyes turned into pinpricks, like a startled or hungry cat. With all the tender loving care of a dried walnut, Rarity put her hand on Sweetie Belle's shoulder. "Get me Rainbow Dash. Right now."

"O-okay!" Sweetie Belle stammered, turning away from her sister. She hesitated for a moment, then turned back to Rarity, wanting her sister to know she could be relied on. "I-I'll be right back, okay? I'll go out the door and be back before you know it! Don't worry, sis! You can count on me-!"

Rarity suddenly lunged, grabbing Sweetie Belle by the neck, and started to throttle her.

"WHAT PART OF "RIGHT NOW" DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!?"

Rarity let go, slamming her hands into the ground. Her breath got noticeably heavier, her chest rising and falling in a slower and slower tempo.

Sweetie Belle didn't want to show it, but she started to cry. She had been scared for Rarity when she came in, but as she left, she was terrified now.

* * *

Thankfully, Sweetie Belle was able to find Rainbow Dash after not too long, as she was sitting on a bench with legs criss-crossed. She was gazing at the clouds, reflecting on the events of the last few days.

"R-Rainbow Dash!" Sweetie Belle cried, barely audible over her wails. Rainbow Dash was instantly on the alert. "You got to come quick!"

"What is it?" Dash asked, bolting out of the bench. "What's wrong?" She knelt down to comfort Sweetie Belle.

"It's . . . it's Rarity." Sweetie Belle panted. "She was . . . bleeding on the floor, and . . ."

"And?" Dash put her hands on Sweetie Belle's shoulders. Sweetie Belle looked up at with dewy, moist eyes.

"And she put her hands on my neck!" Sweetie Belle wailed, shoving her head onto Rainbow's chest for comfort.

"What!?" Rainbow Dash yelled as she brought her arms around Sweetie Belle for a hug. "Oh, that is so not cool!"

* * *

"Rarity, what the Pony Hell!?" Rainbow Dash screamed as she stomped into Rarity's kitchen. "Putting your hands on Sweetie Belle's neck!? That is not cool!" She was fully prepared to give Rarity a piece of her mind of what she thought about Rarity's treatment of Sweetie Belle . . . but that was before she saw the sorry state Rarity was in.

She was splayed on the floor, legs bent, knees pointed out, hands pressing against the ground for support. Her dress was covered in a huge patch of dark dried blood. Her arms were wobbly, her lips were covered in a thin coating of dried spit, and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Rainbow Dash, darling!" Rarity squealed at the sight of her like a woman gone mad. "You came for me!" Without waiting for Dash to reply, Rarity immediately went to taking her dress off. "Come to me, darling! I do _so need_ you to drink from my breasts!"

"Uuhh. . ." Rainbow stammered, taken aback by Rarity's willingness. And also the teeny-tiny fact her breasts were also covered in crusty, dried blood. And another thing, too, that made spots on the gunk. Was- was that some of her _milk_ that had dried in some spots? Eeewww. "Gosh, Rarity, I'd . . I'd, you know, love to do that for you, but you can't really expect me to drink _that_, can you?" Rainbow Dash pointed.

Rarity looked down at her filth and grime encrusted cleavage. "Oh, I suppose you're right." Rarity said, like some of her sanity was coming back. She held her hand out. "Help me up and to the shower, would you?"

"Yeah . . ." Nervously, Dash took Rarity's hand and helped her to her feet. Dash wrapped Rarity's arms around her shoulders and heaved Rarity onto her back. "Oof!" Rainbow Dash could feel Rarity's breast pressing into her back. Were they always this heavy? And the pressure she could feel! If her breasts were building pressure like that, Rainbow Dash might just snap too.

Rainbow Dash carried Rarity up the stairs and into the bath, where she managed to get Rarity into the shower and standing on her own. Rainbow Dash was about to pull the shower curtain over when she spoke.

"R-Rainbow Dash?" Rarity stuttered fearfully, bringing a hand over her chest. "I . . . I don't entirely trust myself to do anything right now. Would you . . . step into the shower with me?"

"What!?"

"Please?" Rarity pleaded, her blues sparkling with innocence. "I just want your help getting this off."

". . . okay." Dash reluctantly agreed. "Okay." While Rarity began removing the lower portion of her dress, Rainbow Dash began getting rid of her clothes. She didn't want to get them wet in the shower. And somehow, she wanted to avoid getting her clothes wet more than she wanted to avoid letting Rarity see her . . . undressed.

"I'm coming in." Rainbow Dash announced, so Rarity could step aside. Dash tenderly put one leg in, then followed up with the other. The hot water was already running, and despite being in the shower with one of her best friends, Dash suddenly found herself much more at ease. "What do you need me to do?"

Rarity pointed to a line of shelves that was installed into the very wall. "See those shelves? On one of them should be a brush."

"Okay." Rainbow Dash was able to find the brush.

"Now just . . . just let the water hit my breasts and scrub until all this filth comes off." Rarity lifted her arms up, which had the side effect of lifting her breasts slightly, giving Rainbow Dash more access to them.

Rainbow Dash looked at Rarity's breasts, then at her face, not sure she really had permission to do this. Rarity closed her eyes and nodded. Rainbow Dash went to work, scrubbing furiously and batting the filth. It eventually began to crack, peeling away into flakes that swam down the water into the drain.

"Eeeew!" Dash complained as she continued to have to clean up.

"I know, darling, I know." Rarity comforted her. "Believe me, this isn't exactly a walk in the park for me either."

"Okay . . ." After a while, the flesh of Rarity's chest came into view, and not long after that, they were clean. Rainbow Dash, tired from the effort and soothed by the hot water running down both of them, sighed in exhaustion. "Okay, I think we're done!"

Rarity pouted a flirty pout. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No?" Rainbow Dash asked, confused.

Rarity scoffed and rolled her eyes. She put her hand under her breast and juggled it, mesmerizing Dash, until a bead of white liquid formed, reminding Rainbow Dash why she was here in the first place.

"Oh, right!" Dash looked at the shower faucet. "You wanna . . . turn that off?"

"No." Rarity answered. "I think it adds a certain mood."

"Okay." Dash said, and with some reservation about doing this while completely without clothes in the shower, she addressed the issue of Rarity's milk-filled breast with her usual bravado. Which quickly dissipated into quiet, desperate moaning as Dash drank more and more of Rarity's milk. Dash may have been imagining it, but it seemed to have gotten richer, thicker, and creamier since yesterday.

"Mmm mmm mmm MMMH! MMMHP!" Rainbow's moans got incredibly loud. Almost obnoxious, really.

"Really, now, Rainbow Dash . . ." Rarity said, trying to scold her, but it was hard to focus when Rainbow's mouth was bit down so tightly on her breast. So very tight. It was like Rainbow Dash didn't want to let go.

"Mmm Mmm Mmm MMMMMPH!" Rainbow Dash wailed, overtaken by feelings of bizarre pleasure from the milk. It tasted and felt so good, and she was becoming increasingly aware of just how much of it was sloshing around in her stomach. She felt very strange. She felt like the milk was filling a hole that hadn't bothered her all her life, but now she couldn't stand the thought of not feeling with Rarity's powerful drink.

"MMM MMMMMPH-MMMPH-MMMHP-MMMM!" Rainbow Dash moaned, and now Rarity began to get worried: their previous sessions had never gone for this long before, and Dash had never drank this much milk before.

Rainbow Dash, overwhelmed by the surprising sexual pleasure of the milk, wrapped her arms around Rarity's back and pulled herself closer. She swung her legs forward, wrapping them tightly around Rarity's thighs.

"What?" Rarity muttered as Rainbow's unanticipated grip. "Rainbow Dash, what are you doing? What's going? Are you all right!?" At Rainbow's lack of response to show that she could hear a word Rarity was saying, Rarity began to panic.

Rainbow Dash, however, had something very different in mind . . .

Moving herself to position herself just so to get in alignment with Rarity's abdomen – not an easy feat, as Rarity was actually taller than Dash – Rainbow Dash continued suckling, and suckling hard, NEEDING that delicious, wonderful feeling she got from the poisonous milk.

Rainbow's hips began to chatter and quake. Her hold on Rarity loosened, but she caught and affixed herself extra tight. Rarity had no idea what was going on or why, only that Rainbow Dash was shaking wildly. And from her earlier experience, Rarity could only conclude Rainbow Dash was having a seizure of her own . . . but that wasn't was happening at all.

Rainbow's body almost gave her as her rattling thighs gave in to the sexual release, releasing straight into Rarity's abdomen, filling her with liquid love.

Rarity made a horrified expression as she felt the sultry fluids go inside her. At first she felt betrayed, betrayed that she would invite Rainbow Dash to drink her milk, and then Dash would turn around and do this. But then, she felt elevated. It . . . actually felt kinda nice. That Rainbow Dash trusted her enough to do this kind of unsavory thing to her. And the idea her breast milk just tasted that good, was, well, flattering!

Rainbow Dash stopped drinking the milk as her release died down. She pulled her entire body away from Rarity, at first amazingly pleasured. But then she felt ashamed. How would Rarity feel, being – being used like that?

"Rarity, I'm so sorry!" Rainbow Dash burst out, tears welling in her eyes. "I didn't mean to! It-it just happened! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen, but-but your milk just tasted so good I couldn't help myself!"

"Rainbow Dash . . ."

"I'm sorry! Can you ever forgive me!?"

"Rainbow Dash . . ."

"It'll never happen again! I promise!"

"_Rainbow Dash!_"

Rainbow Dash finally quit sobbing and paid Rarity her due attention.

"I forgive you." Rarity said, reaching up to wipe a tear from Dash's eye. "And do I so hope you didn't mean when you said it would never happen again . . . I rather liked it. It was . . . flattering, to think that I could _do that_ to a person."

"It-it was?" Rainbow sniffed, tears subsiding.

"Yes." Rarity whispered. She put a hand over her chest proudly and closed her eyes. "It made me feel so . . . powerful, so important, so- so _voluptuous_ that I can make someone do that!" She breathed a deep, relaxing sign, then looked at Rainbow Dash with sharp, hungry eyes. "Of course, I will still have to make you pay for . . . "your insolence", as it were." Rarity smiled, and not a reassuring smile; a devious smile, a cruel smile. The kind of smile foxes and sharks gave their prey before swallowing them whole.

"P-pay?" Dash stuttered, afraid she was going to have do something horrible.

"Yes. I'm going to have to make you return the favor." Rarity said, cupping Dash's chin.

"O-oh." Dash stuttered again. "Is that all?" She felt relieved. She thought Rarity was going to send her out the door with instructions to never come back. "Wait, how do I that?"

"I don't know . . ." Rarity said with a sort of feigned sadness, like she was more looking forward to the experimentation getting to her goal would require, rather than the goal itself. "Let's start here." Rarity reached up and groped Dash's breast, causing her to squeal. "My, my. You're bigger than those t-shirts you were make you look."

Dash wasn't sure whether to be complimented or embarrassed. She settled for "pleasured" as Rarity gave her another firm squeeze.

"Wait a minute." Rarity said mysteriously. She continued to play with and tease Rainbow's breast, which had the side-effect of tiring Rainbow out and driving her insane with pleasure.

"Whaat!?" Rainbow cried, infuriated with the teasing.

"Your breast . . . feels like it has liquid inside." Rarity explained.

"So?"

"Do you realize what this means?"

"No."

"Turn around for me, please." Rarity asked. Rainbow Dash frustratedly complied. Rarity wrapped her arms around Dash from behind and lifted Dash's breasts up with elbows, putting them directly into the shower.

"Rarity!" Dash complained. "Not that this doesn't feel great, but what's the point of it?"

"The point should be made clear in a minute." Rarity deflected. Dash groaned. She hated having to wait. After suffering from the hot water bearing down on her chest for awhile, Dash felt like someone had pricked her with a needle as a liquid began to spill out.

Dash looked down, and noticing a tiny white droplet merging into the running water that ran into the drain. Then it hit her. It was milk!

"You were in that cave, too, you know." Rarity remind her. "It follows you would suffer from the same symptoms."

"Yeah . . ." Dash agreed. "But if I've been producing all this time, why haven't I felt it until now?"

"Well, forgive me, darling, but you were never the most observant sort. I suspect it eventually would would have burst out of you, if weren't for the hot water speeding things up a little. Now turn around."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and obeyed. In an instant, Rarity's mouth was on her teat. Rainbow let out a pleasured howl, not knowing that being drank from felt almost as good as the drinking.

"Mmm mmm mmm!" Rarity moaned. She stopped to take a breath. "I . . ." she panted. "I can see why you enjoy this so much." She resumed suckling, forcefully. It didn't take too long for Rarity to feel herself build up, but the milk stopped flowing, and so did her pleasure.

"Hmm!?" Rarity shouted in confusion, pulling herself away.

"What's wrong?"

"It . . . it stopped! The milk just-just stopped!" Rarity clutched at her stomach. "And I don't feel full . . ."

"Maybe . . ." Dash stammered. "Maybe you emptied it?" Dash suggested.

"Doesn't seem impossible . . ." Rarity muttered sadly.

"Hey, hey, come on. Try the other one."

Rarity's brow lifted up at the suggestion. Without wasting a second, she was on Rainbow's other breast, and they were both howling from pleasure again in no time.

Rarity felt her waist began to chatter. Rainbow, sensing this, moved closer. Rarity clutched her arms around Rainbow's back, wrapping her legs around Rainbow's thighs. The same position Rainbow had used earlier.

With a few more sips of Rainbow's delicious, rich milk, Rarity had her release. With their bodies in alignment, Rarity's love fluids leapt straight from her into Rainbow Dash. Rarity continued drinking the milk the whole time.

To Rainbow Dash, Rarity's forceful pumping of sultry fluids felt fantastic. It had all the force of an bursting geyser. It almost made her want to release a second time. Almost. She would rather have more of Rarity's fluids than give Rarity more of her own. It was . . . so _hot_ and so _forceful. Drop _after heated_ drop . . ._ It felt amazing, and Rainbow Dash was moaning under the influence of it.

"Oooooooh!" Rainbow moaned.

"Gyaah!" Rarity shouted inexplicably when she was done. "Okay . . ." she took in a deep breath. "I think I'm done." Rarity looked to Rainbow Dash, who seemed drunk, her eyes spinning in opposite directions.

"Oooh yeah . . ." Dash moaned, grabbing her stomach. "That's- that's the stuff." Between the milk and the releases, she was incredibly full of liquids from Rarity, and it honestly made her tucker out. Wanting to fall asleep and nap off the incredible _fullness_ she was experiencing, Rainbow Dash lost her footing and nearly collapsed on the tub floor, but Rarity acted quickly and looped her arms around Dash's waist. It would do no good to have Dash fall and break something on the way down. The sudden jolt brought Rainbow Dash back to alertness.

"Oooh . . ." Dash moaned. She reached up and cupped Rarity's cheek. She righted herself and gave Rarity a hug, throwing her neck over Rarity's shoulder.

"I love you." Dash whispered.

Rarity's jaw dropped. What was she supposed to say to that? She didn't consider herself a lesbian . . . but it would also be crass of her to have sex with Dash and then _not_ say "I love you" back. On the other hand, she didn't want to toy with Rainbow Dash's feelings. After a minute of internal debate, Rarity realized telling Rainbow Dash all of this would be best.

"I . . . can't say I love you, Rainbow Dash." Rarity whispered back. "I want to. You deserve to hear it. But . . . I can't tell you something that's not true. What if it doesn't work out in the end?"

There was a long pause until Rainbow Dash spoke again.

"Rarity?"

"Yes?"

Dash hugged her tightly. "Thanks for being honest with me."

"You're welcome, darling."


	3. Slaves

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony is the properties of Hasbro. This is a non-profit work made by an independent contractor outside of the official company's notice intended for non-profit entertainment and speculative purposes only.**

**Darkryt Orbinautz presents...**

******Unto This White Poison**

******Chapter 3**

******Slaves**

* * *

Rarity and Rainbow Dash cleaned themselves after their session and exited the bathroom in full clothes. Seeing her dress was ruined, Rarity had changed into her bathrobe. They smiled at each other their way out of the room, feeling . . . comfortable around each other. Comfortable and relaxed. The horror and dread from earlier was nearly almost forgotten when Rainbow Dash spotted Sweetie Belle cowering around the corner of the door at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sweetie Belle?" Rarity called, putting her hands on the stair rail. "What's wrong?"

"Ooh!" Rainbow Dash bit her lip. "I forgot to mention. When you had your . . . episode earlier, you kind of grabbed Sweetie Belle by the neck."

"What!?" Rarity squealed in dismay. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" She bolted down the stairs.

"Well, you were kinda focused on some other things at the time!" Rainbow Dash complained, tossing her hands in the air.

Rarity rushed to meet her sister, but Sweetie Belle clearly mistook her urgent as the charge of another attack. Rainbow Dash made her way down the stairs into the room with them, where Sweetie Belle was slowly backing as Rarity crouched down and attempt to coax her sister back to her.

"Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle. Come back to me, darling." Rarity said with wide open arms. "I won't hit you again. I promise."

Sweetie Belle continued to step away, putting her knuckles to her mouth.

"Please, let me explain!"

"Hey." Rainbow Dash said, putting her hand on Rarity's shoulder. "It's okay. Give her a chance."

Sweetie Belle looked up at Rainbow Dash. Apparently her vote was enough to change her mind, as Sweetie Belle walked to Rarity and opened her arms. Rarity swept her up in a tight hug.

"I am so, so sorry that I hurt you." Rarity apologized, almost crying. She removed Sweetie Belle from her grip and put her hands on Sweetie Belle's shoulders. "See, Sweetie Belle, I've . . . come down with something. An . . . infection, if you will. I've never had anything like it, so I don't know what to expect. I had an episode, all right?"

Sweetie Belle sniffed. "Will . . . will it happen again?"

"No." Rarity assured her. "Not as long I take my . . ." She cast Rainbow Dash a wry glance, "_medication_."

Rainbow Dash made a faux-innocent smile, as if to say "Surely you don't mean _moi_, do you?"

Rarity and Dash looked to Sweetie Belle again, who was looking down at the ground. It was transparent that she still hadn't made a full recovery from the shock of Rarity grabbing her.

"Hey." Dash said. "Hey, hey, c'mere, sport." Dash scooped Sweetie Belle into her arms and lifted the little girl up over her shoulders. Sweetie Belle wrapped her legs around Dash's shoulders. "Hang on!" Dash spread her wings and proceeded to zip around the room. Sweetie Belle yelped in excitement as the walls blurred together.

"Aww." Rarity cooed, standing up and putting a hand to her cheek. She turned her head left-to-right to keep up with Dash's twists and turns. Eventually, Dash descended gently to the ground and let Sweetie Belle off.

"That was awesome!" Sweetie Belle announced. "Can we do it again!?"

"Sure!" Dash assured her, placing a hand on Sweetie's shoulder. "Just right now, okay, kiddo?"

"Aww . . ."

Rarity continued to watch in rapt amusement at Dash's effective handling of her sister. In her mind, a thought began to form. "Sweetie Belle?"

"Yeah?" Sweetie Belle was smiling now.

"Rainbow Dash is . . ." Rarity glanced uncomfortably at the pegasus. "Is probably going to be spending plenty of time with us in the coming days."

Sweetie Belle was confused. "Why?"

Dash bit her lip and shied away.

"She just . . . is, all right?" Rarity asked. "Now, this is a very important question for you." Rarity approached her sister and knelt down. "Would you like Rainbow Dash as a big sister?"

Sweetie Belle's eyes went wide and shaky. "Really!? TWO big sisters, just for me!?"

Rarity placed her hands on Sweetie Belle's shoulders. "Yes. First myself, then Rainbow Dash. Think about it. Rainbow Dash could play with you all the times I'm not able to. She could fly you to school in the morning, and carry you back in the afternoon."

"I would LOVE that!"

"Excellent! Then its settled." Rarity took Sweetie Belle into a hug. "Why don't you go into the kitchen and get yourself some ice cream?" Sweetie Belle nodded, and Rarity let her go on her way. Rarity stood up to face Rainbow Dash.

"Heh." Dash laughed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." Dash turned around towards the door. "See ya around!" She tossed a wave over her shoulders.

"What!?" Rarity shrieked. Before Dash could get far, Rarity grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hey! What gives?"

"You can't leave!" Rarity decried. "I had a _seizure_ here without you! I nearly choked my own sister, and couldn't clean myself! Please . . ." Rarity wrapped both her hands around Dash's wrist, then lifted Dash's hand up to her neck. "Please don't leave me." Rarity bowed her eye, her blues shining at Dash like pitiful diamonds. "Just stay the night, at least?"

Dash humphed. "Fine!" She jerked her hand free of Rarity's grip and stomped off. "But don't think just because we had sex means I'm sleeping in your bed!"

"I never said it did." Rarity replied calmly.

* * *

Later that evening, Rarity helped Rainbow Dash set up a sleeping bag in the floor of her room.

"Don't you have a guest room?" Dash complained as they patted the sleeping bag out.

"Well, yes, but if I start seizing up in the middle of the night, you being another room isn't going to do me any good, now is it?"

"I guess not." Dash agreed as she took out a pillow and began fluffing it. "There." She said when she was satisfied. Dash tossed the pillow to the top of the sleeping bag.

"Good night." Dash told Rarity, diving feetfirst into the sleeping bag's embrace.

Rarity sighed. She was hoping for Dash to be just a little more hospitable. "Good night, darling." Rarity got up from the floor and made her way to her bed. Just as she was kneeling over it and about to get in, she turned back to Rainbow Dash.

"_My_ darling . . ." Rarity muttered quietly.

"Mm? You say something, Rarity?"

"N-no. Good night."

Rarity crawled under her covers. Once she was all tucked in, she couldn't help but stare at the wall. The last few days had certainly been . . . an interesting turn of events, to be sure. And she couldn't help but feel closer to Rainbow Dash.

Although that may have just been the back of her mind anticipating more free sex.

Yet . . . yet . . . she felt something growing for the pegasus. The way she so selflessly volunteered to sample Rarity's product. The way she so skillfully handled Sweetie Belle today. The loyal, stalwart companion she was. Almost like a dog.

"Yes . . . my dog." Rarity muttered, the daze of sleep slurring her thoughts into an incoherent mess.

The next morning, Rarity felt quite cramped in her bed. "Hmm?" She rolled over, trying to ignore the many, many lumps she felt traveling along her mattress. When she completed her turn, she opened her eyes and was startled. Rainbow Dash was sleeping in her bed! Her bed! Even after she said she wouldn't be!

But Rarity couldn't deny Dash's face was adorable when she was asleep. She almost didn't want to wake her up.

"Rainbow Dash . . ." Rarity spoke softly, placing her hand on Dash's cheek. "Rainbow Dash, my darling, wake up . . ."

Rarity blushed. Where had that "my" come from?

"Hmm?" Dash opened her eyes. She was confused at the presence of Rarity's face inches from her's. "Rarity? Weren't you sleeping on your bed? What are you doing on the floor?"

"Darling, I am on my bed."

"What?" Dash looked up and down at her surroundings. "But – but how did I get on your bed?"

"I don't know . . . maybe you were sleepwalking?"

"Clearly!" Dash exclaimed. "That's the only explanation that makes sense."

"Or maybe . . ." Rarity said, adjusting herself. "Maybe you wanted to get close to me, hmm?"

"What!? No way. I'm not one for all that mushy stuff." Dash turned away, lips pressed together.

"Oh, I don't know about that . . . you handled Sweetie Belle quite well yesterday."

"So?"

They stared intensely at each other for a bit. Then something went snap in both their heads, and they were on each other in an instant. Eyes closed, kissing passionately and running their hands up and down the others' back.

"Mmmmmmph . . ." Rarity was the first to open her eyes and pull away. "Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember getting up from the floor to get on my bed?"

"No." Dash answered. " . . . wait, I . . . I can barely remember a little voice in my head, telling me to get closer to the . . ." Dash flushed.

"The what?"

Dash sighed. ""The source of the milk", and I quote."

"Hmm." Rarity said. For some reason, she wasn't surprised at all, though she did start wondering more about what was in her milk to make it so good to Dash. Like, what was in, _specifically_? What kind of chemicals were mixed in, and how did the slime's infection get them into her?

"Speaking of milk . . ." Dash said, reaching to grope Rarity's breast.

"Oh," Rarity scoffed, "_try_ to have _some_ impulse control, Rainbow Dash!" Her eye twitched as a gurgle came from her chest, which Rainbow Dash felt with her hand on Rarity's breast.

"Never mind what I just said." Rarity began removing her night gown, presenting her breasts to Dash. "Drink me dry."

"Rarity?" Sweetie Belle's squeaky voice called, making Rarity wince. "Are you gonna come down for breakfast?"

"In a minute, Sweetie Belle!" Rarity yelled back as she worked to shove the tip of her breast into Dash's mouth. "Don't come in right now!"

"Okay . . ."

Sweetie Belle stood there on the outside of the door, gently swaying from side-to-side as she waited for her big sister to come out. After what seemed like forever to her, but was really only a few minutes, Rarity and Rainbow Dash stepped out.

"Sorry about that, Sweetie Belle." Rarity apologized. "We had some things to take care of."

"That's okay." Sweetie Belle said, perking up at the sight of Rainbow Dash. "You didn't tell me Rainbow Dash was staying the night!"

"I thought it would have been obvious . . ." Rarity murmured. She and Dash followed Sweetie Belle down the stairs.

They made their way into the kitchen, where Sweetie Belle happily poured her and Rarity a bowl of cereal. They crowded around Rarity's table.

"You want some, Rainbow Dash?"

"No thanks." Dash said, but she was courteous enough to sit down. "I'm good."

"You sure?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Rarity always says breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

"I already had breakfast." Rainbow Dash mumbled hurriedly, turning away.

Sweetie Belle looked confused. " . . . in bed?"

"Yes, Sweetie Belle, in bed." Rarity snapped, dropping her spoon into her bowl. "Now kindly drop the subject, please."

"You never give me breakfast in bed!" Sweetie Belle complained. Rarity nearly gagged, while Rainbow Dash stifled a laugh.

"Yes, well . . . I suppose something will have to be done about that, then." Rarity said blandly.

After Rarity and Sweetie Belle finished their breakfast, Rarity went to the door and put on a coat.

"Hey." Dash called, hanging in the doorway. "Where ya goin'?"

"To Twilight's place." Rarity answered, her hand on the doorknob. "I'm going to ask her a few questions."

"All right . . . hey, you're not mad at Sweetie Belle, are you?"

"Why would I be mad at her?"

"'Coz of what she said at breakfast . . ." Dash muttered.

"Oh, please, Rainbow Dash. How petty do you think I am? She didn't know any better." Rarity stepped out the door.

It was a good thing she had put her coat on, at it was more than little windy and chilly today. Rarity fastened her jacket to her chest and hurried her way over the local library, where her friend Twilight both lived and worked.

The library was built into a huge tree, so it wasn't much of a hassle to find. Rarity knocked on the pink wooden door a few times before it pulled open, revealing Twilight. Twilight was a bit on the short side, a bit petite. Her hair was purple with a stripe of pink running through it, and today she was wearing a light blue shirt with long dark pants. Not enough to register a tick on Rarity's fashion radar on either the good or bad side.

"Can I help you- Oh, hey, Rarity!" Twilight cheered up at the sight of her friend. "What's up? Chilly today, huh?"

"I wanted to you ask a few questions." Rarity explained, holding her hands up to the chest of her coat.

"Okay. Why don't you come in?" Twilight stepped aside, allowing Rarity to enter and get out of the frigid winds blowing today. Twilight closed and locked the door behind her. "Have a seat. What did you want to ask me about?"

Rarity took in a deep breath. This wasn't going to be comfortable for her, no matter which way she tried to spin it. "Lesbianism."

Twilight blinked. "Lesbianism?"

"Will that be a problem for you, darling?"

"No, no. I've read a lot of books about the topic of sexuality . . ." Twilight crossed her arms. "I'm just not sure why you're suddenly interested in it now."

"Well, recently I've been seeing-" Rarity was about to say "someone", but as vague as that was, it still let Twilight get a little too close to the truth, and Rarity wanted to carefully control how much Twilight did and did not know about her situation with Rainbow Dash. "Women, in general," Rarity said, the lie coming to her as freely as a bird, "in a much more attractive light than I'm used to. And I wanted to know . . . if it was possible to go from being straight to being a lesbian?"

Twilight sighed and shook her head. If Rarity was reading her face right, Twilight had dealt with this sort of thing before.

"Common mistake." Twilight said. "Lots of people think that after a bad experience with the opposite sex, the trauma makes them "transform" into a homosexual. But that's not really how it works at all."

"Ooh?" Rarity had only come to answer her own questions, but now she was curious to learn.

"Yeah." Twilight took up her own seat. "See, in past years, it was common for people to try to "raise" their children not to be homosexual, so the children grew up thinking they weren't really homosexuals when they, in fact, were. So then they start having an active romantic-slash-sex life, and then one bad date, and boom! Suddenly they're somehow "turned" into homosexuals by the experience. But really, what's happening is that the bad experience has somehow disabled those little blocks their parents put in their heads. They're not "turning" into homosexuals, they're discovering that they always were."

"So, suffice to say, Rarity, if you're finding women attractive all of a sudden, it's because you're turning into lesbian, it's because you always were one and had convinced yourself otherwise."

Rarity blinked.

None of this was helpful to her. And had she not lied, and told Twilight the truth about it being just women in general, but just Rainbow Dash, she probably would have a more helpful answer. But she couldn't stand the thought of divulging what she and Rainbow Dash were doing together, or anything about what happened in the cave. No, the less Twilight knew, the better.

"Go . . . good to know." Rarity muttered, putting a finger on her forehead.

"Are you all right?" Twilight asked.

"Fine, fine." Rarity waved her hand. " . . . is it possible to make exceptions? Like, say, falling in love with a woman when you know you're straight?"

"Well, that sounds like you're bisexual."

Rarity had to fight really hard to resist the urge to face-palm.

Twilight was about to launch into another tirade about the nature of sexuality, so Rarity quickly moved to shake her hand.

"Hahaha. What a lovely, educational time we've been having!" Rarity put on a fake, broad grin. "It's been oh so very enlightening for me, and I thank you for time, Twilight." Rarity ran out the door, leaving a confused Twilight behind.

Rarity made her way back to her Boutique, ignoring everything Twilight had told her. The wind blew at her, making her hair flap in every direction, and the ends of her coat ripple.

Rarity successfully returned to the Boutique, and she found Rainbow Dash waiting anxiously in the foyer. Her smile was apprehensive, and her hands were lopped behind her back.

"Rainbow Dash?" Rarity questioned. "What are you doing here? Well, I know what you're doing here here, but I mean, what are you doing – aaagh!" Rarity got herself tongue-tied.

"Come to the kitchen." Rainbow Dash said, pointing to the kitchen entrance. "I got a gift for you."

"A gift?" Rarity asked dryly. "We've only been dating for three days!" She meant that sarcastically, but as she thought about it, the more she felt like it was true. Or at least, should have been true.

Rarity followed Dash into the kitchen. On the counter was a small blue gift box wrapped with red lace, with a tag denoting as a gift from Dash to her.

"Come on, come on! Open it!" Dash, sounding as excited as though it were a present for her.

"All right, all right." Rarity carefully undid the lace tying it, and lifted the lid up. She reached in and pulled out the box's contents.

It was a light shade of lavender dog collar, with a leash of the same shade.

"A . . . dog collar." Rarity said, not sure what to think.

Dash smirked. "Read the tag."

Rarity rolled her eyes, doubtful Rainbow Dash could do anything to justify this as a gift, but she obliged her. " . . . it says "Rainbow Dash"." Rarity eyed Dash suspiciously.

"Keep reading." Rainbow Dash instructed.

Rarity was unconvinced, but she read read on. ""Property of Rarity" . . . "If found, please return to . . . "Rarity." Rarity looked to Rainbow Dash softly. She held the collar closely to her chest. "Oh, Rainbow Dash, I don't know what to say!"

"Here." Dash said, walking around the table. "Try it on."

Rarity looked at the collar confusedly, then to Rainbow Dash.

"Come on!"

"All right . . ." Rarity unlatched the collar, then looped it around Rainbow Dash's neck, clicking the buckle around it. "Hmm . . ."

Rarity pulled the leash through her hands, sliding it freely from one palm to the other. She grabbed it firmly, then tugged on it, jerking Rainbow Dash forward. Dash yelped.

"Hmm . . ." Rarity cupped Dash's chin and stroked it affectionately. "Wherever did you get the idea for this, darling?"

"Well, last night, I heard you muttering something about dogs. I couldn't make it out what you were saying exactly, but I figured you might like this." Dash explained with an infectious smile, which Rarity couldn't help but return.

Suddenly there was a gurgle from Rarity's chest, and she fell against the counter top. She supported herself with one arm and clutched at her chest with the other. "Damn it! Again already?"

"Come on, come on." Dash encouraged, helping Rarity up. "Do you wanna do it in the bedroom or the the shower?"

"Considering what happened the last time we did in the shower . . ." Rarity growled.

"Oh, I didn't think my performance was _that_ bad, was it?" Dash teased.

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"Yeah, yeah . . ."

Rainbow Dash, without further complaints, carried Rarity up the stairs and to her room. Once there, Rainbow Dash laid Rarity on her bed. Dash let her find her footing before sitting down on the edge next to her.

"All right, open up." Dash commanded, like a doctor barking orders.

"Excuse me?" Rarity hissed, narrowing her eyes. "I am not your plaything, Rainbow Dash."

Dash waved her hands apologetically. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was just having fun . . ."

Rarity sighed, then proceeded to shake her dress off enough for Rainbow Dash to drink. Dash leaned in and did her work with all the enthusiasm for it she usually showed. Rarity, for once, didn't feel ashamed at all for enjoying it. She didn't have thought of herself being barbaric or disgusting. She felt . . . normal doing this. Granted, the circumstances were anything but normal, but if other "normal" people were under the same circumstances, they would be doing the same as she was now.

It proceeded as normal (relatively speaking) for awhile, but Dash stopped like she was having a hiccup.

"Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Pfft." Dash pulled away and sputtered. "I don't know . . . I was just drinking like I usually do when it started tasting funny." There was a pause. "More so than usual, I mean."

"Hmm . . ." Rarity suddenly blinked several times in rapid succession.

"Rarity?" Dash inquired. "What's wrong?"

"MMHP!" Rarity groaned, her eyes dilating.

"Rarity!?"

Before Rainbow Dash could react, Rarity slapped her hands against Rainbow Dash's cheeks and forced their lips together. At first, Dash didn't mind. Kissing was a natural part of the romantic chain. But then something started . . oozing out of Rarity's mouth. And whatever it was, it tasted and felt just like the goo creature's tendrils in the cave. Rainbow Dash might have protested. She might have deduced that the infection was giving Rarity the ability to produce derivative . . . goo . . . _pieces_. But the taste! The taste of this- this wondrously delicious goo! It completed dominated her mind, and all she could think about was much of it Rarity was going to give before running out.

"MMMMH!" Rainbow moaned loudly, swallowing the semi-solid chunk of goo in her mouth. The feeling as the slick substance slid down her throat was beyond description. She started panting, overwhelmed. Meanwhile, Rarity's mind returned to normal.

"Uuh . . . huh?" Rarity looked down at Rainbow Dash, who was still suffering from the effects of the goo. "Rainbow Dash, are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good!" Dash quickly assured her. Almost too quickly. Before Rarity could ask anymore questions, Rainbow's eyes went wide in horror.

"Dash? Dash!? Rainbow Dash, what's wrong!?"

Rainbow Dash silently pointed. "Y-your finger . . .!"

"What's wrong with my finger-?" Rarity questioned, idly raising her hand. She copied Dash's horrified expression when she saw it. Her index finger was covered in a thin film of the purple goo. "AAAH! Get it off get it off get it off!" Rarity shook her arm wildly, trying to get the gross thing off, but all that did was just make it wiggle a lot.

"Rarity . . . I . . .I'm sorry, I don't know what to do, or say . . ." Dash apologized.

"Don't apologize, darling. It's not your fault." Rarity looked at her gooey finger. She wrapped her hand around it and tried to force it down. "It's mine. I was the one who brought us to the Forest that day . . ."

"Yeah, but I was the one who said we should ignore your map."

"I suppose it's too late now. Think you can do anything about this?" Rarity asked, holding the finger up to Dash.

"Yeah, uhm . . . let me try . . ." Dash wrapped her fingers around the coating and tried to pull it off. The results were mixed, as she tore a small piece off the tip, but the goo as a whole was unharmed.

"Oh, wow . . ." Dash muttered, kneading the piece of goo in her hand. "This feels really good on the skin . . ."

"I suppose it helps to sooth the victims." Rarity speculated.

"Yeah . . . yeah." Dash's eyes turned daze as she continued rolling the little thing in her grip. "Yeah . . ." Dash kneaded the goo into a perfect sphere, and popped it into her mouth like a candy.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you thinking!?"

Dash swallowed. "I was thinkin' . . . this goo stuff tastes pretty great." Dash began to eye Rarity's goo-covered finger. Rarity noticed, and raised her hand to Dash's level.

" . . . hmm." Rarity huffed. Taking a chance, she shoved the gooey thing into Dash's mouth. Dash moaned uncontrollably, and suckled the goo-finger as voraciously as she did Rarity's breasts. Rarity, a morbid curiosity overtaking her better nature, began to wiggle her finger in Dash's mouth. Dash's eye twitched, and her body went into spasms from the no-doubt sexual pleasure she was experiencing.

After awhile, Rarity decided Dash had had enough of this torment, so she slid her finger out of Dash's mouth. Dash took in a desperate gasp for air and clutched at her chest.

"Holy . . ." Dash muttered.

Rarity idly examined the goo on her finger while Dash caught her breath. She quickly came to the conclusion that it was a side-effect of the infection. The "central" goo, the thing in the cave, infected unfortunate travelers who stumbled on it, and then the infected were given the ability to produce the goo themselves, so then they could go out and infect others, spreading the infection like a plague.

_But to what end, though? _Rarity wondered. _To devolve the populace into a bunch of goo-addicted sex-crazed maniacs?_

As she was pondering, the goo absorbed like moisture into the flesh of her finger. Rarity decided to ignore it and continued on with Rainbow Dash.

"Got your breath back?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah. Where were we? We . . . we were at the milk, right?"

"I believe so."

Rainbow Dash moved to suckle Rarity again, but the dog collar pulled and choked her.

"What?" Rarity got up, promptly revealing that she had sat on the leash. "Oh dear, Rainbow Dash, I'm so sor-"

Rarity's apology was cut short by Rainbow Dash holding the leash towards her.

"What?"

"Take it." Dash instructed. "Come on."

"O . . . kay." Rarity took the leash.

"Pull." Dash said with a smile. "Pull. Pull!"

"All right, all right, I'm pulling!" Rarity obeyed Dash's instructions and pulled the leash back with all her might, which had the side effect of choking Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash choked and gasped for air.

"Goodness, Rainbow Dash, I didn't mean-" Rarity started to slacken her grip when Dash yelled.

"N-no! K-keep going! I-I like it!"

"You like it?" Rarity questioned.

"Y-yes! Now, please, pull!"

Rarity began pulling again, choking Rainbow Dash. Dash clutched the dog collar, her wing bristling out. The longer she listened to Rainbow Dash's pained gasps, though, the more it sounded like there were pleasured moans mixed in with them.

Rarity also knew that pegasi' wings communicated their emotions. And judging from the way Dash's feathers were buffering out, Rarity would guess the emotion she was feeling was "arousal."

"Ooh." Rarity squealed in understanding. "Oh, yes, I see! You like this, don't you? Of course. Nothing's ever good enough for you unless you can get some measure of adrenaline out of it, isn't it, Rainbow Dash?"

Dash, amidst her moans and pants for breath, smiled and did her best to nod. Rarity, recognizing and respecting Dash's interests, tugged on the leash harder.

"Say, what if we do this?"

Rarity gave the leash a particularly strong jerk, pulling Dash's head towards her. She wrapped her arms around Dash's neck and shoved Dash's head into her cleavage, which had more than enough mass to smother Rainbow Dash's mouth and nostrils, cutting off her air.

"Frraity!" Rainbow Dash yelled, shaking wildly, her wings folding in and out. "A'm-A'm going to-!"

* * *

Sometime later, Dash and Rarity were lying parallel to each other on Rarity's bed, their stomachs rising up and down with heavy breaths. Their arms were spread out, and they were gazing at the ceiling.

"That," Rarity said between breaths, "was quite possibly your best effort yet, Rainbow Dash."

"Gimme time. I'll . . . _huff_ . . . I'll find some way to top it."

"Hmm . . ." Rarity muttered. "You know, you've only been drinking more and more milk . . .

"Yeah?"

Rarity rolled over, crossing her arms under her chin like a schoolgirl at a sleepover. "Yet, I haven't to make you throw up in awhile. Why is that?"

Dash raised her arm, pointing a finger in the air like a schoolteacher. "Because! You'd be _amazed_ at the kind of calories sex can burn through."

"Hmm. Is that so?" Rarity patted the sides of the bed, pushing herself up. "Well, I believe we ought to get started on dinner."

"Oh, pfft." Dash scoffed, resting her arms under her head. "I'll be fine. Just another swig of your awesome milk and done."

Dash closed her eyes, meaning to nap, but a shadow come over her light. She opened her eyes to see Rarity standing over with a disapproving expression.

"I suppose you might. So that's it, then? We're just going to replace our regular meals with the milk?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Rarity glared, and Dash began to feel very, very afraid.

"So, tell me, Rainbow Dash. To get out of work, you would rather I feed Sweetie Belle my breast milk? My_ orgasm-inducing _breast milk?"

Rainbow's mouth curled into an embarrassed 'o'. She sat up and clapped her hands. "Uuuh . . . let's get started on dinner, shall we?"

"That's what I thought." Rarity snarled, before stomping out the door.

"Uuh . . . umm . . ." Dash stuttered, trying to come up with ways to get herself out of the doghouse. She got up and chased after Rarity. "Hey, have I ever told you how gorgeous you look when you're angry!?"

"Much appreciated, but flattery will get you nowhere, darling!"

Dash face-palmed. "Rats."

The rest of the evening happened uneventfully. Rarity made dinner, "dispatching" Rainbow Dash as a distraction, so that the well-meaning, but cooking-incompetent Sweetie Belle wouldn't try to help and make a total mess of Rarity's plans. Rarity finished cooking and served it. Dash and Sweetie Belle sat down at the table and ate. They finished, and Rainbow Dash played with Sweetie Belle a bit more until the little girl tuckered out and couldn't protest being put to bed.

"She's sweet when she wants to be, huh?" Dash asked, cowing over Sweetie Belle in her bed, standing next to Rarity like a husband.

Rarity put a hand on her cheek. "I guess she is." She turned and smiled to Rainbow Dash. Dash smiled back. They smiled. The dim light of Sweetie Belle's room was a perfect atmosphere for some light nuzzling and cute cuddling. Rarity put her hand on Dash's arm. Rainbow Dash wasn't just looking like a husband. She was starting to feel like one, too. Starting to feel like . . . family.

The sweet mood was quickly ruined by an mountainous gurgle from Rarity's chest.

"GAAH!" Rarity clutched at her chest and nearly collapsed on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was able to get her arms around Rarity's waist to keep her up.

Sweetie Belle made a soft groan at the disruptive noise. Rainbow Dash began backing away towards the door before Rarity's groaning and gurgling woke Sweetie Belle up.

"Damn it!" Rarity hissed once they were safely out of her sister's room. "That's the THIRD time today!"

"Yeah, yeah . . . just-just let us get to the bed and I'll deal with it, okay?" Dash muttered.

"I wish there was a way you wouldn't have to deal with it." Rarity rued.

"But we know what the infection does to you when you don't nurse." Rainbow Dash reminded her.

"I know . . . I . . . I just wish I could do as I please."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I- I mean, I wish I could feel _safe_ without having to keep you glued to my hip. I wish I could walk from the bedroom to the bathroom without worrying that I might collapse if I don't have you near . . ."

"Hey, hey. It's okay." Rainbow Dash patted her on the back. Another gurgle sounded out. "I'm here, okay? And I'm here to _stay, _all right? I don't have any problem with staying as long as I need to."

"How long will that be, though?"

Rainbow Dash gently laid Rarity out on her bed- _their_ bed, and assumed the necessary position to give Rarity her medication.

Once finished, Rainbow Dash rolled over to the side and took her spot under the covers. She wrapped her arms around Rarity's shoulders, and Rarity responded in kind. Dash rolled over and nuzzled her head into Rarity's underarm.

"Rainbow Dash?" Rarity said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I know I was just complaining about the entire trip, but I appreciate everything you've been doing for me."

"That's . . ." Rainbow paused. She was supposed to say "that's nothing" or "no problem" or a similar expression syndicating how trivial it was to her to help Rarity out like this. Something stopped her. Something . . . soft, something sensitive inside her. Dash didn't think she had a sensitive side.

"Thank you." Dash uttered, lovingly lying her arm across Rarity's chest. "That means a lot to me."

"Mmm . . . I'm glad we went into that cave, Rainbow Dash."

"You're glad we went into a cave and got molested and drugged by some sort of tentacle-thingie?"

"Perhaps . . . that didn't come out right."

"Noo. You think?"

"What I meant, is . . ." Rarity pulled forward and smooched Rainbow Dash's head. "I'm glad we were able to take that horrid experience and . . . turn something good out of it."

"This is good? It's good that I have to be by your side, 24/7, if you need to medicate? It's good that I'm addicted to milky sex with you?"

"Well . . . _no_. But! You're happy, aren't you?"

Rarity locked eyes with Rainbow Dash, gazing deeply.

"I mean, you _are_ happy with me . . . aren't you?"

Dash was caught off-guard by the pleading in Rarity's eyes. She had to really stop and think for a moment. Rarity was vulnerable right now, and anything Dash said could make or break her.

"With me? With my house? With this bed? With Sweetie Belle?" Rarity elaborated.

Rainbow Dash closed her eyes, taking a moment to think. She opened them and reassuringly put a hand on the tip of Rarity's chest.

"Yes, Rarity. I am very happy. And I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. I . . . I like it here, with you."

"Oh, thank you Rainbow Dash!" Rarity unexpectedly pulled Dash into a tight hug. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Dash grinned and blushed, waiting for the moment to pass. Rarity eventually pulled back. Rainbow Dash attempted to get comfortable, only to feel an arm around her neck, and for her face to be enveloped by a soft, squishy substance as her head was shoved into Rarity's cleavage.

"Why don't you use _this_ for a pillow tonight?" Rarity seductively offered, rubbing her breasts up and down Rainbow Dash's face.

Rainbow Dash caved in a split-second, putting up absolutely no resistance to the idea whatsoever. However, not to be outdone, she flexed her wing and draped over Rarity's entire upper body.

"Oh." Rarity put her hands to the tips of Dash's feathers. "An extra blanket. How sweet."

Dash chuckled, then adjusted her head slightly so that her forehead was resting on Rarity's neck. Rarity scooted forward, putting her chin on Dash's head. Then Rarity closed her eyes, and they drifted off to sleep . . .

* * *

The next morning, Sweetie Belle went down to the foyer and was dismayed to see neither Rainbow Dash or Rarity were awake. Ignoring every lesson Rarity had taught her about politeness, she barged into Rarity's room. The thump the door made startled Rarity and Dash into alertness.

"I'm up!"

"Yeeeaa!"

They shot out of the bed. Rarity looked around the room, trying to make sense of the situation. She saw Sweetie Belle and knew right away Sweetie had grown impatient and stormed in. But that didn't tell her why she couldn't find Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash grunted, raising a hand and pointing at her head, which was somehow still lodged in Rarity's cleavage despite the sudden movements Rarity had made in response to the door slamming.

"Oh my!"

"What's . . . what's Rainbow Dash doing in your . . ." Sweetie Belle asked.

"We'll talk about it when you're older." Rarity told her.

"How much older?"

"Umm . . . 72." Rarity answered.

Sweetie Belle groaned, and willingly left the room without arguing.

"You know you'll have to talk to her about the birds and bees before then." Rainbow Dash said as she yawned and stretched her wings.

"I will put it off as long as possible." Rarity answered.

Rarity and Dash dealt with breakfast, then snuck into the shower for some pre-emptive medication. Rarity had an errand to run today, and she would not stomach the thought of collapsing in the middle of the store.

Rarity got dressed in her usual white dress, while Rainbow Dash did her normal blue t-shirt and shorts combo. Rainbow Dash, however, put on an accessory Rarity wasn't expecting.

"Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked just as they were walking out the door. There was a ring of dark purple around her neck.

"Yeah?"

"What's that on your neck?"

"Oh . . ." Dash became visibly embarrassed. "It's, um . . . nothing."

Rarity immediately became curious to know what it was that could leave Rainbow Dash with a blush on her cheeks so quickly. "Let me see!" Rarity grabbed the purple ring and yanked from the depths of Dash's shirt. It was the dog collar Dash had bought.

"Oooh . . ." Rarity cooed. "You're wearing this out in public?"

"No! Yes! Maybe!" Dash jerked away, stuffing the tag into her shirt. "Is that so wrong?"

Rarity wrapped her arm around Rainbow's neck. "No, no. It's just that's an awfully large sign of . . . _commitment_." Rarity purred the last word, causing Dash to blush. "Are you sure you're ready to display that to the world at large? That you're "Property of Rarity"?"

Dash picked the tag up, looking at it for a long while with a downcast expression. After a bit, she turned to Rarity and smiled shakily.

"Y-yeah. Yeah . . . well, I'm keeping it in my shirt, but I'm still wearin' it." Dash dropped the tag into her shirt.

They went to a local dress store. Rainbow Dash was confused. Rarity was a _seamstress_. She made dresses for a living. Rarity explained that she was looking for inspiration.

(And also, the store sold raw fabric for materials. So there was that.)

Once they got to the store, though, they were surprised to see Pinkie Pie, another of their friends there as well.

"Pinkie Pie? What are you doing here?" Rarity asked as they went inside it.

"Oh. Hi, Rarity! Hi, Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie waved at them. "I was looking for something to help with my next party!"

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Ah, that's our Pinkie Pie . . . always planning parties."

"I get why Rarity's here," Pinkie said, bringing her knuckles up in a timid gesture, "but why is Rainbow Dash here? You hate frills and dresses and things, Rainbow Dash!"

"Yep." Dash confirmed. "I'm just helping Rarity. You know, she could always use a work mule."

"Oh. That's nice." Pinkie said a bit spacily. She eyed Rainbow Dash's collar. "What's with the dog collar, Rainbow Dash?"

Dash pulled away, clutching at the collar protectively. "It's nothing." Pinkie Pie was a good girl, but she sometimes struggled with the concept of "personal space."

"If it's nothing, then why are you protecting it?" Pinkie asked mischievously, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Pinkie Pie . . ." Rainbow Dash growled, still holding the collar.

"Come on! Friends don't keep secrets from each other, Rainbow Dash!"

"_Pinkie Pie!_" Rainbow Dash snarled, and Pinkie had learned to recognize the particular tone she was using as Rainbow Dash's personal "This is your last warning before I hurt you" tone.

"Okay, okay." Pinkie flattened her hands in surrender and made her way to the store's exit, as she had purchased her materials already. "Keep your secrets that _will inevitably ruin your friendship!_"

"Ha." Rarity laughed.

Their friendship was already ruined. Though perhaps not their _relationship_.

Rainbow Dash followed Rarity as she moved about from the store's several circular racks. The store was a large, somewhat tight square on the inside. The building was dressed in white with pink fleur-de-lise pattern for the carpet and wallpaper.

Rainbow Dash was expecting to be made to carry Rarity's groceries. She didn't realize how many neatly-folded blocks of cloth she was going to have to carry. They had only been halfway through the store before Rainbow was carrying a stack of 10 pieces of fabric. She looked like she was handling a block tower.

"Wow." Dash muttered as Rarity picked through a dress rack. "Rarity, are we going to be done soon? I don't think I can carry more . . ."

"Oh, hush, darling." Rarity scoffed. "It's not bad."

Rainbow Dash blinked, unamused. Either Rarity was stronger than she looked, or she usually used her charm to get some male into doing the job Dash was doing now. Because the tower of cloth she was holding was getting heavier with each item, and Dash doubted that slight, feminine Rarity could manage it all on her own.

Everything was going fine until they notice the store clerk suddenly duck behind the table.

"Well, that's strange." Rarity commented, looking to Dash like Dash might have an answer. "Why would that be?"

"Couldn't possibly be those guys coming in?" Rainbow Dash gestured towards the glass doors.

Rarity looked, and sure enough, there was a trio of men approaching the door. One was a tall, muscular man with a bald head. The two to his sides were more sleight in build, and both had short, curly brunette hair. That alone wouldn't have been alarming. But the white shirts, tattered jackets, and boots with lots of straps on them suggested they were ne're-do-well's.

"All right, boys." The bald man said as he shoved the doors open like he owned the place. "The easy dames are always hanging' 'round 'ere."

Rarity's eye twitched. ""Easy . . . dames"?" Rarity turned her head towards them. ""Easy dames!?"

"Rarity." Rainbow Dash said. "D-don't mess with those guys. They mean business. I mean, look at their clothes."

"Rainbow Dash, where's all that bravado you usually have?" Rarity growled. "I will not take their objectification of women lightly!"

"I know, I know. But those guys will hurt use if we don't avoid them."

"Rainbow Dash, look around. There is little where we can hide AND . . . we are the only two people currently in this store."

Rainbow Dash bit her lip. "Oh yeah . . . ponyfeathers, they're coming right towards us."

"Heey!" The bald man whistled at them. His cronies moved around the clothing racks to block off any potential exit they could have. Rainbow Dash attempted to disappear into the clothes. The bald guy placed his hand on a rack. "You look like a pretty girl."

"I _am_ a pretty girl." Rarity retorted, eying him suspiciously.

"Ooh!" One of his cronies squealed. "Feisty, too."

"Yes . . ." Rarity growled, noticing how his cronies were inching closer. "Feisty."

"And what's the winged one doin', huh?" The other cronie inquired. "Ya know hidin' in the clothes ain't gonna do anything for you in the long haul, huh?"

The bald leader grabbed Rarity's arm. "How's about you come with me back to my pad?"

Rarity narrowed her eye. "How about you take your arm off me, and you try persuasion instead of coercion?"

"Ooh." The bald groaned. "Resistant, too. I don't like it when they git resistant."

"AND _I_ DON'T LIKE BEING TOUCHED WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

Faster than anyone in the room could process, Rarity's entire hand bled out and was coated in the purple slime, which she touched to the forehead of the bald leader without even thinking. It was like when a cat saw a little mouse scampering about in its territory. Regardless of what the cat's owner had installed into the cat's mind as proper etiquette, instinct took over the minute the mouse was in eyesight.

Instantly the guy's grip on her relaxed, and his eyes turned dull and glassy.

"R-Rarity?" Dash stuttered. "What . . . what happened?"

"I . . ." Rarity stammered. "I don't know. It just happened."

"Hey!" One of the cronies shouted, both of them raising their fist. "Get your hands off tha' boss!"

Rarity quickly improvised. "Ah ah ah! One wrong move, and I'll fry his brain!"

The cronies halted. Rarity smirked, extremely pleased with herself. "Now." she crooned, rubbing her goo-covered fingers over his forehead. "Let's just see what we can do here . . ." Rarity could feel it. Rarity could feel this bald jerk's mind through her goo connection with him. Was this how that thing in the cave felt it was manipulating her and Dash?

"Raise your hand, darling." Rarity told him. Like a zombie that had been hitting the beers too much, the thug leader obeyed. Rarity's smirk got larger and more . . . Rainbow Dash would almost say _evil_, but that would be silly.

Wouldn't it?

"Slap yourself." Rarity told him. He obeyed instantly, smacking the flat of his hand against his cheek so hard it turned his head away. Rarity's finger-tendrils were still on him, though, and just with a mere thought, the thug leader turned his head to face her.

"Now," Rarity hissed, and it was both seductive and terrifying, "the next unfortunate woman you try to seduce, you are going to treat with respect. You are going to be courteous and considerate. And you are not going to force to do anything she doesn't want to. Got it?"

The thug leader nodded, his eyes as empty and unfocused as someone who was on drugs.

"Good." Rarity purred. She pulled her goo-fingers off his forehead. She then used the index finger of her other hand to push on his forehead, sending him stumbling backwards despite the pounds he had on her. He stumbled into a clothes rack, his arms catching on the metal rungs.

The two cronies rushed to their boss's aid. "Boss! You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine . . ." Their boss assured him, shaking his head and pushing them aside. He was too prideful to accept their help. Their boss gave Rarity an odd look, rubbing the top of his head. His head hurt, like a memory had just been wiped from him.

"Come on, boys." Their leader said, gesturing towards the door. "Let's leave these lovely ladies to their business, huh?" He moved towards the door.

"What did you do to our boss!?" One of the cronies demanded, approaching Rarity while the other beat his fist into his palm.

Rarity calmly pointed her gooey hand at them, the finger-tendrils on it wriggling like a playful octopus looking for friends. The two cronies stopped in their tracks. They wisely decided to bolt after their boss.

"A-are they gone?" The store clerk asked, rising up from the register. "I don't know what you did, but thank you two so much! Those three have been coming into my store periodically for weeks now!"

"You're very welcome, sir!" Rarity replied, handing her goo-hand behind her back. Much to her surprise, she was able to make it bend to her will. It moistly absorbed into her fingers with such uniformity that when it was done, it was like it was never there at all.

Rarity and Rainbow Dash finished their shopping without further incident. The clerk was kind enough to give them a "Thank you for driving those punks off" discount and gave them 80% off every item they purchased.

The shopping bags were heavy enough Rarity split the load of grocery bags between them. Rainbow Dash was uneasy as they left the room.

"Were you . . . were you really going to fry his brain?"

"Oh, no." Rarity assured her, causally dismissing the encounter. "No, I don't think the goo has the capacity to do that even if I wanted to. But there was no way for his cronies to know that, now was there?"

"Yeah." It took Dash a minute to realize the meaning of Rainbow's statement. "Oh, that's brilliant!"

"Yes. It seems the infection's given me the ability to make my own mini-tendrils on my hand." Rarity said . . . _clinically_. She raised up her hand and examined it. "And then I have the ability to manipulate people's minds . . . the same way that thing in the cave did our own." She held her hand close to her chest as she took in what that could mean for herself . . . and for others.

* * *

**Author's Note for "Slaves"**

**Please politely ignore Twilight's soapbox. It is not the focus of this story.**

**Also, don't ask where Rainbow Dash's dog collar was during "A Poison Most Intimate."**


	4. Strain

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony is the properties of Hasbro. This is a non-profit work made by an independent contractor outside of the official company's notice intended for non-profit entertainment and speculative purposes only.**

**Darkryt Orbinautz presents...**

******Unto This White Poison**

******Chapter 4  
**

******Strain**

* * *

Returning to the Boutique, Rarity tossed her items in the vague, general direction of where they were supposed to go and sat down at the kitchen counter. Normally, Rarity kept everything neat and tidy. Everything had to be perfectly folded and inserted its appropriate place. But right now, she was so fascinated by the new discovery she made that she made for a chair as soon as her arms were free, to reflect upon the extent of her abilities.

Rarity formed the slimefinger around her index and let Rainbow suckle on it, allowing Rarity a blanket white noise in the room.

"Do you realize what this means, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity absently questioned, one hand supporting her chin, the other floating lazily in the air near Rainbow Dash. "There's so many unsavory doors this could unlock. I can use this to manipulate people! I can _control_ them! And they would never have any idea . . ."

"Hmm?" Dash inquired, taking her mouth off the slimefinger. Dash rubbed it between her finger and thumb. "Sorry, I was distracted."

"Pfft." Rarity scoffed and abruptly got up, walking off to the other to put her things away. Rainbow merely stood there for a moment.

"Oh, hey!" Dash called, using one hand to swing herself around on chair. "We haven't met everyone else for lunch in the square in a while! They're probably going to get worried."

"Drat, you're right!" Rarity shouted back. "We must make sure we do that tomorrow then, hmm?"

* * *

The day after, all of Rainbow's and Rarity's energy in the morning were directed towards the one goal of being presentable when they met the others for lunch this afternoon. See, in Ponyville, there was a large market square that contained markets, stalls, and tiny restaurants. Kind of like an outdoor food court. Rarity, Dash, and their friends Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Applejack had an agreement to meet for lunch at the same table at regular intervals. While the terms of it said that it was okay to miss out every so often, everyone else was going to worry when they realized Rarity and Dash hadn't been there for nearly a week or so.

"Hey guys!" Rainbow Dash waved as she and Rarity approached the table. Everyone else had beaten them to it already and ordered their own food and beverages.

"Hey, girls!" Twilight' was the first to greet them as they took seats and called over a waiter. "We were starting to get worried about you. We haven't really seen you all week. Except for the time Rarity came into my library . . ." Twilight trailed, taking a sip of her drink, recalling how brief that lecture had been.

"Actually, I saw Rainbow Dash just yesterday!" Pinkie Pie chimed in. She looked away from Twilight to Rainbow Dash. "Hey . . . and Dashie was wearing that same dog collar yesterday!" Pinkie got up and reached over the table, grabbing Dash's collar. ""Rainbow Dash, property of-""

Rainbow Dash grabbed Pinkie's hands and shoved her back before she could finish reading it. "Property of none of your business, okay!? Dang it, Pinkie Pie, why can't you just leave things be!?" Embarrassed, Dash shoved the collar down her shirt.

Pinkie Pie sat back down. "Okay, okay! Sheesh. I can't imagine why you'd be so protective of a collar, though, Dashie!"

"And quit calling me Dashie!" Rainbow Dash snapped, slamming her fist on the table. This scared everyone else, as Rainbow Dash had never taken offense at Pinkie's pet name for her before.

They didn't know Rainbow now considered herself Rarity's pet. And for Pinkie to address Dash like that . . . well, to Rainbow Dash, it was like Pinkie was making an uninvited intrusion onto Rarity's personal property. It was like Pinkie claiming ownership of the "Rainbow Dash dog" which was _Rarity's _possession with no muddy legal ground.

A lull in the conversation happened as neither Rarity or Dash said anything after that.

"Well?" Twilight said, breaking the silence.

"Well what?" Rarity replied, taking her food from the waiter.

"You're not gonna . . . criticize Rainbow Dash's dog collar?"

"Why would I do that, darling?"

"BeeeCAUSE!" Pinkie interjected in the most annoying manner she could. "You're ALWAYS the fashion person, Rarity! You're always going on about décor and colors and complimenting the figure and you're not saying anything about Rainbow Dash using a dog collar?" Pinkie put her hands around her face and began wiggling as she did an impersonation. "Oh, Rainbow Dash, darling, why ever would you do that? Dog collars are soo last season!"

Applejack chuckled. "Hey, that was pretty good, there, Pinkie Pie!" In fairness, Pinkie had nailed Rarity's voice remarkably well.

Rarity blandly stared at her food and drink, ignoring the conversation.

"Still nothing?" Twilight asked, concern seeping in.

"What, darling?"

"Normally you'd be all over Pinkie Pie for imitating you like that!" Twilight exclaimed, slapping the air.

"Oh." Rarity realized, still disinterested. "Uh, yes. Darling. That was a spot-on imitation of how I sound." She idly took a sip of her drink.

Applejack whispered something into Twilight's ear. Twilight scratched her chin, moving her eyes up and down Rarity's frame, then whispered something back. Applejack whispered something back again.

Rarity's sipping ground to a halt. She popped the straw out of her mouth and slammed her drink on the table, as opposed to simply placing it down. A perfectly calculated move on her part, as the loud noise would make sure everyone was paying attention when she next spoke.

"Is there a problem, darlings?"

"Well, uh . . ." Twilight blushed and nervously tapped her fingers together. "Well, I wasn't gonna say anything, but you know, these things happen . . ."

"WHAT "things" happen, darling!?" Rarity snapped, highly frustrated with Twilight's dodging of the question.

Twilight gulped and put her arms under the table, trying to make herself seem as small as possible so Rarity would have mercy on her for whatever she said next. "Applejack thinks you've gotten breast implants."

At this, Fluttershy raised an eyebrow. She seemed to take an interest in staring at Rarity's chest even though she previously displayed none.

"Implants?" Rarity questioned, swirling the straw of her drink. She chuckled a bit and smiled deviously. "Well, now, darling, that's rude. You presume just because I'm vain, I've paid for such modifications?"

"Well ya gotta admit, Rarity. It's not natural for a woman's chest to suddenly swell up like yours has."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rarity lied, taking another sip from her straw.

"Ha." Applejack laughed, slapping Twilight's back. This had the side-effect of making Twilight lurch forward, as Twilight didn't get out much, whereas Applejack's body was toned from working at her family farm. "See, Twi? I knew they were inflatable!"

Rarity said nothing. This eventually perturbed Twilight and Applejack.

"Rarity, are y'all okay? Normally y'all would have bit my head off for makin' a crack like that."

"Well, that depends on your definition." Rarity glanced at Rainbow Dash. "By some definitions of "okay," I am quite okay. By other definitions of okay, I am not okay at all."

Applejack made a confused face. "Uhh . . . okay?"

"That depends on your definition, doesn't it?" Rarity smirked.

"You gotta admit, you walked into that one." Twilight said. Applejack nodded in acknowledgment of this.

"Well, um . . ." Fluttershy stuttered, as she was very timid and afraid to voice her opinion for fear of hurting someone's feelings. "If Rarity wants to inject horrible, unnatural chemicals into her body-" Fluttershy was pro-nature, so it makes she would object to a process as biologically unnecessary as cosmetic surgery.

"The next person who comments on my breasts, I am going to choke with them." Rarity interjected. Rainbow Dash whistled innocently. "So can we please stop talking about such a crass subject matter? Can we talk about something _nice_? Like the weather or Fluttershy's animals?"

That seemed to the trick Rarity was hoping for, as everyone turned their attention to Fluttershy, asking about what animals the nature-lover had recently taken under her wing. Fluttershy eagerly answered their questions and went on at length about the wonders of nature.

Rarity, meanwhile, coolly sipped her drink.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't pleasant." Rainbow Dash said, following Rarity home the evening after. Rarity tossed the single shopping bag she had today to the ground.

Rarity stopped and turned around. "What wasn't?"

"Earlier. This afternoon." Rainbow elaborated. "With Applejack and Twilight and everyone else asking about your br-"

Rarity, looking deep into the floor and blinking, held her hand out. "Enough. I wish to speak no more of it. I say we just let them believe I've gotten implants."

"But . . . wouldn't that be lying?"

Rarity approached Rainbow Dash and put her hands on Dash's shoulders. "Yes and no. Yes, because technically it's not true. No, because we didn't tell them as much. They said as much, and didn't believe me when I tried to correct them. So, between those two things, I'm not really lying at all, see!" Rarity cupped Rainbow Dash's chin. "Now, I've been improving with how much milk I can hold before it starts to hurt. But as I've been reining it in all day, so I really need to medicate."

Rarity trailed her hand along Rainbow's breast, before reaching under Rainbow's shirt and lifting it up slightly.

Rarity touched her nose to Dash's. Dash got a grin.

"And I mean, I _really_ need to medicate." Rarity stressed in a way that made it quite clear she was using an euphemism.

"Let's go." Rainbow grabbed Rarity's hands and intertwined her fingers around Rarity's. They went to Rarity's - . . . to _their_ bedroom. Rarity picked up the shopping bag she brought in along the way.

"What's in the bag?" Rainbow Dash questioned as she locked the door behind them to keep Sweetie Belle out.

Rarity smiled. She swung the bag around her arm and pulled out the contents – a long metal link chain with a brace attached. The brace almost looked big enough to wrap around . . .

Rainbow unconsciously rubbed her palm against her throat.

"Since we've discovered your, ah, _preference_ for being choked . . ." Rarity explained. "I thought we might replace the dog collar and go one step further with a cast iron chain."

"R-replace?" Rainbow Dash curled her hands into the dog collar and sunk her fingers into it. "Rarity, this was a gift from me to you! I put a lot of thought into it! It was supposed to mean something! You can't just . . . upgrade it like it's an outdated piece of equipment!" Rainbow Dash backed towards the door, her eyes watering.

"Oooh!" Rarity groaned, quickly realizing how much her words had hurt Rainbow Dash's feelings. Rarity ran up to her and embraced her. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, darling. I didn't realize how much it meant to you, okay? I'm sorry. Look, look." Rarity raised her hand and slowly lowered it to the ground. "I'm putting the chain down, okay? No chain, okay? P-p-please quit crying, darling . . ."

Rainbow sniffed, wiping her tears away with her arm.

Rarity bit her lip, furtive. After a moment, she exclaimed and snapped her fingers. "Ah! I've got just the thing. Wait right here, darling." Rarity left, dashing away to the corner of the room.

Rainbow sniffed, her emotions still hurting from Rarity's callous attempt to replace her collar.

"Shh, shh, shh." Rarity said like a mother coddling her child. "Here. This ought to cheer you up." Before Rainbow could ask what Rarity had got, Rarity cinched the accompanying leash onto Rainbow's collar. "There. See? Right as rain."

Rainbow Dash sniffed one more time, before offering Rarity a light smile. She gave out a "hurrk!" as unexpected force began to tug at the collar. Rainbow Dash's feathers fanned out in anticipation.

"You ready?" Rarity teased, lifting one leg behind her.

Dash nodded, her smile growing wider and turning lustful.

Rarity chuckled, a sick glee forming as she tugged in gentle measurements along the leash, choking Rainbow Dash more and more. It filled with this- this sense of power, of attractiveness, of-of _ownership_. "Are you ready?" Rarity stroked her Rainbow Dash's chin. "Are you gonna be a good girl?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, her smile turning into a lopsided grin. "I'm-I'm ready! I'm going to be a good girl!"

Rarity continued stroking Rainbow Dash's chin. "A _very good_ girl? A very good_, obedient_ girl?"

Rainbow nodded, panting lustfully and gasping for breath. Despite how much she liked the feeling of being choked, Rainbow Dash was absolutely fed up with Rarity's teasing. So she wrapped her arms around Rarity and tackled her, pushing across the room and onto the bed. Dash swooped Rarity, covering her neck in kisses.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity mocked-complained, thrashing her limbs and giggling at the ticklish sensation of Rainbow's lips on her sensitive neck. "This- ha! - not being _obedient_! Heeheehee!" Rarity was able to resist Dash's ministrations long enough to reach up her hand and grab the back of Rainbow Dash's head. Rarity forced Dash's up, but only so she could kiss Dash on the lips. They wrapped their arms around the others' back and kissed each other with conviction. Rainbow Dash's wings spread out, and the bed began to quake under their fire for each other.

* * *

The next morning, Rarity was jostled up from her sleep by movement in her bed. She opened her eyes to see Rainbow Dash moving.

"W-what?" Rarity shot her hand out and clamped around Rainbow's arm like a vice. "Rainbow Dash? Where are you going, my sweet?"

Rainbow Dash looked at her with an apologetic expression. Rarity's body filled with dread. She knew that expression. That was the kind of expression someone wore when they about to say something they didn't want to say, but had to, and it was something they knew the people in the room weren't going to like.

"Rarity . . . I have to go to work."

"W-what?" Rarity sat upright, letting go of Dash's arm. "W-why? Have I not been good enough to you? Have I not been a satisfying romantic partner!?" Rarity grabbed Rainbow's shoulders and starting shaking her. "Was I bad in bed!?"

"No, no, no!" Rainbow insisted, grabbing Rarity's arms and lifting them off. "You've been great in the bed! And all those other things, too! But, you know . . . I still have my own house to pay for. And if I don't come in, I'll eventually get fired."

"Oh." Rarity blushed, realizing she was being foolish. "Yes, yes, there is that . . ." She rested her head on her hand. "I suppose we'll have to do something about that pesky little house of yours . . "

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "You saying' you want me to move in with you?"

" . . . eventually."

Rainbow Dash threw her leg over the side of the bed. "Well, if that happens, one of us has to be the breadwinner around here."

Rarity took offense. She placed her hands on her hips. "Exscuse me!? My dressmaking can make more in a week than your dull weather job can in a month!"

"Yeah," Dash admitted as she struggled with getting her shirt on, "but you're missing a key word in that sentence."

"Which is?"

"Can." Dash stressed. "It can. That doesn't mean it will. It CAN make more than in a month than I will in two years. It also CAN make barely enough to break even. See, your job's pay is based on commission, where my job is a salary. Maybe it's not the greatest salary, and it won't get Sweetie Belle a chariot from Canterlot so she could ride to the moon." Rarity laughed. "But at least it's consistent."

"But . . ." Rarity put her hand on Rainbow's shoulders. "What if I need to medicate while you're gone?"

Rainbow heaved a deep sign. "You'll just have to make do. You can survive one day without me, can't you? Just one? And not even the whole day, just until five. Just . . ." Rainbow Dash placed a hand on Rarity's shoulder. "Try to make it until then, okay? Just try. For me, please. And for your sister." Dash poked Rarity in the chest, but it was a more admonishing poke.

Rarity opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She closed her eyes and nodded. "Y-yes. Of course. I . . . I'll try."

Rainbow Dash stood up, ready to get to work.

"Wait!" Rarity shouted, reaching an arm after her. "What if you need to medicate? What if you need my milk while you're there?"

"I'll come back at lunch break." Rainbow Dash informed, transparently irritated with how Rarity seemed intent on keeping her here as long as possible.

"What if you need it before then? After all, its effects haven't exactly stuck to a schedule, darling . . ."

Rainbow sighed and covered her eyes with her hand. She looked just an exasperated dad trying to explain something difficult to his daughter.

"Wait here." Dash told her. "I got an idea."

Rainbow Dash left the room, the door closing with a click behind her. Rarity crossed her arms and tried to warm herself, as the room seemed chilly without Dash. Rainbow Dash wasn't even gone for three minutes, and Rarity already felt like she wanted to cry. She was becoming dependent on that pegasus.

Rainbow Dash soon returned, and in her hand was a tube of green plastic that tapered neat the top and spread out at the bottom.

"A soda bottle?" Rarity asked.

"An empty soda bottle!" Rainbow Dash corrected her, like it was the most brilliant invention since the light bulb. "Here." Rainbow Dash unscrewed the cap and held it out to Rarity. "Just pour some milk into this, and I'll take it with me."

Rarity made a squiggly line with her mouth. While in theory, she understood and even approved of Rainbow Dash's idea – Dash could take it with to her work, and if Dash started to feel the urge, all she had to do was just pop open the bottle and take a swig. To all outward apperances, it would seem completely normal. Especially given that the green plastic would put in a color filter, disguising the fact there was milk inside.

In practice, Rarity was disgusted. That was – that was sick and morbid and perverted and – and – and she didn't want to do it!

"Rarity . . ." Rainbow sighed.

"All right, all right. Fine." Rarity took the bottle and opened it. She removed the clothing she bothered to put back on. She gave Rainbow Dash an eye.

"What?" Rainbow Dash groaned, throwing her hands through the air.

Rarity huffed and turned away. "Would you mind looking another way, please?"

"Wha- Rarity, I've seen you naked multiple times now! I have directly drank milk from your own Celestia-damn chest, and you don't want me to watch you pour a mild drug treatment therapy solution – that was a lot of words – into a bottle!?"

"No!" Rarity shouted back. "This is- this is different. It's . . . disgusting."

"Oh, so having sex with me in the shower and drinking milk from your breasts is fine, BUT THE MOMENT we have to PUT IT IN A BOTTLE, it's suddenly the worst thing in the world?"

"Yes." Rarity answered indignantly.

"I . . ." Rainbow Dash raised her hands up through the air, almost touching her face. She was at an absolute loss for words. "Ugh. Whatever. I'm going to be late for work at this rate." Rainbow Dash covered her eyes and turned to the door. "Just get it over with so I can leave."

"Thank you." Rarity growled. Rainbow Dash impatiently stomped her foot as she waited for Rarity to finish.

"Here."

Rainbow Dash whipped around and grabbed the bottle, but Rarity wouldn't let it go.

"It's just . . . it's just weird." Rarity explained.

"Yeah. Great. Perfect. Gotta go!" Dash took the bottle and ran out the door, leaving it swinging to and fro as she didn't even bother to close it.

Rarity watched the swinging door for awhile, trying to reject the wave of sadness that was threatening to wash over her body.

But she gave in, throwing herself against the bed with a frustrated grunt of "uuugh!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash's work day was mostly uneventful, as far as working with the raw elements of weather goes. She did, however, become especially jumpy out of paranoia someone was going to come out of the blue and revealed that they knew Dash had brought a bottle of Rarity's milk to work. A ridiculous thought, but one that ingrained itself into Rainbow Dash's head. She and Rarity would both die of embarrassment if so much as one thing related to their relationship, even _tangentially_ related to their relationship, got out.

It would be unfortunate if any of her coworkers decided to pull a good-natured office prank today. She would be startled out of her wits and unable to come up with a good counter-prank.

At lunch break, Rainbow Dash made her way to her work station like everyone else. But as soon as she sat down at a table, she felt that urge creep its nasty little way into her again. That need for Rarity's milk.

Rarity's creamy, rich, delicious milk . . . Rainbow Dash thought to herself. She fantasized about surprising Rarity in the middle of the day, coming home to ravish her . . . she put her fist on the table and was about to push herself up when she remembered . . .

_The bottle!_

She pulled the bottle out of her pocket and eagerly uncapped, lifting it up to her mouth to take a drink.

_Haha! Yes! I don't have to go home at all! I'm a genius!_

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened, and she had to fight really hard to get her free hand to the grab bottle and take it away from her lips before she drank it all in one gulp.

Rainbow Dash was about congratulate herself on A) coming up with the plan, and B) keeping herself from drinking all the milk at once when she felt a shiver run down her spine. She felt so . . . hot.

_Oh, damn it. _Rainbow realized, remember too late the drugs in the milk induced arousal. _The milk is sexually stimulating, so now I'm all aroused . . . not QUITE how I planned this . . ._

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!"

"AAH!" Rainbow Dash jumped away from the sudden noise, about to take off through the door, when she realized it was just Ditzy Doo coming over to say hi. "Oh. Hey, Ditzy."

Ditzy chuckled. "Well, someone's a little extra scaredy-cat today?" Ditzy sat down next to Rainbow Dash, placing a tray full of food on the table. Ditzy raised an eyebrow at Rainbow Dash's lack of a tray.

"Why don't you have any food?"

"I, um . . . got distracted." Dash mumbled. Ditzy noticed the bottle.

"What's in the bottle, Dash?"

"It's nothing." Dash insisted, taking the bottle away protectively.

"Well, clearly it's not nothing, or there wouldn't be anything in your hand!" Dash knew Ditzy meant that statement to be cute and endearing, but in her state, Dash found it annoying.

Rainbow Dash stopped to think. If she didn't find some way to throw Ditzy off the trail quick, then Ditzy was going to be on her case all day. Rainbow Dash thought about something Rarity had told her a long time ago. Dash didn't pay much attention to it then, but it sure seemed helpful now; that the best lies are the ones that were at least half-true.

"A friend made it for me." Dash answered, screwing the cap back on. Awesome. Half-true. In fact, one could make the case it was completely true, just . . . excluding certain details.

Ditzy became interested. "Would this friend be willing to make me some? I'd like to know what it is that you're being so protective of it!"

No, Dash thought, you really wouldn't.

"Uh . . . no." Rainbow Dash said. "She made it . . . just for me."

"Oh, I see!" Ditzy said happily. "A special friend, huh? The kind that tucks you in at night?"

"No!" Rainbow Dash insisted. Celestia must have been smiling on her today, because somehow, despite all possible odds, she managed to fight the blush Ditzy's comment would have otherwise incited.

"Oh, mee-ow." Ditzy hissed. "Someone woke on the wrong side of the bed today, huh?"

Dash wanted to sarcastically quip "more like woke up on the wrong side of _someone_" but she knew that would give Ditzy enough raw data that she could work Dash was in a relationship, and then Ditzy would follow her after in the hopes of discovering who Rainbow Dash had fell for, so Dash abstained her tongue.

* * *

Rarity was lying on her bed, miserable. She felt absolutely . . . empty without Rainbow Dash around, and she was resolvent to not get out of her bed for any reason.

At least until Sweetie Belle cracked the door open.

"Hey, Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked sweetly, piercing through Rarity's veil of despair just enough that Rarity would at least _pretend_ to have any interest in what Sweetie Belle had to say.

"What, Sweetie Belle?"

"You . . . didn't come down for breakfast, so I tried to make my own." Sweetie Belle explained. At Rarity's expression turning into one of panic, Sweetie Belle made her way into the room and waved her hands. "No, no! I didn't burn anything! I just poured myself a bowl of cereal, and . . ."

"And?" Rarity demanded, suspecting Sweetie Belle had burned _something_.

"I can't get to the milk in the fridge." Sweetie Belle admitted. "It's too high-up. Would you mind helping?"

"Oh." Rarity's anger died down, and her misery took a backseat. "All right then. Is that all? I guess I can do that . . ."

Rarity followed Sweetie Belle down the stairs to the kitchen, where despite Rarity's worries, there was a bowl of cereal on the counter without any milk. And it wasn't burned like something out of an industrial furnace.

Rarity went to the fridge and pulled it open. Reaching up at the top shelf, Rarity pulled out a jug of milk. Rather than open it right away, Rarity lifted the jug up to her face and scrutinized it.

"Why does the sight of you disgust me so?" Rarity questioned, once again talking to regular, store-bought milk like it was sentient.

"Uuh . . . Rarity?" Sweetie's voice broke Rarity out of her trance. "Are you . . . just gonna stand there all day and stare at the carton?"

"Oh! Um, yes. I mean, no. I'm sorry, Sweetie. I've just been a little distracted. Bring your bowl here."

Sweetie Belle held the bowl up to Rarity. Rarity opened the milk and carefully poured it into the bowl.

"There you go." Rarity said, closing the bottle.

"Thanks!" Sweetie Belle held the bottle up and gave Rarity a tight hug. "You're the best big sister ever!"

Rarity chuckled, her heavy heart lessened somewhat by Sweetie Belle's compliment. She patted Sweetie Belle's head. Sweetie Belle hopped up on the counter's chair, placing her bowl and beginning to eat. Rarity held the jug up and walked towards the fridge.

_You . . ._ Rarity thought, mentally hissing at the milk. This- this jug that sought to mock her. This jug that was produced and rolled out in a factory, set to roll on its industrial treadmills to be given to stores across the country. This thing that mocked her and her milk, her delicious, lovely milk which she fed to Rainbow Dash. It was like distant family, Rarity thought. Her milk was the bad cousin smoking drugs in an alleyway, wearing nothing but scraps. Meanwhile, the store-bought milk was the squeaky-clean good son who wore a nice, blue-gray pinstripe suit and managed his own small company.

_W-what am I saying? _Rarity thought.

It was milk! It was just milk like any other people can buy from a store! She could go into the store and find dozens of other jugs exactly like this one! It's not exactly like it set up that thing in the cave!

Rarity opened the fridge and put the milk away. She turned around and walked away a few steps, then stopped and turned back around on it.

But wait . . . what if it DID set up that thing in the cave? What if it was part of some corporate sham of some sort from the milk factories?

Rarity was tempted to open the fridge and grill the jug about what it might know of the thing in the cave. She slapped the sides of her head and began to apply pressure to it, sliding her hands along to the front of her face and pulling them down.

_Get a hold of yourself, Rarity. There is no massive scam on industrial level from the milk people. And even if there was, this bottle of milk wouldn't tell me anything about it. It is physically incapable of speaking! _

"I . . . I think I'll shall be going back to bed now. Yes . . . yes, that seems like a good idea." Rarity informed the oblivious Sweetie Belle before trotting back to her bed.

* * *

When Rainbow Dash got out of work and returned to the Boutique, the sun was hanging low in the sky, giving a pink gleam that filtered through the Boutique's windows, giving the foyer the illusion of being bathed in gold.

The door to Carousel Boutique clicked open as Rainbow Dash came through it. She closed the door and locked it behind her, the click summoning Sweetie Belle the ray a dinner bell summoned up cats.

"Rainbow Dash! You're back!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, running to Dash and wrapping her arms around Rainbow Dash's legs. "Can we play a game?"

"Whoa, easy there, kiddo." Rainbow Dash bent down and scruffed up Sweetie Belle's hair. "I just got back from work. Give me a minute to rest my legs." Rainbow Dash looked around. "Where's Rarity?"

"Oh . . ." Sweetie Belle put her hands behind her back and swung herself forward and backward, like she had done something she knew she shouldn't have. "She's been in bed all day."

Rainbow's expression contorted to a disapproving and suspicious one. "All day, huh?" She rubbed her chin, her eyebrow crooking. She was about to scream Rarity's name when they heard footsteps daintily making their way down the stairs.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity exclaimed, running into the room and embracing her beau. "You're back!"

"Uh, yeah?" Dash said awkwardly, patting Rarity's back. "Why would I not be?"

"I was so worried you had left me . . ." Rarity nuzzled Dash's shoulder, sounding she didn't hear a word Rainbow Dash said. Rarity opened her eye at Sweetie Belle. "Ahem. Could we, ah?" Rarity gestured up the stairs towards her bedroom. "Move?"

"Rarity, I just got back." Rainbow Dash raised her head up to look at Sweetie Belle, then leaned into Rarity's side so she could whisper. "Do you really think I'm going to be in the mood for sex?"

"I was hoping." Rarity immaturely whispered back.

"Okay." Rainbow Dash said, distancing herself from Rarity and placing her hands firmly on Rarity's shoulders. "We need to talk."

"I know what that means!" Sweetie Belle interrupted. ""Sweetie Belle, out of the room!"" Sweetie Belle mocked, pretending to be Rarity, pitching her voice and waving her hand. She walked out of the room, allowing Rarity and Rainbow Dash to talk amongst themselves.

"Rarity . . ." Rainbow Dash said gently. "If you're going to be so dependent on me that you lay in bed all day without me, then maybe . . . maybe we should stop seeing each other for a while. You know, so you can get back on your feet."

Rarity's jaw dropped. "You're breaking up with me!?"

"No, no. I never said that." Rainbow Dash told her firmly. "I just meant we should take a break."

Rarity grabbed Dash by the shoulders and shook her. ""Taking a break" IS CODE for "Breaking up!" Look! They even both have the word "Break" in them!"

"Rarity, chill out!" Rainbow Dash shucked Rarity's hands off her. "Yeesh!"

"What about Sweetie Belle?" Rarity asked, nuzzling into Dash's shoulder. "You make her so happy . . ."

"What about Sweetie Belle?" Rainbow Dash groaned. "Look, Sweetie Belle has got along just fine for as long she's lived without me. A few days where I'm not around won't hurt her. And besides, she needs her big sister to be stable more than she needs me."

"Mmm." Rarity's groaned signified her concession to Dash's point. She raised her eyebrows up hopefully. "And the milk? You know it doesn't like it when I keep it in . . ."

"Can't you just . . . I don't know, pour into the sink like you did before?"

"I could . . . probably. But-"

Rainbow Dash put a finger to Rarity's lips. "No buts. We are taking a break from each other. I'll get some more bottles for us to put both our milk in, so we can be set for a few days. And then I'll come back, and we can keep doing what we've been doing, okay?"

"Ooh . . ." Rarity groaned. "Since when do you know so much more about relationships than I do!?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "I dunno."

"Tell me one thing, though, Rainbow Dash." Rarity lifted her head up from Dash's shoulders with hopeful, gleaming eyes. "Did the bedroom get stale?"

Rainbow sighed, putting a hand over her face. "No, Rarity, the bedroom did not get stale. Now you would please just do what I'm asking!?"

"All right . . . all right, fine." Rarity admitted, taking her arms off Rainbow Dash and stepping away. She held her hand close to her chest and looked ashamedly.

"I expect to see you again when our "break" is done." Rarity said gently.

"You can count on it." Dash replied. She crossed her arms. "But can I count on you to pull yourself together by then?"

Rarity grinded her teeth. "I'll try. I'll promise you that much."

"Great." Rainbow Dash turned around and was about to leave.

"You know what the funny thing is, Rainbow Dash? After all that time . . . all those failed attempts of mine to get a man, a partner . . . I found my perfect partner was right next to me all along, in one of my best friends."

Rainbow Dash grunted, annoyed how Rarity was finding ways to keep her there longer than necessary. "Good night, Rarity." Rainbow Dash forced the door open.

" . . . Rainbow Dash?"

Dash sighed, hanging her head. "What?"

"I love you."

Dash calmed down, and took in a deep breath. "I love you, too, Rarity. That's why I'm doing this to you."

Rainbow Dash closed the door, leaving Rarity alone in her foyer, during the cold, dark night.

* * *

Two days later, Rarity and Rainbow Dash met up with the others at lunch again. Despite the fact that the sky was as gray as the side of a container of paint. Rainbow Dash gave her assurances that it wasn't going to rain on their, or anyone's parade. But just in case, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy all dressed in their rain garb, just in case. Rain coats, mud boats. The works. So it was just that much stranger when Rainbow Dash and Rarity joined them at their table, dressed in their usual clothing.

"Uh, Rarity? Rainbow Dash?" Applejack questioned. "Aren't y'all worried that it might rain?" Applejack and Pinkie looked up at the sky to emphasize their point.

"No." Rarity answered blankly. "Not at all. Why do you ask?"

"Uuh . . . coz it's as dark as a bat's cave out here?" Applejack suggested. It was becoming apparent she was frustrated by Rarity's apathetic, disinterested attitude towards her and her suggestions.

"Actually, bat caves aren't that dark." Fluttershy muttered, not that anyone could hear her. And even if they did, they wouldn't value that tidbit too much.

"Hey!" Pinkie noticed. "Dashie's-" Rainbow Dash growled. "Oh, sorry. Rainbow Dash is wearing a leash today to go with her collar!"

Everyone raised eyebrows, Rainbow Dash becoming the center of their attention. Rainbow Dash was usually an arrogant showwoman who craved the spotlight, but given the circumstances that led into her wearing a dog collar, she'd really not have any more attention on her than any other day. Everyone else eventually dropped it when it became clear Rainbow Dash wasn't going to make one word about the collar and leash.

The entire time they ate, Applejack maintained an accusing eye on Rarity. Rarity noticed, but decided to ignore it. At least until Twilight and Applejack started whispering again.

"Uugh!" Rarity groaned frustratedly, throwing her silverware against the table. She pressed her hands down on the table and stood up. "What is it _this time_, "darlings"!?"

Twilight nervously rubbed her index and thumb together. "Well, it's nothing. Really, we just thought- you know, how these things come and go . . ."

"Spit. It. Out!"

"Your breasts shrunk." Applejack said, crossing her arms. She and Rarity locked gazes, Applejack's suspicious, Rarity's imperious and unyielding.

"So?" Rarity drawled, like this was something that happened to everybody at a certain point in their life.

"So we're concerned, 'cos that don't usually happen when y'all git implants!" Applejack retorted, slamming her hands on the table.

Pinkie, Twilight and Fluttershy stared with worry as Applejack and Rarity continued to stare each other down. The two had always lived on opposite sides of every applicable spectrum. Applejack never gave mind to a speck of dirt on her, while Rarity had a fit if even so much as a lock of hair was out of place. For them to get into arguments was not unheard of, but if this went on, it would be the first time they got into an active physical fight.

Rainbow Dash took action, getting up and grabbed Rarity's shoulders from behind. "I'll, uh, just take Rarity somewhere else to calm down, okay?" Rainbow Dash tugged on the collar of Rarity's dress until Rarity yielded and followed as Rainbow Dash led her away from the table and into the town's open roads.

"Ah'm followin' them." Applejack declared, scooting her chair out from the table. "Sumthun is not right."

"Applejack, don't!" Twilight objected, reaching a hand out to stop her. "You'll only make things worse - ! . . . Too late, she's gone." Twilight sighed and took a sip of her drink.

Rainbow Dash was nuzzling into Rarity's shoulder when they heard the clunk of Applejack's boots from behind them. Rainbow Dash snapped to, tearing herself away from Rarity far enough it wouldn't like they were doing anything other than talking.

"Consarn it, Rarity!" Applejack shouted, trying to get Rarity's attention. "Even y'all, for all yer vanity, have to admit it's not natural for a woman's chest to grow and then shrink again! Wut's really goin' on, huh?"

Rarity looked over her shoulder, shooting Applejack a cold stare that made even Applejack, who was usually as unflappable and flippant as Rainbow Dash, freeze in her tracks.

Rarity looked to her hand, which she slowly raised up. She rubbed her fingers, deep in thought, as the goo began to form around her fingers. Rainbow Dash noticed and became distressed.

"Rarity," Rainbow Dash whispered, cuddling up to Rarity and putting a hand on Rarity's shoulder. "Rarity, please don't. I know it seems like the only way, but there's got something else. This isn't like that thug in the store. There's another way. She's our friend. One of our best friends. P-please don't. Put it away, Rarity. Put-put the goo _away_."

"Wut are y'all whisperin' about over there!?" Applejack demanded, tensing up. She was ready to slug the both of 'em; all she needed was a good excuse.

Rarity looked to Rainbow Dash, like Rainbow Dash's face was a coin that Rarity had tossed to decide whether or not she was willing to use the goo on Applejack. It must have ended on the right side, as Rarity absorbed the goo back into her hand and turned to face Applejack.

"Well, Applejack. It's quite simple. Really. My doctor told me the implants were affecting my health, so I got them removed. End of story. Are you satisfied now?" Rarity trailed her hands along Rainbow Dash's leash, then jerked on it as she guided Rainbow Dash away. Rainbow Dash moved quickly on her feet to mask the fact Rarity was pulling on her from Applejack.

Applejack watched them, oblivious to the presence of Rarity's hands on that leash.

" . . . Yeah, okay, Ah guess Ah am." Applejack muttered before going to rejoin the others at their table.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity walked very closely to each other, even taking into account the fact Rarity was pulling on Dash with a dog leash.

Rainbow Dash looked over their shoulders at the departing Applejack, then went back to Rarity. "You know as soon as your chest fills up with milk and expands again, we're totally doomed."

"Perhaps not." Rarity replied wisely.

"Really? We just told Applejack that you got rid of your "implants", and we both know that's not what's _really_ happened."

"True, but I plan on using a new apparel to deal with that. Have you ever heard of padded clothing, darling?"

" . . . Ooooh. Smart."

"I like to think I am, yes."

* * *

Rarity laid on the bed that night, eager for Rainbow Dash to come and take her body once again. She got worried when Rainbow Dash didn't come in immediately after her, but that was qualmed when Rainbow Dash made her way in. Dash looked upset.

"Ooh, are you upset about something?" Rarity cooed. She sat up and shook herself until her dress began to fall off. "Well, come here, and I'll make it all better." She smirked.

"Yeah . . ." Rainbow Dash muttered, rolling her shirt up. Here she was, ending up in Rarity's bed . . . again. To have sex . . . again. To drink Rarity's milk . . . again. "Rarity, I'm kinda tired . . . I'm not sure I want to get into bed tonight."

Rarity groaned. "Ooh, but why not, darling? Haven't I been good to you?"

"No. I never said that. You know that's not what I said. I know you're always trying to get in high society with everything means something else, but think about it for a minute, Rarity. I'm not high society. I mean exactly what I say. And I'm just . . ." Rainbow Dash collapsed against the bed, rubbing her head. "When was the last time we went to bed without tearing our clothes off?"

Rarity couldn't answer . . . thus proving Rainbow Dash's point.

"Oh, just one more time, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity pleaded.

Rainbow Dash sighed.

She should say no.

She _knew_ she should say no.

"Fine." Rainbow Dash stretched her arm out for Rarity to do what she wished with it.

Rarity pouted. "Oh, come on, Rainbow Dash. I need a little more than that."

Rainbow Dash sighed. "What do you want from me, Rarity? How many times do I have to say it? _I don't feel like it tonight._"

"Hmm." Rarity sat up, tossing her legs off the edge of the bed. She drummed her fingers against her chin, then perked up. Apparently she had an idea. "You know, Rainbow Dash, statictis show that couples break up because the bedroom got stale . . ."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Yeah? So? What's your point?"

"My point, is, that if we want this to last, then we need to find some ways to . . . spice things up, as it were." Rarity bounced around on the bed, facing Rainbow Dash. "I think we should experiment."

Rainbow Dash slumped her back and put her hand beneath her chin. "What do you want to do?"

Rarity patted her lap. "Come. Lay down."

Dash cocked her eyebrow. Whatever Rarity was planning on, it was enough of a mystery to Rainbow Dash to pique Dash's interest back up. "Yeah . . . okay . . . like this?" Rainbow Dash questioned as she stretched herself over Rarity's lap, her legs off hanging off the side and her head resting on the mattress.

"Yes . . ." Rarity purred. "Just like that . . ." Rarity shifted her legs, making Rainbow Dash move slightly. She raised her hand up and brought it crashing down on Rainbow's bottom, spanking her.

Rarity became still as she waited for a response.

"Well? Anything?"

"Well, my tuchis hurts."

"Oh, very well . . . back to the choking, then, I guess?"

"Yeah . . ." Rainbow's elongated, breathy sigh showed her heart still wasn't in it.

Rarity picked up the dog leash and twirled it around her hand. She stopped and hesitated as she was about to pull.

"What is it _now_?" Rainbow Dash demanded, her already low patience at the end of its rope.

"Well, I was thinking . . . perhaps we could use the chain this time?"

Rainbow Dash's hands shot up and wrapped around the collar, pathetic whimpers escaping Dash's lips.

"Just for tonight!" Rarity tried to assure her, waving her hands. "Just for tonight, darling! Just this one time! I won't make you take the collar off if you don't want to . . ."

Rainbow Dash looked at the collar around her neck. Figuring she wasn't going to get out of doing something sexual with Rarity tonight, she resigned herself and unlatched the collar's buckle. She slipped the collar off and rested it on the bed.

"Good, good . . ." Rarity wrapped her arms around Rainbow Dash's head, pulling it downwards into Rarity's cleavage. "You're a good girl, Rainbow Dash . . . a good – a good slave, yes. My little milk slave, drunk unto this white poison in my chest . . ."

Rainbow Dash waved her finger. "Cut the poetry, Rarity."

"Right, right, of course . . . sorry." Rarity popped Rainbow Dash out, then picked up the chain and clicked the brace around Rainbow Dash's neck. Rainbow Dash didn't seem to care in the slightest, like a neglectful parent not bothering to look at the excited crayon drawing of its child.

"Why don't you roll off the bed?" Rarity suggested. Rainbow Dash complied without saying anything, placing her hands down on the mattress before pressing herself up and rolling onto the floor with a thunk. Rarity winced, hoping she didn't just make Rainbow Dash hurt herself. When Rainbow Dash said nothing, Rarity felt they were good to continue and lifted up on the chain, causing Rainbow Dash to choke.

Rainbow Dash followed her natural instinct, reaching up to take the thing choking her off while not intending to actually do as such. She choked for air and gasped in arousal like she usually did . . .

But despite the fact Rarity was catering to her exact fancies, Rainbow Dash's heart still just wasn't in it.

* * *

Rarity sat on the counter drinking her champagne. What did she do wrong? Why wasn't Dash's heart in it last night? Why did Rainbow Dash resist all her attempts at seduction? And not just resist them, but resist them with _apathy_?

"Hey." Rainbow Dash's voice just barely pulled Rarity from her reverie.

"Yes?" Rarity responded, her displeasure with the way last night played out seeping through.

Without asking for permission, Rainbow Dash pulled out a chair and sat down next to Rarity. "You're upset about last night, aren't you?" Dash poured herself a cup of champagne.

"Whatever makes you think that, darling?" Rarity asked, taking another sip of her glass.

"There's the fact you're sitting here, drinking champagne first thing the morning, for starters." Rainbow Dash explained. "You're avoiding eye contact with me, and you don't have a very happy face on you."

Rarity sighed. Just to amuse her, she shook her cup to make the liquid inside swirl.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Rainbow Dash groaned with exasperation clear. "But I just didn't want to do it in bed last night."

"Then perhaps we should have used the shower." Rarity muttered.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Please, continue."

"If you had just needed to medicate, that would have been fine. If we had just done that, it would have been all right. But I didn't want to have sex or do anything related to sex last night, and you had me do it anyway."

"Is there a point waiting for me at the end of this rant?"

"The point, Rarity, is that you can't just milk me (no pun intended) for sex whenever you damn feel like it."

Rarity huffed, taking another sip. Rainbow Dash took another sip herself. Rarity pushed her cup away, uncaring.

" . . . you know," Rarity said after some silence, "A week ago, I asked you if you were happy. You said yes. You said you were happy." Rarity lassoed her arms around Rainbow Dash's neck and once again forced Dash into the squishy comfort of her breasts. "What happened, Rainbow Dash? We used to be happy . . . you said you were happy . . . we were happy . . ."

Rainbow Dash reached up and grabbed Rarity's shoulders, pushing herself out of Rarity's chest. "I'm sorry, Rarity. I don't know." Dash afforded Rarity the comfort of a nuzzle into the neck. "I don't know . . ."

Rainbow Dash stood herself up straight, locking her eyes dead on with Rarity's. Without saying a word, a clear message traveled along the telegraph lines of their minds through that eye contact. Rarity understood everything Rainbow Dash was saying, even though she wasn't saying a thing.

"I'm sorry." Rainbow Dash repeated, getting up from the chair. She wrapped her wings around Rarity, trailing them along like a stuck blanket on Rarity's body before departing the kitchen.

Rarity watched, feigning a total lack of concern as Rainbow Dash walked to the door. Rainbow Dash stopped, turning around to cast her gaze on Rarity one more time, then walked out the door, the click of the doorknob sounding louder than any noise Rarity had ever heard her in a life.

Rarity calmly took another sip of her drink, even as tears began to leak their way out her eyes. The clear liquid swiveled and swerved around her cheeks.

Rarity very calmly set her cup down on the table, wiping a tear away with her finger. Rarity very calmly pushed herself out of her chair, and stoically made her way up the stairs. Rarity very calmly opened the door to her bathroom, and very calmly lifted the toilet seat up. She then very stoically, very very very VERY calmly fell to her knees, lurching over the toilet as her emotional distress caused her to vomit harshly.

"Hmmm . . ." Rarity huffed when her body finally expelled all it had to discard. She got up and wiped her mouth with some tissue and tossed the tissue into the latrine as well. She turned to her mirror, gazing at herself and her curvy body. She turned and posed, her hand traveling along her side, eventually reaching her hip. She put her other hand on breast, feeling the near-infinite refueling of milk happening inside.

She locked eyes with her reflection, observing how cold-looking her dark, diamond-blue eyes seemed in the mirror. She brought both hands up and rubbed them sensually across her cheeks.

_What's wrong with me?_

* * *

The next morning, Rainbow Dash was enjoying some clam chowder for breakfast at the square. She was having a good time, at least relatively speaking. She had just finished swallowing a spoonful and was about to take another when she jumped, feeling her hands coil themselves around her stomach. She was about jump and struggle for her life when she felt a much softer substance rub against her back.

Rainbow Dash groaned. "What do you want, Rarity?"

Rarity rested her chin on Dash's head. "Is there anything else? I want you, darling."

Dash shook her head. "Rarity, I'm trying to eat."

"I see that." Rarity's tone was in the most irritating, disrespectful ones Rainbow Dash had heard in recent memory. "Is my milk just not good enough for you anymore?"

Rainbow Dash tossed her spoon against the table, pressing her palm into her forehead. "Do we really have to do this now? It's eleven in the morning, for crying out loud . . ."

"Well, when you would rather do it?" Rarity cooed, reaching her hands further upwards to Rainbow Dash's breasts. She began rubbing her fingers up and down Rainbow Dash's chest. "Perhaps over a nice, chilled glass of . . . milk?"

Rainbow's eye twitched, and her body shook, trying to get out of Rarity's grip. "R-Rarity, stop it . . . stop-stop teasing me . . . you're gonna make my chest leak milk, and then my shirt's going to be all stained . . ."

"And then you'll have to take if off." Rarity lecherously informed her, digging her fingers into Rainbow Dash's chest. "That's not much incentive for me to stop, now is it?"

Rainbow Dash banged her head against the table. "People are gonna notice . . ."

"Not if you come with me to someplace . . . secluded." Rarity purred.

Rainbow Dash raised her hand and was about to rail against Rarity when Rarity coated her all of her fingers on hand in the goo and slipped that hand under Rainbow's shirt, rubbing the mini-tendrils all over Dash's chest.

"Ooh!" Rainbow groaned, her wings flaring up in arousal. "Ooh, that's-that's good, Rarity . . . that's . . . ooooh, yes . . ." Rainbow Dash closed her eyes, so she could focus all of her attention on this otherworldly feeling of goo across her chest. "Yeah, that's the stuff . . ."

"Will you come with me now?" Rarity whispered in Rainbow Dash's ear. Just in the extremely unlikely case that Rainbow Dash wasn't convinced enough, Rarity stuck her tongue out and jammed into Rainbow Dash's ear, licking it. Dash blushed.

"Okay, okay, yes!" Rainbow Dash got up, pushing her bowl across the table, making a scrape. She was aroused now, unbearably. "Take me whatever! Just please let me do something about this . . . heat!" Rainbow Dash whipped around. Rarity raised up her arms and caught Rainbow Dash's hands in her hands.

"That's a good girl." Rarity said. "And we know what happens when you're good, don't we?"

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Really, Rarity? Are you gonna make me do it in public?"

"Come on. It's not that bad." Rarity said with a smirk.

Rainbow Dash shook her head and sighed. She closed her eyes.

"When you're good to Mistress . . ."

"Mistress is good to you!" Rarity finished, hopping for joy. "Now come along, darling . . ." Rarity pulled Rainbow Dash away to a secluded, grassy clearing that was just off the main road.

Rarity pushed Rainbow Dash, throwing her down to the ground.

"Uh! Hey!" Rainbow Dash complained. "Not cool, Rarity!"

"Oh, don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing." Rarity replied.

Dash pointed her finger to object, but upon reflection, found that she couldn't. "Yeah, okay . . . MMF!" Rainbow Dash's limbs spread apart in surprise when Rarity threw herself on top of her.

* * *

Two days later, Rainbow Dash and Rarity joined the others for lunch again. Rainbow Dash had her dog collar and leash again, earning blank stares from the others, but they had learned – finally – not to comment on it.

As Rainbow Dash pulled out her seat and collapsed on it, the others noticed she looked incredibly down. Rarity took her seat with all the vanity she was known for, like she was the center of the universe, and secretly, she was ignoring Rainbow Dash's condition.

"What's up, Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie chirped.

Rainbow Dash laid her head down on the table, wrapping her arms around her head. "You ever have a one-night stand that lasts for two weeks!?"

Rarity's eyebrows perked up, but she quickly regained control of herself and made to look like she wasn't surprised or bothered by Rainbow Dash's comment at all.

"I . . . can safely say I've never had that problem." Twilight muttered, taking a sip from her drink to mask the fact that she was uncomfortable talking about such things. And at lunchtime! The nerve on that Rainbow Dash!

"Well, Rainbow Dash, sounds like y'all got one of them "slept wit' em once and now they think yer married tah each other" problems." Applejack said.

"Yeah . . ." Dash agreed, though she sounded insincere. "That's it."

"Well, in that case . . ." Fluttershy mumbled. "You probably need to tell him that there's not really anything between you. It was just one night, wasn't it?"

Rainbow Dash got irritated. "Yup, yup, yup. That's totally what happened. So all I need to do is sit him and down and tell him there's nothing between us, we just went home with each other drunk one night." Rainbow Dash gave an irritated look at Rarity. "Because that's totally what happened."

"What_ever_ are you looking at _me_ for, darling?" Rarity asked indignantly.

"Never mind." Rainbow Dash said to the others. "Where's our order?"

Later, after they had all finished their orders, Rarity took subtle steps to ensure Rainbow Dash remained with her at the table while everyone else made their way out to do errands or whatever other business they might have in need of being taken care of.

As soon as the last strands of Applejack's blonde hair faded away into the distance, Rarity turned on Rainbow Dash.

"Really, Rainbow Dash!?" Rarity shrieked, causing Rainbow Dash to recoil in alarm. ""A one-night stand that lasts for two- UGH!" Rarity reached over and picked Rainbow Dash up by the scruff of her shirt. Rarity got up, dragging Rainbow Dash to a quiet, lone spot where no one could see them.

"Of all the dirty, rotten, filthy things you could have said to them, you had to go with that!?"

"Hey, hey!" Rainbow Dash insisted, genuinely afraid of Rarity's rage. She put her hands on Rarity's, trying to pry them off her shirt so she could move freely again. "Chill out, Rarity! I- I didn't mean anything by it! I was just venting!"

"Just . . . venting?" Rarity repeated in one those horrible voices Rainbow Dash knew was a lead-in to a verbal explosion. "JUST VENTING!? Do I REALLY mean that little to you, Rainbow Dash? Am I just some toy for you to play with, and then be done with!?"

"Rarity, I didn't mean like that . . . I was just upset-"

"Oh, is that so!? BECAUSE I'M UPSET, TOO, RAINBOW DASH!"

"Rarity . . ." Dash whimpered. "You're gonna draw attention to us . . ."

"Oh, shut up!" Rarity growled. ""Rarity, stop this, Rarity, stop that, nyeh!""

"Rarity, I never said-"

"I'm so mad at you right now!" Rarity yelled. She reached her hands out, cupping the air like she was about to throttle Rainbow Dash. "I could almost . . ." Rarity's voice turned quieter and calmer, making Rainbow Dash even more frightened. "choke . . . you . . ." Rarity said like a difficult realization had set in.

"Rarity?" Dash asked. "What are you-"

Rarity grabbed the dog leash and began winding it around her hand, laughing manically.

"Uh, Rarity? You're really starting to freak me out . . . HRRK!" Dash was jerked forward by Rarity pulling on the leash, choking her. Rarity grinned like a psychopath admiring a bloody scene of carnage, while Rainbow Dash grabbed the leash and yanked it away from her.

"Rarity, you can't just choke me whenever you want and expect me to get all aroused for it!" Rainbow Dash chided. Rarity drew her hand back.

"Oh . . . my. Yes, um." Rarity rubbed her forehead, apparently broken out of her enraged stupor. "I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, I didn't mean . . . oh, how do you do this? Oooh . . ." She groaned.

Rainbow Dash pursed her lips. Her cheeks turned red. "Here . . ." Rainbow Dash handed Rarity back the leash. "Try it again. _Slowly_, this time."

Rarity looked up in surprise, not believing Rainbow Dash would forgive her so easily. After a moment, she got over and tugged on the leash again, this time going much more slowly. Inching it tighter and tighter on Rainbow Dash's neck . . . Rainbow Dash reacted suitably better to it this time.

Rarity began to think she knew why Rainbow Dash reacted better to it slowly than when Rarity just yanked on the leash. Because it wasn't about the choking, it was about the suspense. The excitement, the _thrill_ of her life seemingly slipping away inch by inch. That risk, that tension that any second now, that next inch could be enough to choke her into unconsciousness.

When Rainbow Dash fell to her knees on the ground, Rarity felt obligated to stop. Rainbow Dash panted, getting her breath back.

Rainbow Dash noticed how her collapsing had put her on eye-level with Rarity's skirt. Rainbow Dash playfully lifted up two fingers and traced it along the rim of Rarity's clothing.

"Ah, ah, ah." Rarity tsked, shooing Dash's hand away. "Not here, darling, not here . . ."

* * *

Rarity whisked Rainbow Dash away back to the Boutique for another medication session, which would of course inevitably led to another rousing game of intercourse.

Rarity laid herself on the bed again, waiting for Rainbow Dash to climb on top of her. Rainbow Dash did so with aplomb, eagerly landing herself on Rarity, resting her head on Rarity's bosom.

As Rainbow Dash started to work on taking Rarity's dress down enough to drink the milk, Rarity tilted her head and drifted off into her own thoughts.

Rainbow Dash had been really upset a few days ago when Rarity made her do something she didn't want to, and Rarity had tried to cheer up by introducing another element to their bedroom activities.

And as they continued their way onwards, Rarity found that . . . she wasn't really feeling it today, herself. Oh sure, she didn't really have a choice when it came to the nursing, but the sex just . . . didn't feel like the magic it used to.

"Rainbow Dash?" Rarity spoke.

Rainbow Dash broke off her suckling to respond. "Yeah?"

"I'd like . . ." Rarity said quietly. "To introduce something new . . . a word limit. Yes." Rarity pressed her hand on her chin. "I will talk in sentences that are no more than five words at a time . . ."

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, okay, whatever." She resumed suckling Rarity's breast, while Rarity contemplated ways which she might be able to use to further spice things up in the bedroom.

Games! Yes, yes . . . games for her and Rainbow Dash to play.

* * *

Rarity's games started off simple. When she worked up the nerve for it, Rarity poured some of her product into a cup and tilted the cup into Rainbow Dash's mouth. And then some other times, Rarity would make them race to see who could empty the others' chest of fluids before the other. Somehow, even though Rarity had a bigger chest than Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash would always win those. It was fun at first.

But then it got tiresome.

Rainbow Dash started to feel like a mouse being guided through a labyrinth every time she and Rarity were in bed. And Rarity . . . Rarity had taken to holding back whatever moans she might have been tempted into giving. And she started practicing muscle control for her entire body, from head to toe. Because for Rarity, the sex was like a drug. Her body had become accustomed to Rainbow Dash's usual efforts. Her body had adapted to the drug. So now Rarity had to take a higher dosage to get her high. And the way she did that was she held back her moans – any sign that she was enjoying it – to . . . _motivate_ Rainbow Dash to try harder, to experiment, to be more forceful. Anything to get back that fading high.

And then Rainbow Dash started getting upset. She felt like her efforts weren't being appreciated enough because Rarity almost never betrayed any hint of enjoying it anymore. Rarity started to feel bad, and she admitted what she was doing. But that only helped Rainbow Dash's confidence so much.

By the end of the week, Rainbow Dash was a broken shell of her former self, and Rarity had gotten so into all the thing she had over Rainbow Dash – the power, the control, the . . . absolute ownership – she in all honestly didn't want to stop. She didn't want to go back to the way things were before that incident. She wanted to keep Rainbow Dash. She wanted to keep her beau. She wanted to keep her pet.

She wanted to keep her slave.

Tonight, Rainbow Dash had come over from her own house to take part in another one of Rarity's games. Rainbow Dash told herself she didn't want to, yet, off to the Boutique she went, her heart pounding and her mouth salivating at the mere thought of Rarity's milk.

In the dark of the night at the Boutique, Rainbow Dash sat down at the kitchen table, waiting the game Rarity was going to play with her this time. It was dark. The lights were turned down. And there was a green plastic cup on the middle of the table.

"Rainbow Dash . . ." Rarity purred, stepping into the room with a very loose blouse on. "My darling Rainbow Dash . . ." Rarity walked around the table, showing off her body with the pride of a supermodel.

Rarity crouched down over Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

"Drink the cup, darling." Rarity whispered, wrapping herself around Rainbow Dash. "Drink every last drop . . ."

Rainbow Dash gulped, a bit put-off by Rarity's mannerism. She picked the cup up and chugged it down, her wings flexing in reaction as she ingested more of Rarity's white poison.

"There." Rarity whispered, patting Dash on the back. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Now, come, darling." Rarity whispered, undoing the buttons on her blouse. "There's more where that came from."

* * *

The next morning, Rainbow Dash woke up in Rarity's bed again. She adjusted herself and sat up, so wanting to break this off, to put the pain and the goo and the drugs and the sex behind her. She got up, only to feel Rarity's hand clamp around her arm.

"Where are you going?" Rarity asked.

"Rarity . . ." Rainbow Dash complained. "I want to go outside."

"All right, then." Rarity said, letting go and rolling to the other side of the bed.

"R-really?" Rainbow Dash asked. "That's it? You're not gonna- you're not gonna try to convince me to stay?"

"No." Rarity answered.

"O . . . kay, then." Rainbow Dash got up and walked towards the door. She had her hand on the doorknob and was clearly ready to leave, when she turned around and jumped on the bed, onto Rarity, her mistress.

Rarity chuckled darkly. "There. See?" Rarity brushed her fingers through Dash's hair. "I didn't have to convince you to stay . . . because I know you would anyway, entirely of your volition." Rarity kissed Rainbow Dash on the forehead, while Rainbow Dash looked up with a sort of . . . fearful longing, like she might get hurt if she expressed any affection towards her.

Rarity curled her arm around Rainbow Dash and shoved Dash's head into her plentiful cleavage again, which sapped Rainbow Dash of her will to move.

"You're such a good slave, Rainbow Dash . . ."

_(Continued in A Poison Most Intimate)_

* * *

**Author's Notes for "Strain"**

**The ending is supposed to "A Poison Most Intimate"s beginning. **

**But this doesn't work all that well, because when I wrote the first chapter of A Poison Most Intimate, I was desperately trying to avoid directly spelling out what was going for fear of being seen as a freak for the . . . things it treats with sexuality. And I couldn't just copy-n-paste the first few scenes of A Poison Most Intimate onto the end of this story, because that would introduce a contradictory tonal shift in the narrative.**

**This is what happens when you write a sexual explicit work that tries to hide, or least blunt its sexually explictness, and people end liking it! You end up with prequels that have oddly jarring different tones to the original work!**

**And I was really having trouble with this, as it's supposed to be a prequel, yeah? it's supposed to show the events and experiences that led the characters into the being in the situation they're in at the start of the original story, isn't it? But the thing is, when I first wrote A Poison Most Intimate's first chapter, I didn't bother thinking about what specific incident lead into Rarity's five-word game that's so prevalent at the very beginning. It was just something that was there, to show the amount of control Rarity had over Rainbow Dash.**

**BUT REALLY, the ultimate point of this story was to show how Rarity and Rainbow Dash ended up in their abusive relationship at the end of that story, and I want to say I pulled that off well . . . well enough, at least. It shows Rarity being manipulative, right?**

**Though it does kind of . . . just run out of steam at the end there, doesn't it?**


End file.
